Azkaban Daughter
by Malfoy Mouth James- MMJ
Summary: Rita is just the average first year Hogwarts girl. Except, Rita is the daughter of Sirius Black;the Azkaban prisoner. She always went by 'you don't have to be proud of your parents, but you shouldn't be ashamed of them.' Will her outlook on things change when she hears more about her father? What happens when he escapes? And will a certain orange-haired boy catch her eye?
1. Chapter 1

**Be nice, this is one of my first Harry Potter fanfics. I am still new to the series, so I may not get everything right, but I am only human. If you don't like... Get out.**

 **p.s. Unfortunately, I own nothing but Rita.**

* * *

I opened my eyes to see the bright sun glaring through my windows, forcing it's way into my eyes. I groan and sit up slowly, excited for the day ahead of me. I would be going to Hogwarts soon, having received m letter mere days before. I sit bolt upright and fling my legs over the end of my bed, rushing out my door, and sliding down the banister. I landed on my feet, slightly twisting my ankle. I rush into the small kitchen.

"Good morning, Rita, you're up early!" Tonks said brightly as I flew into the room, my black-red hair flying crazy behind me.

"Hi Tonks! Are you ready! Can we go now? I can't wait! This will be so much fun! What house do you think I will be in? How do you get sorted? I-" I say quickly, way over excited. Tonks laughs at my eagerness.

"I should have known you would be up early. You're asking me if I'm ready, and you're not ready your self!" she laughs at me. I self-consciously reach up and grab a piece of frizzy auburn hair in between my pointer finger and thumb. I frown.

"I'll be right back!" I say loudly before turning on my heel and running back up stairs. I have lived with Tonks since before I can remember; my mother having died in childbirth, and my father a convict in Azkaban, the prison for wizards and witches gone bad. Tonks is fun, I'm happy it was her and not some evil muggle. I shudder at the thought. I have never even really met a muggle before, but from what I have heard, they are the most unlikable creatures ever. I run into my room and grab some of my clothes. I throw a pair of shorts on followed by my white and black plaid shirt. We have to look like muggles when we go outside, so we don't attract attention. I throw my long, wavy, auburn hair into a very messy high ponytail, and grab my tan boots before leaving. I slide down the banister again, ready this time.

"Ready!"

"Sit down and eat something first, Silly," she laughs. I huff as I plop down into a chair at the table. She waves her wand and two muffins come flying towards the table. The muffin falls to the table in front in me. I devour the muffin in seconds. Tonks laughs quietly. She sits up, the chair scratching on the floor. I jump up so fast that my chair flies backwards a few feet, landing on its side.

"In a rush, much?" Tonks laughs. I shake my head energetically.

* * *

"Tonks! In here! I wanna get my wand!" I yell behind me.

"Rita, slow down!" Tonks yells as she pushes through the crowd towards me. I burst in through the door to Mr. Ollivander's wand shop.

"Ahh, you here to get ready to go to Hogwarts, I suppose? Every one always seems to come on the same days!" He says happily from behind the counter. "Come, Come!"I follow him over to walls covered with shelves of wands, my mouth agape in awe. Mr. Ollivander holds out one to me, instructing me to raise it above my head. Nothing happened. He took the wand away again, replacing it with another wand. This one was snatched back almost immediately. We tried almost all of the wands on the shelf before one finally sparked as I raised it above my head. We left soon after, heading towards the robes shop. On the way out I bumped into a particularity evil looking kid, who sneered at me as if I was the lowest of scum. _He better not be going to Hogwarts...I'm planning on_ not _getting expelled._

* * *

I woke up to Tonks' screaches filling the air.

"RITA! GET DOWN HERE! WE HAVE TO GOOO!"

"Coming!" I shouted down to her as I pulled my hair up into the messiest high ponytail ever, since I didn't have time to brush my hair. I quickly pulled on a burgundy t-shirt and a pair of capris. I slipped on my black flats and ran down the stairs, dragging my trunk and the small crate-like box that held my new cat, Pepper. We ran out the door and straight to the car, with only minutes to spare. Tonks drove down the road like a crazy person, narrowly missing others. We got to the station just in time, and rushed into the crowd of muggles.

"Where is platform nine and three quarters?" I asked, shouting over the voices around us.

"Right there! You have to run through the wall... Don't worry! It's perfectly safe!" She added quickly as she saw the horrified look on my face. We started to wheel my trunk towards the wall, gaining speed until I thought we would crash; but instead I just found myself looking at a huge steam engine that was not there seconds ago.

"Whoa..."

"Hurry up and get on before you're late; we don't want to miss the train! I'll see you for Christmas!" Tonks yelled after me as I pushed my trunk up into the train.

* * *

I walked through the full compartments, trying to find a place to sit. I had already found a trolley to put my stuff on, so all I had to carry was my cat. I walked into a compartment that was empty except for two boys; a red haired kid with lots of freckles, and a black haired kid with round spectacles.

"Hi! Do you guys mind if I sit here?" I said as I walked in. The boys turned to face me. The kid with the black hair looked kind of familiar.

"Um... Sure, I-I'm Ron... Weasley!" Said the red haired kid, jumping up to shake my hand, a little too eagerly.

"I'm Harry Potter," The other boy said quietly.

"No! Really?" I gasped. I didn't dare flick my eyes up to his forehead, I didn't want to be rude, " I'm Rita Black."

Ron's smile slipped off his face. "Rita _Black_?! Like, daughter of Sirius _Black?!_ "

"Uh, yeah..."

"You can't sit here! No children of murders allowed! I can't believe you thought we would let you sit right next to us when your father helped You-Know-Who kill Harry's parents!" Ron yelled at me, his face getting red. My cheeks blushed.

"I'm not proud of what he did, Ron-" I started.

"Don't talk to us! Go! Get on!" I turned and rushed from the compartment, tears welling up in my eyes.

* * *

"Firs' years over 'here! Firs' years over 'ere!" yelled a very tall man with the most impressive beard I have ever seen. I made sure to stay on the other side of the group from Ron and Harry, and got into the boat farthest from them. We all rode up to the castle, struck with awe at it's size. We walked in slowly, taking in every inch of the place. I walked into the Great Hall with the other first years, and stood in a long waiting to be sorted.

"I read that the ceiling is bewitched to look like the sky outside!" I could hear someone say behind me. I turn and come face to face with a girl with reall bushy hair. I turn around again and wait for the sorting to take place.

* * *

 **Sooooooo... How was it? You like? You hate?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait, I've had physical therapy for my knee taking up all my time. I own nothing but Rita...**

* * *

"Black, Rita!" The woman (who introduced her self as professor McGonagall) yelled out, and I could hear the rush of murmurs that filled the hall. _Yes,_ I thought angrily, _I am the daughter of a famous murderer. And I am not ashamed..._ I walk slowly towards the stool and the old hat. _I just hope I won't be sorted into Slytherin. That would be horrible!_ I think as the hat slides down to the tip of my nose, blocking all light, and quite a bit of noise.

"So Slytherin is out of the question, eh?" I jump a little.

 _Did the_ hat _just talk to me?!_ I hear a soft chuckle.

"Hmmm, well, you are definitely smart enough for Ravenclaw, but there is no way you are sweet enough for Hufflepuff."

 _Excuse me?!_ After what seemed like hours, but was only a few seconds I'm sure, the hat finally shouted one simple word: Gryffindor. My heart sinks from my throat, and back into its original place. That's a relief, I don't know what I would do if I had to go with the Slytherins... All is quiet as I stand up, and the people at the Gryffindor table look... Well, for lack of a nicer word, pissed. I sit down at the very end of the table, and the whole house scoots down to the other side of the table. I can feel my cheeks and neck burn. By the end of the sorting I have found out only a few people who would be in my first year house as well (not that I have a chance at making friends with them). Hermione Granger, who has the bushiest brown hair I have ever seen, but would look nice if she only put it in a loose bun; Ron Weasely, who I met on the train and I made sure to look the other way when he walked towards the Gryffindor table; and Harry Potter, the kid who is the son of the two people my father helped murder. I wasn't paying too much attention to the sorting, I'm not gonna lie. Although, one kid did catch my eye; and not in the good way. His sleeked back white-blond hair mixed with his triumphant, yet slightly snotty, smile gave him the impression of someone you might want to watch out for. I cast a quick look down the table that I would be sitting at for the next seven years, that is, if I don't get expelled first. _Wow, are all of those red-haired kids Weaselys'?_ They must be. I have never seen so many red-haired people all together like that in my whole life, but I guess I wasn't exactly the kid that ran around outside all day and got to play with the neighborhood kids. I feel slightly bad for Tonks, she had to deal with me all my life, and I know that that couldn't have been easy... I heard all the voices fall silent, and I looked forward toward what must be the teachers/staff table. A man (who I assumed to be Dumbledore) had stood up with his arms wide in welcome. The students around me fell silent, and the hall was the quietest it's been all night.

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" ( A/N: Harry Potter And The Sorcerer's Stone, page 123) Dumbledore sat back down, and I refocused my gaze to the plates before us, scattered around the table. It didn't take long to realize that the golden plates had somehow filled with food while I had my head turned upward. My stomach gave a quiet growl that was gone unheard because of the uproar that had started once the plates filled. I grabbed only a few foods and put them on my plate, not wanting to grab something I wasn't going to eat. I slowly started on my dinner, my head downcast. I was slightly worried; I didn't want to be the odd man out at everything, including meals when the most space you could get between two people was a foot or two! Once I finished my food, I pushed my plate forward. I didn't want anymore, my stomach felt all weird and churning inside from thinking about all the years I had in front of me known as 'The Girl Who's Father Was A Murderer.' I would trade with Harry any day. I sat in even more silence (if that was even possible) until Dumbledore rose to his feet once again. He merely stated a few rules that are to be followed, including not to go into the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side. Moments later we followed one of the Gryffindor Prefects, I think his name was Precy? Up flights of stairs we walked until we at last reached a portrait of a slightly larger than most woman in a silky pink dress.

"Password?" she said airily.

"Caput Draconis," Precy? Said to the Fat Lady, and we all walked into the huge common room. I walked straight towards the Girls Dormitories as soon as what's-his-face told us which stairwell led to which dorms. I walked into the dorm that was meant for first years, and walked over to the four-poster bed that was over in the farthest corner. Our trunks had already been brought up, so I used what little strength I had in my arms to drag my case all the way to my bed. I opened it and pulled out a pair of m pajamas and changed silently in the bathroom, before brushing my teeth, and finally settling down for bed. _Tomorrow will be a long day._

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Reviews, por favor?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing but Rita! My apologies if I mix up the schedules on accident. Oh, and I know that Harry isn't supposed to know that Sirius helped kill his father till the third book, but I forgot. So he knows now!**

* * *

Iwoke before anyone else, and silently started to get dressed. It's a good thing I'll have to talk in the classes, or I would probably loose my voice! I walked down the stairs from my dormitory, and out into the common room. I took my comic book out from under my arm. Shopping at some muggle stores kind of made me realize they can't be _that_ bad, I mean, they gave me The Walking Dead! I sat down in one of the chairs far away from the other tables and seats, and opened my comic. I've read so many of them, and yet there is still more I have to read! I don't know how much time has passed, maybe minutes, maybe hours... before I give a quiet gasp, and look up from my comic. _I was not expecting that..._ I close up my comic book, and head for the great hall. Almost everyone is already in here. I look for a spot at the Gryffindor table. _Oh, look! They saved me a spot at the end of the table, away from everyone else. This is going to be a long year..._ I sit down at the end of the table, and start on my breakfast, I don't eat much; I'm too trapped in my book. Professor McGonagall came around and handed out schedules to everyone. It looks like we have Charms right after this, so I quickly finished my breakfast, grabbed my comic book, and ran out of the Great Hall, and towards the Gryffindor tower. I met Peeves on the way. I didn't realize he was floating directly above me, till a wastepaper basket landed on my head.

"Hey! What the bloody hell was that for?" I asked, looking up only to see Peeves the Poltergeist, laughing at me. I raised a hand and pulled bits of paper out of my already untidy hair. Peeves cackles and floats away down the corridor. _Ok, that was pretty funny!_ I continue to run to the Gryffindor tower. As I ran towards the dorms, I wasn't exactly paying attention; I rounded the corner and smacked right into something. More like _someone._

"Oh! My goodness! I'm sorry! I wasn't paying atentio- is that _Hogwarts: A History_?" I say quickly.

"It's fine, it's fine! I uh- Oh! Yes! Yes it is! Have you read it?" The girl with bushy brown hair asks.

"Only a million times!" I say excitedly.

"Really? Me too!" She says, jumping up and down slightly.

"Isn't it crazy how they enchanted the ceiling to look like the outside sky?!"

"Yes! And isn't it amazing tha-!" my sentence gets cut off by a loud shout.

"Oi! Hermione! What are you doing, talking to her?!" I turn around to see Ron Weasley and Harry Potter looking straight at us, well, Ron is more like glaring, but you can't really blame him.

"I am allowed to talk to whomever I wish, Ron Weasley!" Hermione says, holding her head high. _She's got guts...!_

"Don't you know who that is?! That's Rita _Black!_ " Ron yells, looking at Hermione as if she just grew two heads.

"Why does it matter if her last name is Black? She is just as normal as the rest of us, Ron! You should be ashamed for treating her so poorly!" I put my hand on her shoulder.

"No Hermione, it's-it's okay..." I say, as I turn around and walk towards the girls dorms, willing my tears to just leak right back whee they came from. I can still hear Ron shouting at Hermione. Any second now...

"Do you not know who her father is?! Her father is a _murderer!"_ There it is. Just keep walking forward, don't turn around! I quickly grab my things for Charms class, and make my way towards my first class ever at Hogwarts.

* * *

I got to the room so quickly, that I had to wait almost a half hour before any of the other students arrived. It's a good thing I brought my comic book along, I would have died of boardom without it. I put the book inside my bag as the Charms teacher, Professor Flitwick, walks up and unlocks the door. I make sure to not look at Hermione as we walk into the class. I take a seat in the back row, all the way over in the corner, away from everyone else. Everyone fills up the front seats, and a few students have to sit within two rows of me. They really aren't trying to cover up their displeasure at having to sit so close to me. I don't see why no one likes me, I didn't do anything... It's been this way my whole life. Professor Flitwick goes through the list of names, and excitedly squeaks as he falls out of his chair when he reaches Harry's name. My name is a different story. When he reaches my name, he gasps and his head shoots up, his eyes scanning the room and falling on me. _That's sooo reassuring..._ I think as I mentally role my eyes.

* * *

The months went by quickly, and I found myself getting angrier with all the behavior of the other kids. I'm starting to realize why Peeves torments us so. It seems quite fun actually... Maybe I could help him pull pranks on the kids, I'm kinda good at pranking... I haven't talked to a single student since that day when I ran into Hermione. And I always find myself the last person standing when we do group projects. It's fine with me, I don't mind working by myself, I don't want anyone to drag me down. I have to get top of the class grades, it's the only thing I can do. I wrote to Tonks a few times, and she sent me a very pretty black ribbon for my hair on Christmas. It hasn't left my hair since I got it, except for when I have to bathe of course. I haven't cut my hair once, so my hair reaches about mid back, and it's nice to get it up once in a while. It's almost exam time when the shocking event happens. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, ran into You-Know-Who once again, but the worst part of it is... Is that he was _here. Here_ , in our school! I almost passed out when we found out. I thought there was something odd about Professor Quirrell. So time went by, I passed every exam with flying colors, and was soon packing up for the train trip home. I was still hated by every one, most of all from Ron. _Maybe next year will be better..._

Yeah right.

* * *

 **Sorry about the time skip, I suck at writing XT**

 **~ MB**


	4. Chapter 4

I step off the express, and onto the crowded platform of nine and three quarters. I quickly find Tonks standing in the crowd, and rush over to her.

"Hey Rita! How was first year? I remember when I was a first year!" Tonks says.

"It was okay... Can we just go home now?" I ask. The smile slips off her face, and is replaced by a look of confusion.

"Um, yeah, yeah. Let's go home..." She says softly, helping me with my trunk and leading me out of the station.

* * *

"Did you do good on your exams?" Tonks asks as we sit at the small round table eating breakfast the next morning. I nod my head as I chew my bite of muffin.

"I passed them all."

"That's good, I knew you would. You're like your mother," Tonks says approvingly. She is always saying that. I look like my father but I got my maturity level and smarts from my mum.

"I'm going to go upstairs and unpack," I said softly, throwing my napkin out on my way out of the kitchen. I climbed the stairs with silent footsteps. I could wait for the next term at Hogwarts, that was for sure. It didn't take too long to put my stuff away, so I decided to lay down for a while. I laid spread out o my bed, and Pepper jumped up on me. He laid down on my stomach, and started purring loudly.

"Are you happy to be home, Pepper? I am," I mumble to the cat. I doubt he can understand me, I don't know why I'm talking to a cat. He picks his head up and looks at me. He closes his eyes for a mere second, opens them again, and lays his head back down. Maybe he can understand me. Who knows? I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

* * *

The sunlight peeks under my eyelids, forcing me awake. I sit up slowly blinking sleep from my eyes. I rub my face with my hand, and swing my legs off over the side of the bed. I slowly change into new clothes, going through the motions. _Tonks knows that I'm not like him... Why can't anyone else see? Why does everyone hate me? I never said I was proud of my father..._ I pulled my hair up into a braid, and walked down the stairs; feeling a little better than yesterday.

"Hey Tonks. I'm going to go for a walk," I call out to Tonks, who is reading _The Daily Prophet_ at the table. She looks up at me and tells me to be careful before looking back down at the newspaper. I closed the door behind me, and plugged in my earbuds. They might be a muggle device to listen to music on a muggle device, but I like them. Besides, I'm not allowed to use magic outside of school. A song starts playing through the wires. I look at the name of the song. It's called That's How You Get The Girl by a muggle singer, Taylor Swift. i start humming along as I walk slowly towards the small park at the end of our road. It doesn't take too long to get there. I walk right up to one of the swings. I sit down on it, facing the trees behind the small park. The song continued to play through my earbuds into my head as I swing back and forth. This happened most of the summer. Tonks took me to the lake a few times in the next town over, and my life got a little more complicated. You guessed it: Puberty. i got taller, my clothes smaller. My face widened out, and more blemishes appeared. The Hogwarts letter came soon after, and Tonks took me to get new books and longer robes.

"All the boys are going to be so mad they didn't want to be friends with you last year! You'll show them, Rita!" Tonks said proudly. I chuckled.

"Sure. If they can get over the fact the my father killed people, that is," I replied.

"I don't see why they care. You're pretty, smart, and nicer than most girls your age. It shouldn't matter what your parents did or didn't do," she said.

"That should be a famous quote, Tonks." I laughed.

"Maybe," She said, laughing with me. We walked into the robe shop to get new robes, and when I looked up, my smile fell and my laugh died on my tongue. In front of us was Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Oh great.

"Hello dear, back for new robes? My you got taller!" Madam Malkin said. The two boys looked up to see who the owner of the shop was talking to, and Ron frowned when he saw me. Last year, Ron had towered over me by at least a foot. Now, I was at least six inches taller than him. _Ha! Take that, you Git!_

"Yeah, I grew too much over the break!" I said back, ignoring the glares Ron threw my way. I stepped up on the little circle platform, and Madam Malkin immediately got to work with taking measurements.

"Come on, Harry. Let's go," Ron said while never letting his glare falter. They walked out of the shop, and I decided right then that I wouldn't let anyone's hatred towards me affect me this year. I was going to do my own thing. I wasn't going to let anything bring me down this time. I'm ready for anything they throw at me. This time, it won't affect me.

* * *

 **NPOV**

I ran down the stars with my trunk hitting every step. We were going to miss the train if we didn't hurry and get to the station. I got into my grams car and she started driving towards kings cross the moment my door closed. We didn't live too far away, but the trip did take some time. we finally got there and raced through the barrier between platforms nine and ten. I looked through the crowd for familiar faces, but I couldn't find anyone. I got on the train, and found an empty compartment to put my trunk. I sat down on one of the seats, waiting for the express to start moving forward. I heard the compartment door slide open and I turned around expecting to see one of my friends. A girl from Gryffindor in my year was standing in the doorway with her trunk and a basket tucked safely under her arm.

"Do you mind if I sit in here? Everywhere else is full," She says confidentially. Weird, wasn't she the girl that everyone hated?

"Uh, sure." I said back, not wanting to be rude.

"Thanks. Neville, right? I'm Rita Black. You probably already knew my last name, though!" She laughs. I don't see what's so funny... She sat down across from me, and pulled out a book from her robes. She looked taller than I remember.

"What are you reading?" I ask. She looks up and our eyes meet.

"Tuck Everlasting. It's a muggle book," She states, before looking quickly down at her book again.

* * *

It wasn't my fault; It was the only compartment that had room! If it was anyone's fault, it was Neville's. And why did he have to keep distracting me? I don't even know why it was so distracting! I've never felt like this before. He eyes were just so... mesmerizing. How the hell did he get so cute over the summer?! I tried, I really did, to focus on my book. I was saved from further embarrassment though by Hermione. Thank Merlin for that girl.

"Hey Rita! How was your summer? I'm sorry that I didn't really talk to you that much last year, I had Ron breathing down my neck, yelling at me every time I got up to sit by you," Hermione apologized.

"It's fine. I wasn't bothered much. Being alone is okay," I said, shrugging. Ron was such a git. Hermione and I talked for the rest of the train ride. We got off the train together, and walked towards the carts being dragged by nothing. Well, the things that pulled the carriages were invisible, but still. Hermione, Neville, and some other kid from our year. We laughed when Neville's toad jumped on my head. I think I laughed hardest though. I felt happier than I had in a long time. Maybe I didn't need a whole lot of friends; just a few close ones.

"I should have not listened to Ron ages ago!" Mione said as we laughed some more.

"Yeah, I don't see why he dislikes you so much. You seem nice enough to me," Neville said. My cheeks grew warm, and I think my heart skipped a beat.

* * *

 **Soooo, how was it? i know, I know! I really do suck at writing!**

 **~MMJ 3**


	5. Chapter 5

I stepped off the train, and almost fell flat on my face because my robes caught onto the last step. Luckily, Neville was walking out right behind me, and grabbed my arm. Unluckily, him being his uncoordinated self, we both toppled to the ground, and I landed on top of him. I awkwardly laughed as we got stuck in some kind of staring contest. _I never noticed how green his eyes were... Are they green? I can't really tell... His cheeks are so chubby! It's adorable..._

 _"_ Um, this is awkwaaaaard..." I say, laughing as I untangle my robes from Neville's.

"I-uh, yeah." he says, blushing profusely. I laugh even harder. We start walking towards the carriages, but I stop mid-stride.

"What are those things?!" I ask, my voice squeaking a little.

"What are what things?" Hermione says, looking at my out of the corner of her eye, "I wonder where Harry and Ron are... I haven't seem them yet."

"Who knows, all I want to know is what the bloody hell are the things pulling the carriages!" I yell, planting my feet firmly on the ground.

"What things? There is nothing there, Rita!" Neville said, the blush slowly going away.

"There is, too! And I'm not taking another step forward before I find out what the hell they are!" I exclaim. I can distantly hear Hagrid behind me, yelling for the first years to join them.

"It's okay. I see them too," A quiet, dreamy voice said from behind me. I turn around and look at the shorter girl.

"Are you a first year? I don't think I have seen you before.." I say. She nods.

"They're Thestrals. Winged horses that only people who have witnessed death can see," The light-haired girl said. Oh.

"Oh. Um. Okay... Well, I don't really remember seeing anyone die..." I say quietly. Wait... There was Tonks' Great Grandma... That was probably it...

"Oh. Well I'm sure you will fin out sooner or later." She says before turning to walk away.

"Wow, she is...weird..." Neville said, shaking his head. I glare at him.

"Just because someone knows more than you, has witnessed death, and talks in a quiet voice doesn't mean they are weird!" I shout angrily at him.

"Jeez! Touched a nerve there...Sorry." He says, looking down at his shoes.

"You should be. What if she heard you? That would not be a very good first memory at Hogwarts for her." Hermione scolds. We walk towards the carriages, and Hermione and Neville get in. I slowly step up, and we are later joined by Lavender, another Gryffindor. We talked quietly as we waited for the Thestrals to pull up in front of Hogwarts. We got out and walked through the doors and straight to our house tables. I sat next to Hermione and Neville, which felt odd since I have never really sat with anyone at this table before.

* * *

 **NPOV**

I think that there might be something wrong. I didn't really notice it on the train, but now that I can see Rita's face better, and it's not all dark, and she isn't hiding behind a book, she looks...really pretty. She looks way different from what I remember. She really grew up. And I was right, she is most definitely taller. Her hair is longer too. And when we fell, I noticed for the first time how pretty her eyes are, and how straight her teeth are. I wish I could get my teeth fixed, but Gran says that if a girl can't see the beauty on the outside, then it doesn't matter, because she won't be able to see the beauty on the inside. How am I supposed to impress a girl if I can't even stay standing up on my own two feet?! I'll never be able to get Rita to like me. I can't do anything right! I can't even make a simple boil potion without ruining everything!

"Hey Neville, guess what?" the auburn haired girl asks excitedly.

"What?"

"We get to try out for the Quidditch teams this year!" She exclaims. I smile.

"I won't be trying out. Remember when I tried to fly in first year?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. It wasn't that bad; I mean, anyone could have messed up!" She says. I know she doesn't really mean it, how could she?

* * *

I feel bad for poor Neville; all he can think about is how bad he was in first year. I will admit, he wasn't the best, but that doesn't mean he can't get better! Today was the first Saturday of the term, and Quidditch tryouts were being held down at the pitch. I quickly dressed and ran down stairs into the great hall. I wanted to be one of the first people there to try out; I wanted to be a chaser. Harry was an excellent seeker, and the Gryffindor team couldn't ask for a better set of beaters. Unfortunately(For them) one of their chasers graduated last year, so a new spot opened up. I wanted to get that spot so bad. I quickly ate my toast, and Hermione, Neville, Ron, and Harry came down soon after. Hermione sat across from me.

"Excited, are we?" She joked, laughing at me as I stuffed my face as fast as I could. I nodded vigorously.

"We're going to come with to see how well you do. I bet you that you'll get on the team," Neville said as he sat down next to me.

"Ths!" I say around my mouthful of food. Neville laughed before grabbing his own breakfast. I swallowed what was in my mouth, and stood up. I walked, okay I ran, out of the Great Hall and down out to the pitch. I was the second one there, a fourth year I didn't know was waiting down by the stands with his broomstick. _Hmm. Not the right build for a chaser... I bet I can do better than him..._ I walked over to the school's broom shed, and pulled out the best looking one. I waited by the shed until Oliver Wood came down a little while later.

"Okay everyone! There is only one spot that is open, so try your hardest, and we will go on from there! Now, I want everyone to mount their brooms and do a few laps, so I can tell who is a good flyer." I climbed onto my broom, and rose into the air. I loved flying, it was so amazing. Being able to not be stuck to the ground. I flew around the pitch a few times, and waved to Hermione and Neville as I passed. I think I will get this spot. I hope I do...

* * *

I came trudging into the common room five hours later, soaked head to toe in mud. It had started raining pretty hard when we were trying out, and the dirt got all muddy. Malfoy thought it would be funny to dump a load of mud on me as I came back up to the castle. Hermione and Neville came rushing over.

"Sorry Rita! It was raining really hard, and we didn't want to get sick- What the bloody hell happened to you?!" She said quickly, looking me up and down.

"Malfoy happened." I growled. I was pissed. "I was doing fine, and freaking Malfoy spelled a bunch of mud to come and dump on me!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms in the air and spraying mud over the carpet.

"Wow. He is such a little git!" Neville said. He kept looking at me funny. I wonder if he did get sick...

"Are you feeling alright? You look a little...Lost." I said, reaching out with my partly mud-free hand to feel his forehead. He quickly pulled away and blushed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just kind of tired. I'm going to go now." He rushed out, before he ran off to the boys dormitories. Hermione and I just looked at each other, similar looks of confusion.

* * *

 **How was it? Sorry for the long wait. #TheMuggleStruggleIsReal**


	6. Chapter 6

_Dear Tonks,_

 _How are you? I worry about you when I have to go off to school. On a better note, Quidditch tryouts were yesterday. I think I may have gotten on the team! I flew much better than a lot of other people, at least. I hope I get on the team. Everything else has been going alright. We haven't really had a lot of homework yet. Which is a good thing! Usually they are pilling it on us. You were right, though. I certainly have more friends than last year. Oh, I forgot. I need your advice. I was thinking of being a healer when I get older. But I was also thinking of doing studies with werewolves. I know that would be dangerous, but I want to feel like I'm doing something. I want to help the world._

Unlike my father. I look back down at my letter. I hate writing letters, I never know what to say. I would rather just talk face to face. _Yeah, but you would also rather have a father that wasn't a murderer. We don't get everything we want._ I sigh and sign the letter. I roll it up and tuck it inside my robes. I'm going to drop it off on my way to breakfast. I set my head down on the table. I was the only one up. Which was good, I'm not really a big people person. I laid there, with my head resting against the table for a bit. _Why did it have to be me? Why couldn't I have a normal Dad? I just want a normal life! I don't want all this other crap clogging my mind! Why_ is _it always me? Always me..._ A drop of salt water fell from my nose and onto the table. I wiped my eyes, and the tracks from their descents from my eyes. I heard whispering from the other side of the room, and I looked up to see Harry and Ron talking, and caught Ron looking- no, glaring- at me. _We can't have everyone on our friend lists..._ I wiped my eyes once more, and stood up. I walked out of the common room and up to the owlrey to send my letter to Tonks. I opened the door slowly, and stopped when I saw Neville standing there, tying a letter to a school owl.

"Hello Neville. Sending a letter to your Gran?" I said softly. He jumped and turned around, knocking his ink well off the dirty tale against the wall. I bent down to pick it up, and I accidentally bonked heads with him. I stood back up and started laughing, while he spewed out apologies.

"Dude, it's fine! Relax! I'm not going to Avada Kadavra you, or something!" Why do you say such stupid things!? I frowned. I sidestepped around him, and walked up to a school owl, and started to tie my letter to it's leg. Neville just stood there. I wish he would say something.

"I didn't think you would, you're not like you dad." I almost dropped my letter. This boy was being nicer to me than anyone, besides Tonks, has ever been. And I don't know why. I finally got the letter attached to the leg of the owl, and sent it out through one of the huge windows.

"Do you miss your dad?" He asked when I was opening the door to leave.

"Do you miss yours?"

"It's hard to miss someone I never knew..." He said, looking down at his shoes. I never realized how alike me and Neville were.

"Exactly." I said, before turning and exiting the room. I walked down the stairs and to the Great Hall. I sat down at the far end of the table.

"Rita! Come sit by me!" I nearly chocked on my food as I heard someone call out to me. I looked up to see Hermione smiling and waving me over. Then I looked across from her and saw Ron and Harry trying to get her to shut up.

"No thanks, Mione. I'm not really used to eating with people. Thanks though!" I called back, before I started eating again. _I don't see why they hate me so much! Okay, I understand my father gave away Harry's parents, and my father killed a wizard and like, eleven muggles, but I'm not my father! That's what Neville said! That's what Tonks is always saying!_ I didn't even realize that I was glowering at my oatmeal, until Neville sat down across from me and said something.

"Jeez, Rita. Are you trying to light it on fire or something?" He said. I looked up. I can't believe I have never noticed how adorable this kid in front of me was!

"No, I was just thinking..."

"About what?"

"Oh, nothing."

"...You were thinking about 'nothing'?"

"Why do they hate me so much? I didn't do anything to them!" I said, looking over at Harry and Ron as they laughed with Hermione. _That should be me sitting with Hermione..._

"They don't hate you, they just..."

"Wish I wasn't born?" I said, looking back at Neville. He opened his mouth to say something, but I put my hand up to silence him.

"No, no. It's fine. I'm going to go up to the common room and see if Wood posted something about who got on the team." I got up, and grabbed my wand from off the table before walking out.

* * *

Nothing. Wood hadn't posted anything about who would get to be on the team as the new chaser. Merlin, I hope it will be me. I had time to spare, it was a Sunday. I walked back out and down to the library. _I want to know exactly why everyone hates me, and my father._ I walked into the library, and searched for books that had anything to do with Sirius Black. I found one a few minutes later, and sat down at a table. I read a few pages, and then closed it. I don't know why i torture myself so. I shouldn't have even bothered. Why should I care what got my father locked up? He most certainly didn't care about me if he went and got himself locked up like that, not even a year after I was born. And he has never written to me, or anything! I know the prisoners are allowed to, I looked that up too. _Just because you are not proud of what your father has done, doesn't mean that you should automatically hate him, and write him off. Even if he has written you out of his life..._ I told myself firmly. I shut the book and put it back up.

* * *

I shut my textbook loudly. I had been working on my essay for hours! I had even skipped dinner! I stood up, and started walking towards the library. On my way I saw Harry, Ron and Hermione, all crowded around a wall. As I got closer I could see writing in red.

"What the the bloody hell!" I gasped as I saw what the words said.

"It's blood." Hermione said, a horrified look on her face. I almost said 'no shit!' But I didn't. Other students had started to file into the hallway as well, and Malfoy came up.

"You'll be next, Mudbloods!" He yelled. I almost whirled around and slapped him, but that wouldn't have gotten us anywhere. Filch came running down the hall, and I knew nothing good would come from this. After all, it was his cat hanging on the wall, most likely dead.

"What did you do? Mrs. Norris!" He yelled. He got all close up to Harry and grabbed his shirt.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" He yelled before Dumbledore came down the hall. Wow, let's all just have a party! Dumbledore calmed everyone down, and made us all go back to our dormitories. It wasn't until much later that night, when I was almost asleep that it came to me. _I don't know my mother was. Is it only going to go after Mudbloods? Would Half-bloods be next? Was I a Half-blood?_

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait. I can't really type when my Mum is home, or she might not let me continue with Fanfic.**

 **~MMJ**


	7. Half-blood?

**Okay, so there is something that is needed to be said before I begin this chapter. This is not meant o be rude, either, mind you. Yes, I have read all seven books, and seen all eight movies, so I know that Neville Longbottom is a guy(and a cute one at that). I don't know why anyone seems to think I think otherwise, so I will go through all my other chapters, and fix any mistakes. XP**

* * *

I needed to know. I never really thought about it before, but I needed to know now. It was driving me insane. I felt bad about having to ask Tonks, but I couldn't think of anything else until I got my answer.

 _Dear Tonks,_

 _I have a question. I know you probably don't want to answer this, or you would have told me already. But I need to know. There was an incident in the halls the other day, and well, long story short, the Chamber Of Secrets is open, and the muggle borns are next. If they are next, then the Half-bloods must be after them. I need to know who my mother was. Please, you just have to understand. I need to know. And I have a right to._

 _~Rita B._

I quickly rolled it up and ran up to find a school owl to mail my letter. After I sent the owl soaring out the window, I wandered for a while through the halls, not really with a destination on my mind. It was early. Around five in the morning, but I liked rising early. I went outside, and sat under a huge tree that stood close to the edge of the lake. I watched as the sun came up, and summoned some paper and a few quills and ink. I wasn't really one for drawing, but I felt a need to get this down on paper. I sketched out the lines of the wispy clouds first, and then started on the rippling water. I don't know how long I sat there. A while, I bet. I heard footsteps behind me and looked up to find Luna Lovegood walking towards me. I smiled at her. I liked her, she was nice. And she didn't judge me for who I am.

"Hey, Luna. What's up?" I asked quietly.

"Oh nothing. I saw you out here alone, so I thought I would come sit with you. I don't like it when people avoid me because they think I'm crazy, so you must not like it when people avoid you because of your family line." She said in that soothing wispy voice of hers. I smiled softly at the young Ravenclaw in front of me. I murmured a quiet thank you, and went back to my horrible drawing.

"Did you know that you are sitting in a small hoard of Wrackspurts?" She asked after a few minutes. I stopped forming the line that I had started. I looked up slowly.

"Excuse me?" I don't think I have ever been so confused when someone talked to me before.

"Wrackspurts. They are invisible, and fly around you and into your ears. They make your brain go funny," She said, mindlessly swatting around her head a few times.

"Oh. No, I guess I didn't know. How do you get rid of them? I must have so many in my head," I joked.

"Well, Dirigible Plums help."

"...Diriwhat what?" I say, quirking an eyebrow up. She moved her hair to the side slightly and showed me the radish looking things hanging from her ears.

"Dirigible Plums. They help with Wrackspurts, and they enhance one's ability to accept the extraordinary." She explained. Well, that made sense... Kind of.

"Oh. No wonder I didn't make it into Ravenclaw!" I said, laughing with the light-haired girl at my side.

* * *

 **NPOV**

She was so amazing. Everything about her was just...Perfect. I saw her sitting down by the lake with Luna, and realized just how sweet this girl really was. Yeah, she was the trickster every now and then, and you most certainly didn't want to piss her off, but most people would not have been so kind to 'Loony" Lovegood like she was. I could see her being the perfect mother one day. I feel bad for her, she wasn't very popular here at Hogwarts, what if she never got to get married,or become a mom? _Well, she will always be able to marry me._ I thought. _No, she won't. She can't possibly like me like that._ I sighed and continued on to breakfast. I didn't want to have to go to potions today and make a fool of myself again in front of this girl. Harry and Ron were lucky, because they didn't mess everything up every two seconds. They actually had a chance to win the heart of someone like Rita. She had already won my heart, I could tell that much at least. Or maybe it was just me being a kid, and wanting to be in love with someone, and have someone love me back. Who knows. I sat down at our table in the Great Hall, and pushed my food around on my plate for a while. I looked up when I heard her laughing with Luna. I loved her smile, it was so warm and beautiful. How someone who had Sirius Black as a father be so kind and caring, I may never know. All that I knew was that I was falling hard for this girl.

* * *

 **RPOV**

I was eating my breakfast before classes, like every other morning. I had just got back in from talking with Luna. I swear, that girl could cheer up anyone. I knew something was going to happen when Wood stood up from his seat. I was right in assuming that he was going to announce who got on the team. But, I wasn't really expecting him to walk over to me, and give my shoulder a pat.

"Nice job, Rita. You made the spot as Gryffindors new chaser!" He said, and I swear, had I not have started chocking on my toast, I probably would have passed out.

"Really?! You're serious?!" I exclaimed, trying not to die.

"Yup. You did a whole lot better than a lot of other people that tried out for the team. Our first practice will be Wednesday at four," He said, before going back and sitting down with his friends again. I don't think anything could have wiped that smile off my face.

* * *

I was wrong. So terribly wrong. Practice was horrible. We practiced for _hours._ Well into dinner. It had started to rain while we were out there, so it made it hard to see anything. Harry and Ron weren't there either, because Ron's stupid wand backfired, so we were short of a seeker and a keeper. It was raining so hard at one point, that we couldn't see the bludgers, and one almost knocked me from my broom. I had at least two or three cracked ribs. I slowly limped into the Great Hall for the remainder of dinner, and lowered myself carefully onto the seat.

"How was practice? Congratulations on making the team, by the way." Neville said, scooching over to sit by me.

"ugh, thanks. It was horrible. I need to go and see Madam Pomfrey before I go up to bed, I think I broke myself." I groaned. Neville laughed quietly, and I whacked him lightly on the arm.

"You're so mean." I joked, flicking some of my mashed potatoes at his face, and watched as they slowly slid down his face and onto his robes.

"Oh. I'm mean, am I? I'm the one giving you congrats, and all you give me is a spoonful of mashed potatoes in my face!" He says, and we laugh a little. I stopped as soon as I had begun though, because it hurt too much.

"I'm going to go see Madam Pomfrey. Goodnight, Neville." I said, smiling softly at him before rising slowly from my seat, and walking- limping- from the Great Hall.

* * *

 **So...How was it? I'm sorry I haven't been updating much.**

 **~MMJ**

 **AKA~Malfoy Mouth James**

 **Over and out.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Elizabeth,_

 _I didn't want to tell you, because I didn't know if you were ready to hear about your mother. This isn't really how I had planned to tell you, either. I don't really know how to say this, I was never good at explaining things like this. Your mother was a Muggle, I know that's really blunt, but there it is. Your father met her during the summer after his sixth year, when he ran away to live with the Potters. I hope that answers your questions for now, I don't want to have to explain this to you over a letter; it isn't how you should be finding this all out. Be careful, Elizabeth. Please don't go looking for trouble. I know you, and I know you will just g waltzing around. Be careful, and don't be stupid, okay? I hope all is well._

 _Love Tonks._

So I was right. I was a Half-blood. It doesn't really bother me, though. I would rather be a Half-blood, or even a Muggle Born, than a Pureblood. It was all just stupid, why should anyone care who your parents are? Or what your blood status is? Maybe I only think like that, because I don't see why people would hate others for their family's mistakes. I just have practice, I guess.

"Hey Elizabeth, what are you planning on doing during spare time today?" Hermione asked as she came and sat down next to me. I shrugged my shoulders, still preoccupied with the letter.

"Who's the letter from?" Hermione asked.

"Tonks." I said quietly. So, if the thing was going after Muggle Borns, would it go after Half-bloods too?

"Are you okay? You seem kind of... shaky," Hermione said, reaching her hand up to feel my forehead.

"I'm fine, it's just... Do you think the thing from the Chamber Of Secrets is going to attack Half-bloods too?" I asked. I just wanted to see what she thought.

"I don't know, probably. I mean, it went after Filch's cat, and she wasn't even a human. Why? Are you worried about someone?" She asked.

"I was just wondering..." I said. I don't know hwy I didn't tell her, but I felt like I just wanted to keep it to myself until I could comprehend it fully. She was right, though. The thing would probably attack anyone or anything that got in it's way.

* * *

Today was our first Quidditch match. I was so excited, I just couldn't wait! There was only a little rain. We were going up against Slytherin, and I couldn't wait to see their downfall. Draco Malfoy had bought his way onto the team, and everyone had gotten Nimbus 2001's. It just wasn't fair! At least we all knew that we got on the team from actual talent, and not our Daddy's buying our way in. We would beat them, even if our brooms weren't as good as theirs. We would beat them. I just knew it. We all went down for breakfast, but I didn't eat much. I was feeling too nervous and excited, and I didn't want to throw up in front of everyone. Besides, I flew better if I skipped a meal.

I got up from my seat along with the rest of the team, and we headed down to the changing rooms by the pitch. I changed quickly, I no longer felt any pain when I moved. Madam Pomfrey was brilliant! There was no doubt about that! We all waited inside the little hut like room for Madam Hooch to call us out. We didn't have to wait too long, and soon we were flying out onto the pitch. We watched as she let loose the snitch, followed by the two bludgers. Finally she threw the Quaffle up into the air, and the match started. I dove towards the Quaffle, but my broom was much slower than the Slytherin's. One of their chasers reached it first, and threw it towards another Slytherin. Unfortunately for them, Angelina blocked the pass, and shot down towards the other side of the pitch. Katie and I flew on opposite sides of her, and flew towards the Slytherin goals.

Angelina threw it to Katie, who in turn faked a throw at the goals, and quickly threw it to me. I caught it and threw it at the highest goal, while their keeper was still down at the lowest after Katie's fake throw. The Slytherin keeper blocked it just in time, and we chased after it as they took it towards Gryffindor end. This wasn't going as well as I had hoped, but it had only just started. We would get better, we just needed to warm up a little. This pattern continued on, and soon we were loosing, 60-0.

This match wasn't going well for any of us. But least of all Harry. A bludger had decided to chase him, and _only_ him, for the whole match so far. No matter what anyone did, it kept coming back towards him. It had almost knocked him off his broom so many times. I don't know where he was now, but I bet you all the sickles in the world that he was trying not to get plummled by that stupid bludger. We kept trying and trying to score more goals, but it just wasn't working. Our brooms were never fast enough to catch up with them. I was flying close to one of the stands, when Harry and Malfoy came shooting around the corner. I quickly jerked my broom down, and just barely missed them.

"What the hell?!" I yelled. I had to duck again not two seconds later as the corrupted bludger came around the corner after them. I flew back towards where the Quaffle was. Angelina had managed to get it again, and she threw it to me. I raced towards the Slytherin goals, but I could tell there was chasers from the other team behind me. I looked up to pass it to Katie or Angelina, but both were being blocked. I leaned forwards more, trying to go as fast as I could on my broom. I was almost close enough to shoot, when one of the Slytherin beaters hit a bludger at me. I had to pull back, and when I did One of the chasers from behind me flew right into me(on purpose, those cauldron bums), and knocked me off my broom.

I screamed as I tried to grab at my broom, but I totally failed. I started to fall faster and faster towards the ground. _Oh Merlin, this is it! This is it! I'm going to die! They're going to have to scrape me off the Quidditch pitch!_ I thought before everything went black.

* * *

 **Sorry for the cliff hanger, but OH WELL!**

 **~MMJ**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait, I was in Romania. DEAL WITH IT!**

 **Now read.**

 **~MMJ**

* * *

"...okay?" _everything's so fuzzy..._

"-ita!" _Why is everyone yelling..._

"...hear us?" _Hear what..._ My eyes fluttered open, and I cringed at the light.

"She's up! She's up!" Someone yelled.

"Shut... Up..." I mumbled. Everything hurt.

"Hey Rita. How're you doing?" Someone asked. Hermione?

"Hermione? Why are you here? Why are any of us here? Hermione, why are we in Wonderland?!" I said. This was freaky. So many unnatural colors! Was that the Cheshire Cat?!

"What? Rita, are you okay?" She said softly as she reached out to touch my hand.

"I'm back, I got Madam Pomfrey!"

"Why is everyone yelling?" I said as my head started pounding unbearably.

"Sorry." I picked my head up a little.

"Neville? I understood why Hermione is in Wonderland, being a muggle born and all, but why are you here?" I said.

"Wonderland?" He said.

"Oh no! I'm late! Late! So late! The queen will have my head!" I yelled.

"Out! Everybody out! She needs rest! Dear, how do you feel?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Like a daisy. How do you think I feel?! I'm going to have my head cut off!" I said.

"Oh dear, dear, dear, dear. Tsk, tsk, tsk. That stupid Quidditch..." She said, Suddenly the harsh, cold reality came back to me. I bolted up, ignoring my poor head.

"QUIDDITCH! OH NO! WE LOST, DIDN'T WE? DID WE? DID WE WIN?!" I yelled.

"Relax Dear, you won. Now, do you remember how you got hurt?" She asked calmly.

"THAT STUPID UNICORN TURD KNOCKED ME OFF MY BROOM! WE GOT A SHOT FOR THAT, RIGHT?! WE BETTER HAVE! IF WE DIDN'T I WILL BE HAVING A TALK WITH MCGONAGALL!" I said.

"Calm down! You're going to make your head worse! Lay DOWN!" Madam Pomfrey yelled. I immediately stopped yelling and stared at her wide eyed. I quickly fell back on the white hospital bed. "Now, get some rest. You'll be fine." She instructed. She left and I groaned. Why? I don't want to 'rest'! I stared at the ceiling. I wonder why Neville came? I mean, I guess we were kind of friends... But not really best friends like me and Mione. I heard a moan to my left, and I turned my head to look. Harry was laying in another hospital bed a few beds down.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He jumped. He looked over at me and glared.

"Why do you care?" He bit out. I frowned.

"Because I'm not a heartless monster. I care about people." I said. He snorted. My frown deepened.

"Okay, maybe I'm just trying to trick you into being my friend so I can kill you. You know, finish the job that Voldemort started," I said sarcastically.

"That sounds more like it," He said, glaring over at me. I huffed and rolled my eyes.

"Oh please, what crap has the Orange One been feeding you now? I'm not my father, you know," I pointed out.

"How do I know?" He had a point. I shrugged.

"You don't, I guess. You just have to trust people." I said.

"That's like saying I should give Malfoy a chance,"

I laughed so hard I snorted, "Okay, okay! I get your point! Just some advice, don't give Malfoy a chance. Or the time of day," I said. I stared off into space for a while.

"Do you miss your father?" He said quietly after a while.

"How do I miss something I never knew?" I said, quoting Neville.

"Yeah, I guess..." He said.

"Do you miss what you never had?" I asked, hoping I wasn't pushing him too far. I liked having friends, it made me feel better.

"I guess so. I mean, I miss what could have been, you know?" I did know.

"Yeah. I never knew my Mum either, died when I was little..." I said, sharing my new found knowledge.

"I guess we have something in common..." He said bitterly.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

I think I shocked him. "...For what?"

"My dad. If he wouldn't have given you guys up to Him, you would still have a family, or at least a nice one." I said. It wasn't fair.

"I mean, why us? Why do we have to live without parents?! What did we do to deserve it, you know?! It drives me crazy! Did I do something wrong? Like, in a past life or something?! I just do't get it!" I said, before breaking down and crying. I didn't mean to, it just came out. I've never really been able to talk to anyone about this. Or someone who understood at least.

"...Umm," Harry said, clearly uncomfortable with my crying.

"I'm-Sorry! I-Couldn't-Help-It!" I gasped in between sobs. I've never had a mental breakdown before, and it was freaking me out. By the time Madam Pomfrey came running in, I was in hysterics and hyperventilating. I was mumbling to myself in between gasps for air.

"I'm not him. I'm not mean. Am I? Am I? Am I mean? I don't want to be my father!" I cried.

"what? Dear, calm down! It's alright!" Madam Pomfrey said.

"Why? Why did he have to do it?!" I said, the sobs coming back. That was when I passed out.


	10. Chapter 10

That. Was. Embarrassing. I cried my eyes out in front of Harry Potter! I don't know what happened, it just overwhelmed me! I was still in the hospital wing, and he was released on the second day. It's been five days now. Apparently I have a concussion, and Madam Pomfrey is worried I'll have another, what she calls it, 'mental breakdown'. Neville and Hermione visited me again yesterday, and Hermione let me read over her notes (my God, woman! You don't have to write it down word for word!). It feels odd, to have friends. And, even odder, I think I am starting to _like_ someone. Like, like _like._ I've never liked anyone before. I heard the door open, and I turned my head to see who was coming in. It was Hermione and Neville.

"Rita! Madam Pomfrey said you can leave now!" Hermione said, rather loudly, I might add. I was out of that hospital bed faster than you can say 'careful, Rita!', which is what Neville tried to say. It felt so good to be able to walk around. I ran a few circles around Hermione and Neville before running for the door.

"Rita! Wait! You don't even know what time it is!" Hermione protested as I flung open the wooden door.

"So? I'm free! I'll find a clock, or something!" I shouted over my shoulder as I ran down the hall. And right into Ron. I fell backwards on my chair area(A/N: HAHAHA ANYONE WHO IS A TRUE HARRY POTTER FAN WILL GET THIS JOKE!).

"I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!" I said, pushing myself up off the ground. He just glared at me and pushed by. I continued on towards the Gryffindor tower, desperate for a shower. Hey, that rhymes! _Maybe I really did injure my head..._

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked.

 _Unicorn turds._ "I was in the hospital with a concussion. Can't you cut me some slack?" I asked hopefully. She gave me a glare like look. _Now I know how Neville feels! Poor thing, he really should start writing down the passwords._

 _"_ Fine, be that way!" I said, pouting as I slid down the wall. I really wanted to take that shower... Maybe I could trick her into letting me in. Or I could just ask her what time t is.

"Do you know what time it is?" I asked.

She growled, "Just because I'm a painting doesn't mean I'm stupid. Of course I know what time it is! It's eleven thirty-four."

"Thanks!" I said, jumping up. I ran down the hall towards the Great Hall. At least I could get some food... I opened the heavy wooden doors that lead into the Great Hall, and walked over to the Gryffindor table. I sat down by myself at the end of the table. Hermione and Neville weren't here yet, so I had to sit by myself. I felt eyes on me, so I looked up and saw Harry looking at me. I quickly looked back down at my food. _Maybe he doesn't think you're a big cry baby. Maybe he understands, Rita. Jeez!_ Don't you hate it when that stupid voice always breaks into your thoughts? I do. I pushed my food around my plate. I suddenly wasn't hungry anymore.

"Hey, Rita." Someone called. It wasn't Ron or Hermione, so the voice scared me. I looked up, my face showing my complete shock. It was Harry.

"Next Quidditch practice is Thursday. Just thought you should know, so you don't get further behind." He said before turning back to his friends. I should have known. The Boy Who Lived doesn't have to be forgiving. Big unicorn turd. Just because you have some stupid scar on your head doesn't mean that you are above everyone else. Jerk. I glared at my food. Poor thing.


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm starting to think I shouldn't play Quidditch anymore!" I said through gritted teeth. It had been horrible, another practice ending with being doused in cold mud.

"Why-What happened?" Hermione asked, turning around in her seat.

"Everybody hates me! Don't get me wrong, and I don't really care, but that doesn't mean you have to be complete gits about it!" I said, throwing my hands in the air.

"What do you mean?" Neville asked, looking up at me.

"Stupid Katie Bell knocked me off my broom!" I exclaimed, falling back into a chair, and rubbing the mud out of my eyes.

"You know what?" I started again, "I'm sick of this! This year is not going well at all! I guess it could be worse, but... There haven't been any people getting petrified again, have there?" I asked. Hermione shook her head.

"Not since Creevey." Neville said. I nodded.

"Good. We should do something about it. What do you think it is? I mean, I'm sure there's many animals or spells to completely petrify people. I'll be back!" I exclaimed, getting up to go to the library.

"Rita, wait!" Mione shouted out.

"What?" I asked, turning around.

"You should probably clean up first, especially if your going to the library. Madam Pince will kick you out in a heartbeat!" She called back. I nodded my head in agreement before running up the stairs and slamming the bathroom door closed.

* * *

I threw the door open and the steam flowed out with me into my dorm I shared with the other girls. My hair was still sopping wet, and I wrung it out again, but only got a few drops out. I ran down the steps and out through the portrait hole. I ran through the halls, my shoes slapping against the hard floors. I'm sure I left a little trail of water behind me, but I don't care. I finally reached the library and started looking through books.

* * *

"Wake up, dear." Madam Pince said, shaking me awake. I had fallen asleep at the library table, books all around me.

"S-Sorry, Madam Pince." I apologized.

"No matter. Make sure you put these books back, Miss. Black." I nodded my head and put the books in a pile, setting off down the rows and putting them back where they go. I left the library, followed by an irritated Madam Pince.

"Did you find any thing?" Neville asked as I walked in. I shook my head in disappointment.

"I'm really tired, so I'm going to bed. See you later, Neville." I said, waving to Neville as I walked to the stairs. _What could it be? What can be petrifying students, but is not able to be seen by the naked eye? I've been through all the books about invisible monsters, and not a single thing that could do that kind of damage!_ I rubbed my forehead as I ran my hand along the wall leading to the girls dorms. I opened the door slowly, and toppled onto my bed, immediately falling asleep.

* * *

"What's wrong, Rita? You look like you got hit by a train!" Mione exclaimed as I sat down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast the next day.

"Wow, thanks, 'Mione. I feel loved. I was at the library all night, trying to figure out what is petrifying things. I don't know how you do it, 'Mione." I said, resting my head on my hand. She shrugged.

"Well? Did you find anything?" I looked at her and nodded sadly.

"Ugh! This is crazy! Why haven't the teachers done anything about it yet?!" I demanded.

"They probably can't figure out what it is either!" Hermione pointed out. I sighed and rested my head on my hand again. I closed my eyes, and slowly fell asleep, allowing my face to slip off my hand and onto the edge of my porridge bowl, which resulted in it flying up and dumping my breakfast onto my head.

"ARGH! What the bloody Hell-?!" I yelled, jumping up and wiping oatmeal out of my eyes. I heard laughter from the end of the table. I looked up to see Harry laughing with Ronald and some of his other friends. My face fell a little more and I said a quick bye to Hermione and Neville before running off to take a shower.

* * *

"Rita? Are you in here?" Hermione asked as she stepped into the bathroom. You could hear Myrtles loud crying in the background, so that helped to cover up my crying.

"Yeah!" I called out.

"Oh Rita! What's wrong?! Neville, come on! She's in here!" Hermione yelled out, followed by the sound of dragging feet.

"But Hermione! This is a _girls_ bathroom!" I heard Neville protest.

"Ugh. What happened, Rita?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing." I said between sniffs.

"A-Are you sure?" Neville asked. I nodded before realizing that they couldn't see me.

"Yeah."

"You can tell us anything, Rita!" Hermione whined. I sighed.

"Malfoy magicked up porridge and dumped it on me in front of half the school!" I said.

"Oh, Rita! Don't let him get to you! No one likes him anyway!" Neville said.

"It's fine guys, really!" I protested. "I'll come out later, promise!"

"Okay..." Hermione said. She pushed Neville out and closed the door. I sat there for another minute, before opening the stall door and walking up to the bathroom mirror. I splashed some cold water on my face. I heard a door shift open, and looked up into the mirror to see who came in, expecting to see Hermione again.

"Look, Hermione, I'll come out in a second!" I said, just about to turn around before I saw what had come in through the mirror. It barely registered before my body went completely stiff, and all went black.

* * *

 **MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFF HANGER!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, that was really mean of me to leave you for that long with a cliff hanger like that. And wow. I sucked at that last chapter.**

* * *

 _"It's fine guys, really!" I protested. "I'll come out later, promise!"_

 _"Okay..." Hermione said. She pushed Neville out and closed the door. I sat there for another minute, before opening the stall door and walking up to the bathroom mirror. I splashed some cold water on my face. I heard a door shift open, and looked up into the mirror to see who came in, expecting to see Hermione again._

 _"Look, Hermione, I'll come out in a second!" I said, just about to turn around before I saw what had come in through the mirror. It barely registered before my body went completely stiff, and all went black._

* * *

HPOV:

"Have any of you seen Rita? I haven't seen her since I saw her in the girls bathroom, and that was yesterday!" I said as I sat down next to Harry and Ron.

"Why would we care? Honestly Hermione! Why do you even hang out with her? Do you _not_ know who her father is? She's not good enough for you!" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh please Ron. Just because her father did bad things doesn't mean she will too! You should at least give her a chance! Once you get to know her she's a really nice girl! And besides, she was way more accepting of me than either of you two. It took a bloody troll to make us friends. All we did was bump into each other!" I said, shaking my head. Boys and their stubbornness.

"I don't know Hermione. I think you should at least be careful around her, you never know what can happen." harry warned, not even looking up from his breakfast. I huffed.

"Fine. If neither of you are going to help me look for her, I'll go on my own!" I snapped before abruptly standing up and snatching my bag off the bench.

"Hermione! Wait! Don't be a prat, Hermione!" Ron called after me, but I ignored him. The bloody git.

* * *

"Have you found her?" I asked, running up to Neville. We had been searching all morning, and it was almost time to go to class.

"No!" He huffed, shaking his head.

"Oh no. What do you think could have happened to her?" I asked. "I knew we shouldn't have left her alone in the bathroom!"

"I still can't believe I was in a _girls_ lavatory!" Neville groaned, looking quite sick. I chuckled despite the situation.

"Neville, there was no one else in there! And besides, we were helping our friend. I highly doubt that you would have gotten into any trouble." I said, looking around at the passing people, hoping to find Rita tucked deep into the crowd somewhere. No such luck, however.

"T-Trouble? Oh Merlin! I could have gotten in so much trouble!" He groaned again, putting his hands over his face. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I hope she's okay.." I said, looking around again. "Should we ask Professor McGonagall if she knows if she is okay?"

"Maybe... That might be smart. Come on!" He said before leading the way through the crowds of kids going to the great hall.

"Professor McGonagall? Professor!" I yelled when she was in sight.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" She asked, turning around and facing us.

"Would you happen to know where Rita Black is?" I asked, hoping she did.

"No, I'm sorry. Where did you last see her?" She asked.

"I saw her last in the girls bathroom yesterday. I don't know when Neville saw her last, though." I lied.

"Alright, well don't worry Miss Granger. I'm sure we'll find her soon." She said before walking off.

"That did nothing to help my worry. What do we do now?" I asked, throwing my hands up into the air.

"We have to go to class, Hermione. It's getting late." Neville pointed out. I sighed.

"Yeah, I guess. She might even be in the classroom already." I said, hoping beyond hope that I was right.

* * *

NPOV

I walked out of the Herbology greenhouse with Hermione. We had lunch next, but I had a feeling that Hermione was going to skip lunch like she did breakfast to try and find Rita. We haven't seen her all day, and I was really worried. Especially with people showing up petrified.

"Hermione..." I said, tapping her on her shoulder.

"What? Did you find her?" She said, turning around.

"We haven't checked the hospital wing yet." I pointed out. She frowned.

"Why would you say that? DO you think she got hurt?" She asked, ringing her hands. I shrugged.

"It's worth a shot. She is kind of clumsy... Maybe she just fell down the stairs again." I said, more to myself than Hermione.

"We shouldn't have left last night until she came with us. This is all our fault!" She groaned. I dropped my head and kicked at the grass.

"Come on," She said, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the hospital wing. We were about halfway there when we ran into Harry and Ron.

"Did you guys hear? Black is in the hospital wing!" Ron said, a smile on his face.

"Ronald Weasley! Why are you so happy about that? What is wrong with you?" Hermione scolded.

"What happened?" I asked through gritted teeth. I can't believe that Ron could be so happy about this.

"I heard she was petrified..." Harry mumbled. At least he had the decency to be ashamed of Ron's behavior.

"Oh God," Hermione said before rushing off towards the hospital wing, with me behind her.

"Madam Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey!" Hermione said as she rushed into the room lined with hospital beds.

"Yes dear?" Pomfrey asked, turning towards us.

"Is it true? Is Rita in here?" I asked. Madam Pomfrey nodded sadly.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall Brought her in a few hours ago." She said sadly. I groaned.

"This is our fault!" Hermione said, covering her face with her hands.

"Don't worry dears, once we get those mandrake plants to the right age we will be able to un-petrify them." She said.

"Did you send a letter to her Mum yet?" Hermione asked.

"We sent one to her legal guardian, Her Mum passed away when she was younger." Madam Pomfrey said. Hermione and I shared a look.

"She never told us that." I said.

"Well then when she wakes up don't say anything about it." She said, giving us a look that meant she meant it. Hermione and I nodded to show her we understood.

"Good, now go on to lunch. There isn't anything you two can do now." She said, shooing us out.


	13. Chapter 13

_"We sent one to her legal guardian, Her Mum passed away when she was younger." Madam Pomfrey said. Hermione and I shared a look._

 _"She never told us that." I said._

 _"Well then when she wakes up don't say anything about it." She said, giving us a look that meant she meant it. Hermione and I nodded to show her we understood._

 _"Good, now go on to lunch. There isn't anything you two can do now." She said, shooing us out._

* * *

RPOV

I woke up, completely stiff and very sore. I groaned as I tried to force my muscles to allow me to at least sit up.

"What happened?" I wondered a loud. Madam Pomfrey was busy rushing back and forth around the hospital wing.

"Oh! You're up, great news, great news!" She said before waddling over to me to make sure I was okay.

"You were petrified, dear. You're the first one to have woken up!" She said, I looked at the kids laying in the other beds for the first time. There was the Creevey boy, Nearly Headless Nick, Hermione, The Ravenclaw Prefect... Wait a second!

"Hermione! Oh no! Will they be okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Of course dear! Now, run along to the feast before you miss out on everything. I'll send the rest once they wake up." She said, shooing me towards the door. I walked slowly, still trying to gain back the feeling in my body. I wasn't too afraid for Mione, because if I had woken up fine, so would she. I was petrified for much longer than her, for all I know. I stood in front of the great hall doors, wondering how I got there so fast, and if I would be able to just sneak up to the Gryffindor common room. I decided I wouldn't be able to get away with it, because I would get an earful from Hermione about it later. I sighed and slowly pushed the heavy doors open, and walked in to my usual spot next to Neville towards the end of the Gryffindor table. Before I could get more than a few steps in however, Neville rushed up and hugged me.

"Rita! You're back!" He exclaimed, letting me go.

"Really? I thought I was dreaming." I replied sarcastically. He laughed as we walked back to our spots, which I found funny, because what I said wasn't anywhere near funny. Confusing, right? Or is it just me? I sat down across from Neville, and pilled my plate with food higher than Ronald even. I had just started to finally eat when the doors opened again, and Hermione came rushing in.

"Hermione!" I yelled, standing up and running to greet her with a hug. I let go so Ron and Harry could each hug her, except Ron being his usual unicorn turd self, decided against it and instead shook her hand. Pft.

"Why so formal, Ronald?" I teased. He shot me a death glare and we all went back to our seats. Somehow Hermione had convinced them to sit down by us. Probably because they had missed her while she was gone, and didn't want her to get angry at the like she so often did. I ate and ate and ate until I couldn't eat any more. Hermione kept warning me to slow down, or I would end up like Ron, but I didn't really listen. I was too hungry from however long it's been since I last ate. I waited for everyone else to finish, and turned towards the front when Dumbledore stood up.

"Attention everyone, please!" He said, his voice echoing around the room, "I would like to make an announcement. Due to all of the petrifactions that have happened recently, all end of year exams have been canceled!" He said before siting down once more. The were groans of shock from the Ravenclaws, who had already studied I'm sure, and cheers from the other three, but in the middle you couldn't help but hear Hermione's devastated,

"Oh no!" I laughed as she looked around as if someone was going to jump out and say,

"Just kidding!"

"Hermione! Be happy! I'm sure even you wouldn't have done very good on them because you missed so much!" I said, trying to make her feel better. Although I think it had the opposite effect on her, because she just burst out into a few tears.

"Come on Hermione. Let's go pack before we have to leave for the summer." I said, pulling her up by her arm and leading her to our dorm, after saying a few goodbyes to Neville, Ron, and Harry Potter; the kid who saved the whole schools arses. Again.

I stuffed my school books into my trunk, and then sat on my bed. I sighed, running my hand across the bed sheets.

"I missed so much of this year, and now we already have to go back home!" I said, "You're so lucky Hermione. When you step off the train and onto the platform, you have your parents there to great you. I just wish I had that. Hell, I wish I would have at least been able to actually get to know my parents. Death Eaters or not, they are still my parents, and I still love them, no matter what they did."

Hermione came over and sat down next to me on my bed and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Rita, maybe it's for the best. Who knows what would have happened if you would have gotten to know them! You could have grown up hearing all the wrong things. We might not have been friends if it wasn't for what happened. You might have even been in Slytherin for all we know!" Hermione said. I stood up and turned towards her.

"I don't care! I just want to have had more time with them! Wouldn't you, Hermione? Wouldn't you at least want to know who they were? Grow up with the love only parents can give? I guess not, since that's what you've grown up with. You got to have everything that I've ever wanted to happen, and yet you still can't seem to see why I wish I could know who they were! How would you feel if they were ripped away, right now, and you never got to see them again?" I yelled, trying to make her see why I want to have at least a few memories of my parents.

"Rita, I'm sorry! Really! But I still think that it happened for a reason! I think this was meant to happen!" She said, standing up too.

"I don't have a single memory of my parents, Hermione! Not one! I was cruelly ripped off! My Mum dying when I was too little to cry, and my father being carted off to Azkaban before I could walk!" I yelled.

"There's a reason for why he was taken there, Rita! He wasn't a good man! He wouldn't have been good as a father, Rita! Just listen to me!" She said. I could feel the blood rising up in my face.

"How can you say that? How could you say that to me?! You don't even know! Not one bit! You know nothing about him besides what you've been told!" I yelled.

"You don't know either, Rita! You know just as much of him as I do! That's not enough to be able to tell if he was a good man or not!" She argued.

"And neither do you, Hermione! For all we know he could have been framed!" I yelled in her face. It had become a full on shouting match.

"How can you be so dull? He killed his best friend! Sold his other best friends out to You-Know-Who, and killed a bunch of helpless muggles!" She yelled.

"You don't know if he did that!" I said, tears pouring out of my eyes and down my cheeks.

"And you don't know if he didn't!" She yelled back.

"He plead not guilty, Hermione. As his daughter I have to have at least a little bit of belief in him!" I said, crumpling to the ground in a heap of tears and limbs.

"What is going on in here?!" Professor McGonagall yelled from the doorway, seeing Hermione panting from all of her yelling, and me sobbing on the floor.

"What happened?!" She demanded.

"Rita- She- She just kept yelling, and I-I tried to make her see that she was being dense- And, I- I yelled back at her!" Hermione said, looking around at everything.

"Miss Black, what is the matter here?" The professor asked me, stepping further into the freshly cleaned room.

"No one understands! They don't get it! They're all prats! All of them! No one seems to care that I lost my parents! My parents! They never say, 'Oh, you're Black's daughter? I'm so sorry for what he did and that you lost everything!' No! All they say is 'Oh, you're Black's kid?! Get away from here!', Like I'm something they just stepped in on the side of the road! Like I'm just going to turn out just like him! I have feelings just like everyone else!" I yelled, turning and glaring at Hermione. She shrank back, but I didn't allow my glare to lessen.

"Miss Black, how about we all just calm down, okay? I'm sure Hermione didn't mean it, she was just trying to help you." The teacher said softly, crouching down next to me. I wiped my face on my robe sleeve and stood up, before throwing the rest of my things in my trunk.

"Are we all good here, then" McGonagall asked. Hermione told her we were. She left through the door, and Hermione stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"Rita, I'm sorry. You're right, I shouldn't be so quick to judge." She said, coming closer.

"I'm sorry too, Mione. I shouldn't have yelled at you so easily. We are supposed to be best friends. Best friends don't do that." I said before giving her a hug.

"I'll try to be more understanding of what happened." She said as we continued to hug it all out. I nodded my head in thanks.

"We should finish packing..." I said.

"Yeah." We packed for a few minutes in silence, and then I laughed a little.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I was just thinking that now at least I have something to do this summer." I said. She looked at me.

"You're not going to...?" She said, trailing off.

"No." I said, knowing what she was thinking, "I've got some detective work to do." I said. She looked at me and shook her head.

"Just don't get yourself into any trouble... And, Rita? Promise me that if you do find evidence that he is innocent... Don't go do something stupid. Take the evidence to the Ministry." She said. I nodded my head.

"I promise." I said.

"Rita." She said. I smiled sheepishly and uncrossed my fingers and put my hands up.

"I, Rita Elizabeth Black, Swear on Merlin's Pants, to not do something stupid. And to go straight to the Ministry Of Magic when I find evidence stating my father was framed!" I said. Hermione laughed, and I laughed a little with her. It felt good to laugh after so long of nothing.


	14. Chapter 14

**If I mentioned Remus already, and it doesn't exactly go with what I am writing in this chapter, I am sorry, my mind is a bit forgetful.**

* * *

 _"I promise." I said._

 _"Rita." She said. I smiled sheepishly and uncrossed my fingers and put my hands up._

 _"I, Rita Elizabeth Black, Swear on Merlin's Pants, to not do something stupid. And to go straight to the Ministry Of Magic when I find evidence stating my father was framed!" I said. Hermione laughed, and I laughed a little with her. It felt good to laugh after so long of nothing._

* * *

 **RPOV**

I stepped off the last step to the Hogwarts Express, and walked through the crowded platform, trying to find Tonks. I finally found her towards the back of the platform, and I waved to get her attention. She smiled and waved back when she saw me, and I ran over there.

"Tonks!" I said, hugging her when I had gotten over there.

"How was your year, Rita?" She asked. I pulled away before answering.

"It was okay, I missed quite a bit of it though," I said as I pushed my trolley with my trunk and cat basket out into the muggle station.

"So I heard." She said. We walked in a comfortable silence after that, hailing a taxi to go home.

* * *

"I'm going to go outside for a bit, okay?" I asked from the hallway leading to the door.

"Okay! Just be careful and be home for lunch!" She replied from the kitchen. I opened the door and walked out, closing it behind me. I had two things I wanted to accomplish this summer: Get good at running(because I'm really bad at it), and figure out for myself if my father truly is guilty. I was going to work on the first one today. I started to jog to the park and trails that was a few roads over from my house. I was really out of shape, even though sometimes we have to run laps around the pitch for quidditch. Don't ask me, I don't understand it either. But I was always the last one to finish, and that gets quite embarrassing. I pushed myself a little harder once I was feeling okay with the speed I was going. I passed a few other people-some of them runners, who were going considerably faster than me. I sat down on one of the benches halfway through the trails that snaked around and through the woods to the side of the park where the muggle children played in the _really_ hot sun.

It probably would have been smart to bring a water bottle.

* * *

 **NPOV**

"Neville! Oh, we missed you!" Gran said when I got off the train. She was standing off to the side by Uncle Algie.

"Missed you too, Gran." I said quietly as I walked over to them. I watched as Rita ran off towards the woman that she stays with.

"What are you looking at, Neville?" Uncle Algie asked, looking towards where I was looking, trying to figure out what it was. I blushed and grabbed my trunk from the ground.

"Nothing. Let's go." I said, and started to walk towards the barrier.

It was going to be a long summer.

Maybe I could write to her. I mean, we are friends... Right?

* * *

 **RPOV**

Even I can notice how much better at running I got since I started running a couple weeks ago. I woke up like any other day, and went down stairs to eat breakfast before I went running again. I sat down at the table with my orange and a bowl of cereal. I didn't even look up when I heard the flutter of owl wings, because I knew it wouldn't be for me. It's too early for the Hogwarts letters to be coming already. I saw Tonks pay the mail owl out of the corner of my eye, and almost had a heart attack when something fell on the table in front of me.

I may have screamed a little. Just a little.

"Were expecting a letter?" Tonks asked, trying to hold back her laughter. I shook my head vigorously. She couldn't it in any longer, and burst out laughing. I frowned at her, and picked up my letter. Yup, it was addressed to me... I opened it and pulled out the letter that was inside. I looked to the bottom of it and saw that it was from Neville. My stomach got kind of tingly, and I couldn't figure out why. I finished my food before going up stairs to my room to read his letter.

 _Rita,_

 _How has your summer been so far? Mine has been kind of crazy, what with my uncle staying with us and all. It gets kind of boring without all the classes and homework to keep us busy, doesn't it? I'm sure I have ruined all of my clothes with the dirt from our mini garden already. Although, it's almost too hot out to go outside now. I've only written a few letters, so this one probably isn't one of the best letters you have ever gotten. What classes are you going to take next year? I'm taking care of magical creatures, divination, and another herbology class. I hope all is well,_

 _Neville_

I couldn't help but laugh. Because I get _so_ many other letters, right? Funny. I got a piece of parchment and a quill out from my desk to write back.

 _Neville,_

 _I've been good, I suppose. Mostly I have just been running every day so far, and that gets tiring pretty quickly. Life is never dull with Tonks, so every day is more than crazy, haha. Don't worry about the letter, I've only gotten letters from Tonks, and those are very scattered, so your letter is the most put together letter I have ever read. I'm taking Arithmancy, Divination, and Ancient Runes. I can't wait for school to start back up. But really, your taking_ two _Herbology classes? Jeez, Neville! Oh well, I can't really say anything. If I could I would probably take two potions classes. If Snape wasn't the teacher, that is. Have you ever thought that his name should be Professor Anti-Shampoo? I most certainly have, I know that._

 _~ R.E.B._

I rolled it up and gave it to the owl that we have here at home, and told him to take it to Neville Longbottom. Our owl is kind of old, so you have to say it a few times. Once he left I grabbed one of my new books that I got. It can't hurt to skip one day of running.

* * *

 **Did you like the extra Neville point of view? If so, say so in the little review box down bellow, and I'll make sure to do at least one Neville point of view in each chapter during the summer. And of course there will be some during the school year.**


	15. Chapter 15

**If I mentioned Remus already, and it doesn't exactly go with what I am writing in this chapter, I am sorry, my mind is a bit forgetful.**

* * *

 _I couldn't help but laugh. Because I get so many other letters, right? Funny. I got a piece of parchment and a quill out from my desk to write back._

 _Neville,_

 _I've been good, I suppose. Mostly I have just been running every day so far, and that gets tiring pretty quickly. Life is never dull with Tonks, so every day is more than crazy, haha. Don't worry about the letter, I've only gotten letters from Tonks, and those are very scattered, so your letter is the most put together letter I have ever read. I'm taking Arithmancy, Divination, and Ancient Runes. I can't wait for school to start back up. But really, your taking two Herbology classes? Jeez, Neville! Oh well, I can't really say anything. If I could I would probably take two potions classes. If Snape wasn't the teacher, that is. Have you ever thought that his name should be Professor Anti-Shampoo? I most certainly have, I know that._

 _~ R.E.B._

 _I rolled it up and gave it to the owl that we have here at home, and told him to take it to Neville Longbottom. Our owl is kind of old, so you have to say it a few times. Once he left I grabbed one of my new books that I got. It can't hurt to skip one day of running._

* * *

 **RPOV**

I had tried to go through some of the muggle police reports and the reports filed out by the Aurors that had gone to the alley where my father was said to have killed thirteen people. I couldn't find much, because apparently when they get a good enough suspect they stop filing out paperwork. So everything I did find pointed it all straight to my father. I sighed. I had looked and looked for nearly two weeks, and I had stayed up really late into the night just looking for proof that wasn't there. I had stayed up all night last night, and I was starting to feel it. Tonks was worrying about me, worried that I was getting sick or something. I didn't tell her what I was doing, and I wanted to make up for scaring her. I groaned as I got up and out of my seat and tip toed down to the kitchen to make breakfast for her. Tonks usually sleeps in until around ten on Sundays, so I had plenty of time, since it was only eight thirty. I made some toast, eggs, bacon, and pancakes and placed them on the table along with a glass of orange juice for the both of us. Tonks hated coffee, and she said I was too young for it. There was just one last thing I had to d before she woke up. I had almost forgot to put the newspaper on the table at her spot. The mail owl had delivered it earlier, but I had just put it on the counter. I unrolled it and smoothed it out, about to put it down at her spot, when the bold, black headline caught my eye. My breath caught in my throat, and my eyes grew wide. I accidentally dropped the glass I had in my hand, and it shattered on the floor, causing glass and orange juice to spill out everywhere.

 **Black Still At Large**

 **Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress, is still eluding capture, the Ministry of Magic confirmed today. "We are doing all we can to recapture Black," said the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, this morning, "and we beg the magical community to remain calm." Fudge has been criticized by some members of the International Confederation of Wizards for informing the Muggle Prime Minister of the crisis. "Well, really, I had to, don't you know," said an irritable Fudge. "Black is mad. He's a danger to anyone who crosses him, magic or Muggle. I have the Prime Minister's assurance that he will not breathe a word of Black's true identity to anyone. And let's face it - who'd believe him if he did?" While Muggles have been told that Black is carrying a gun (a kind of metal wand that Muggles use to kill each other), the magical community lives in fear of a massacre like that of twelve years ago, when Black murdered thirteen people with a single curse.**

I heard Tonks run down the stairs, and she came into the kitchen, her wand at the ready.

"What happened? Are you okay? What made that noise?" She asked frantically, her eyes falling on the broken glass of orange juice, and then to the Daily Prophet in my hand. I looked up at her.

"You knew." I said, showing her the headline. She fidgeted under my gaze.

"Well, I-Yes, I knew." She admitted quietly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"You knew, and you didn't tell me!" I said, getting mad that she had kept this from me.

"I didn't want you to worry!" She said.

"YOU KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME! YOU KNEW ABOUT IT THIS WHOLE TIME AND YOU NEVER SAID ONE WORD TO ME! I HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW, I SHOULD HAVE BEEN TOLD! WHY WOULDN'T YOU TELL ME?! I'VE BEEN JUST GOING ABOUT MY BUSINESS THIS WHOLE TIME, AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN TOLD, TONKS! I WOULD HAVE BEEN MORE CAREFUL! I should have been told." I yelled before my sentence drifted off at the end.

"I'm sorry, Rita. It was stupid of me, I just didn't want to upset you." She said, coming forward and wrapping me in a hug.

"I'm sorry I yelled." I mumbled.

"It's alright, I probably would have done the same thing." She said.

"I made breakfast." I said, sniffing a little and wiping the tears that had betrayed me and ran down my cheeks.

"It looks amazing. Your food tastes so much better than mine." She said, laughing.

"That's because I don't burn it," I giggled, "I'll clean up the glass and juice." I said.

"No, it's fine. I got it. Sit down and eat the food you made." She waved her wand and the glass transferred to the trash.

"Hm. I wanted all of it to go to the trash." She said before waving her wand again and the juice disappeared. I laughed and started to fill my plate with food. After we had finished I put all of our dishes into the sink and put the food in the fridge. I filled a pitcher of water and walked outside to water the plants that Tonks had planted. And to fix them up a little. Tonks isn't the best at planting. I watered them all and had just started to pull up some of the plants to replant them when I saw a big, black dog walk by our yard. My first thought was 'Bloody hell, it's the Grim...', but then I realized it was just a regular dog, and I let out a breath of air I hadn't known I was holding in. The dog sat on the sidewalk in front of the house, and cocked it's head at me. It looked really thin, so I went back inside and grabbed a little bit of leftovers and filled a bowl with water. I walked back outside and up to the dog. It stood up and was going to leave, so I stopped walking forward. I motioned for the dog to come closer, and showed it the food and water that I had in the bowls.

"Come here, it's okay. I won't hurt you, promise." I said, laughing as the dog bounded forwards. I put the bowls down and watched as the dog started to eat the food I had brought out. I walked back over to our mini garden and started to rearrange the flowers. I saw the dog trot up and sit next to me out of the corner of my eye. I laughed and shook my head. I didn't see it inching forward until he had grabbed one of the flower bunches in his mouth and bounded away.

"Hey! Give those back!" I yelled, running after him and laughing. I didn't see Pepper come bolting out of the house until he was running with us.

"Pepper! Back in the house! You know that your not allowed outside!" I said, still running and laughing. Pepper ran in between my legs, effectively tripping me and I crashed to the ground face first.

"Ugh, that's it!" I said, getting back up and grabbing Pepper before putting him back inside the house. I walked back out and stood on the little wooden steps leading to the front yard, my hands on my hips. The stray dog hung his head and trotted back over to me, putting the plant at my feet.

"Thank you." I said, snatching up the plant that was now covered in dog slobber. I groaned.

"Ugh, that's disgusting..." It didn't take much longer after that to put all the plants back where they belonged, and then I grabbed my new book and sat down outside, the big, black dog still hanging around our house.

"Rita! There's an owl here for you!" Tonks called from the doorway. I jumped up from the blanket I had been sitting on and raced towards her.

"For me? I wonder who sent me an owl...?" I said as I took it from her. My face lit up when I saw the name and I jumped up and down.

"It's from Hermione! I wonder why she sent me a letter..."

"Who's Hermione?" Tonks asked, leaning against the open doorway.

"Hermione Granger, she's my best friend. She's also in Gryffindor with me."

"Really? Granger, hmmm. I don't think I've heard of that name before." I laughed.

"Of course not, silly! She's a muggle born!" I said, trying to open the oddly shaped letter. _Must be some type of Muggle contraption..._

"Good, it's nice to know that you were raised well." Tonks said. I laughed again.

"She's really nice. And totally smarter than everyone else in the school." I added, finally getting the letter open and going back to sit on the blanket.

 _Rita,_

 _Sorry if this is late, I had to use Ron's owl, and it's very old. Did you hear about what happened? I'm so sorry, Rita. But don't worry, I'm still going to be your friend. I just wanted to make sure that you're okay, and that you're being careful. I would hate if something happened... I don't know if anything will or not, but we can always hope, right? Owl me back when you get this, and be careful!_

 _Hermione Granger._

 _P.S. My parents are taking me to get my school stuff the weekend after we get our letters if you want to go around that time so we can meet up._

I laughed. Always such a Mum, Hermione... I ran inside to get parchment and a quill and then went back outside to write my letter.

 _Hermione,_

 _Dude, chill. ALL IS WELL! I SWEAR ON MERLIN'S PANTS THAT I AM FINE! Do not do anything rash, Hermione Granger, or I will have to hex you. I just got your letter today, and Ron's poor owl is passed out in our kitchen, haha. You should tell him he needs a new owl. Anyhow, I just found out earlier today, it's been a while since... that, but I'm all good. Well, I accidentally dropped a glass of oj this morning when I read the Daily Prophet, but other than that everything is perfectly fine._

 _Rita Black._

 _P.S. What are you doing at Ron's anyway? Is there something your not telling me, Mione? (wink, wink)_

I rolled up to letter and went back inside to see the very old owl had woken up. I tied the letter to his leg and told him to take the letter to Hermione. I spent the rest of the day outside, reading and watching the black dog running around our yard like a little puppy.


	16. Chapter 16

**If I mentioned Remus already, and it doesn't exactly go with what I am writing in this chapter, I am sorry, my mind is a bit forgetful.**

* * *

 _I couldn't help but laugh. Because I get so many other letters, right? Funny. I got a piece of parchment and a quill out from my desk to write back._

 _Neville,_

 _I've been good, I suppose. Mostly I have just been running every day so far, and that gets tiring pretty quickly. Life is never dull with Tonks, so every day is more than crazy, haha. Don't worry about the letter, I've only gotten letters from Tonks, and those are very scattered, so your letter is the most put together letter I have ever read. I'm taking Arithmancy, Divination, and Ancient Runes. I can't wait for school to start back up. But really, your taking two Herbology classes? Jeez, Neville! Oh well, I can't really say anything. If I could I would probably take two potions classes. If Snape wasn't the teacher, that is. Have you ever thought that his name should be Professor Anti-Shampoo? I most certainly have, I know that._

 _~ R.E.B._

 _I rolled it up and gave it to the owl that we have here at home, and told him to take it to Neville Longbottom. Our owl is kind of old, so you have to say it a few times. Once he left I grabbed one of my new books that I got. It can't hurt to skip one day of running._

* * *

 **RPOV**

I had tried to go through some of the muggle police reports and the reports filed out by the Aurors that had gone to the alley where my father was said to have killed thirteen people. I couldn't find much, because apparently when they get a good enough suspect they stop filing out paperwork. So everything I did find pointed it all straight to my father. I sighed. I had looked and looked for nearly two weeks, and I had stayed up really late into the night just looking for proof that wasn't there. I had stayed up all night last night, and I was starting to feel it. Tonks was worrying about me, worried that I was getting sick or something. I didn't tell her what I was doing, and I wanted to make up for scaring her. I groaned as I got up and out of my seat and tip toed down to the kitchen to make breakfast for her. Tonks usually sleeps in until around ten on Sundays, so I had plenty of time, since it was only eight thirty. I made some toast, eggs, bacon, and pancakes and placed them on the table along with a glass of orange juice for the both of us. Tonks hated coffee, and she said I was too young for it. There was just one last thing I had to d before she woke up. I had almost forgot to put the newspaper on the table at her spot. The mail owl had delivered it earlier, but I had just put it on the counter. I unrolled it and smoothed it out, about to put it down at her spot, when the bold, black headline caught my eye. My breath caught in my throat, and my eyes grew wide. I accidentally dropped the glass I had in my hand, and it shattered on the floor, causing glass and orange juice to spill out everywhere.

 **Black Still At Large**

 **Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress, is still eluding capture, the Ministry of Magic confirmed today. "We are doing all we can to recapture Black," said the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, this morning, "and we beg the magical community to remain calm." Fudge has been criticized by some members of the International Confederation of Wizards for informing the Muggle Prime Minister of the crisis. "Well, really, I had to, don't you know," said an irritable Fudge. "Black is mad. He's a danger to anyone who crosses him, magic or Muggle. I have the Prime Minister's assurance that he will not breathe a word of Black's true identity to anyone. And let's face it - who'd believe him if he did?" While Muggles have been told that Black is carrying a gun (a kind of metal wand that Muggles use to kill each other), the magical community lives in fear of a massacre like that of twelve years ago, when Black murdered thirteen people with a single curse.**

I heard Tonks run down the stairs, and she came into the kitchen, her wand at the ready.

"What happened? Are you okay? What made that noise?" She asked frantically, her eyes falling on the broken glass of orange juice, and then to the Daily Prophet in my hand. I looked up at her.

"You knew." I said, showing her the headline. She fidgeted under my gaze.

"Well, I-Yes, I knew." She admitted quietly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"You knew, and you didn't tell me!" I said, getting mad that she had kept this from me.

"I didn't want you to worry!" She said.

"YOU KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME! YOU KNEW ABOUT IT THIS WHOLE TIME AND YOU NEVER SAID ONE WORD TO ME! I HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW, I SHOULD HAVE BEEN TOLD! WHY WOULDN'T YOU TELL ME?! I'VE BEEN JUST GOING ABOUT MY BUSINESS THIS WHOLE TIME, AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN TOLD, TONKS! I WOULD HAVE BEEN MORE CAREFUL! I should have been told." I yelled before my sentence drifted off at the end.

"I'm sorry, Rita. It was stupid of me, I just didn't want to upset you." She said, coming forward and wrapping me in a hug.

"I'm sorry I yelled." I mumbled.

"It's alright, I probably would have done the same thing." She said.

"I made breakfast." I said, sniffing a little and wiping the tears that had betrayed me and ran down my cheeks.

"It looks amazing. Your food tastes so much better than mine." She said, laughing.

"That's because I don't burn it," I giggled, "I'll clean up the glass and juice." I said.

"No, it's fine. I got it. Sit down and eat the food you made." She waved her wand and the glass transferred to the trash.

"Hm. I wanted all of it to go to the trash." She said before waving her wand again and the juice disappeared. I laughed and started to fill my plate with food. After we had finished I put all of our dishes into the sink and put the food in the fridge. I filled a pitcher of water and walked outside to water the plants that Tonks had planted. And to fix them up a little. Tonks isn't the best at planting. I watered them all and had just started to pull up some of the plants to replant them when I saw a big, black dog walk by our yard. My first thought was 'Bloody hell, it's the Grim...', but then I realized it was just a regular dog, and I let out a breath of air I hadn't known I was holding in. The dog sat on the sidewalk in front of the house, and cocked it's head at me. It looked really thin, so I went back inside and grabbed a little bit of leftovers and filled a bowl with water. I walked back outside and up to the dog. It stood up and was going to leave, so I stopped walking forward. I motioned for the dog to come closer, and showed it the food and water that I had in the bowls.

"Come here, it's okay. I won't hurt you, promise." I said, laughing as the dog bounded forwards. I put the bowls down and watched as the dog started to eat the food I had brought out. I walked back over to our mini garden and started to rearrange the flowers. I saw the dog trot up and sit next to me out of the corner of my eye. I laughed and shook my head. I didn't see it inching forward until he had grabbed one of the flower bunches in his mouth and bounded away.

"Hey! Give those back!" I yelled, running after him and laughing. I didn't see Pepper come bolting out of the house until he was running with us.

"Pepper! Back in the house! You know that your not allowed outside!" I said, still running and laughing. Pepper ran in between my legs, effectively tripping me and I crashed to the ground face first.

"Ugh, that's it!" I said, getting back up and grabbing Pepper before putting him back inside the house. I walked back out and stood on the little wooden steps leading to the front yard, my hands on my hips. The stray dog hung his head and trotted back over to me, putting the plant at my feet.

"Thank you." I said, snatching up the plant that was now covered in dog slobber. I groaned.

"Ugh, that's disgusting..." It didn't take much longer after that to put all the plants back where they belonged, and then I grabbed my new book and sat down outside, the big, black dog still hanging around our house.

"Rita! There's an owl here for you!" Tonks called from the doorway. I jumped up from the blanket I had been sitting on and raced towards her.

"For me? I wonder who sent me an owl...?" I said as I took it from her. My face lit up when I saw the name and I jumped up and down.

"It's from Hermione! I wonder why she sent me a letter..."

"Who's Hermione?" Tonks asked, leaning against the open doorway.

"Hermione Granger, she's my best friend. She's also in Gryffindor with me."

"Really? Granger, hmmm. I don't think I've heard of that name before." I laughed.

"Of course not, silly! She's a muggle born!" I said, trying to open the oddly shaped letter. _Must be some type of Muggle contraption..._

"Good, it's nice to know that you were raised well." Tonks said. I laughed again.

"She's really nice. And totally smarter than everyone else in the school." I added, finally getting the letter open and going back to sit on the blanket.

 _Rita,_

 _Sorry if this is late, I had to use Ron's owl, and it's very old. Did you hear about what happened? I'm so sorry, Rita. But don't worry, I'm still going to be your friend. I just wanted to make sure that you're okay, and that you're being careful. I would hate if something happened... I don't know if anything will or not, but we can always hope, right? Owl me back when you get this, and be careful!_

 _Hermione Granger._

 _P.S. My parents are taking me to get my school stuff the weekend after we get our letters if you want to go around that time so we can meet up._

I laughed. Always such a Mum, Hermione... I ran inside to get parchment and a quill and then went back outside to write my letter.

 _Hermione,_

 _Dude, chill. ALL IS WELL! I SWEAR ON MERLIN'S PANTS THAT I AM FINE! Do not do anything rash, Hermione Granger, or I will have to hex you. I just got your letter today, and Ron's poor owl is passed out in our kitchen, haha. You should tell him he needs a new owl. Anyhow, I just found out earlier today, it's been a while since... that, but I'm all good. Well, I accidentally dropped a glass of oj this morning when I read the Daily Prophet, but other than that everything is perfectly fine._

 _Rita Black._

 _P.S. What are you doing at Ron's anyway? Is there something your not telling me, Mione? (wink, wink)_

I rolled up to letter and went back inside to see the very old owl had woken up. I tied the letter to his leg and told him to take the letter to Hermione. I spent the rest of the day outside, reading and watching the black dog running around our yard like a little puppy.


	17. Chapter 17

**If I mentioned Remus already, and it doesn't exactly go with what I am writing in these upcoming chapters, I am sorry, my mind is a bit forgetful.**

* * *

 _Hermione,_

 _Dude, chill. ALL IS WELL! I SWEAR ON MERLIN'S PANTS THAT I AM FINE! Do not do anything rash, Hermione Granger, or I will have to hex you. I just got your letter today, and Ron's poor owl is passed out in our kitchen, haha. You should tell him he needs a new owl. Anyhow, I just found out earlier today, it's been a while since... that, but I'm all good. Well, I accidentally dropped a glass of oj this morning when I read the Daily Prophet, but other than that everything is perfectly fine._

 _Rita Black._

 _P.S. What are you doing at Ron's anyway? Is there something your not telling me, Mione? (wink, wink)_

 _I rolled up to letter and went back inside to see the very old owl had woken up. I tied the letter to his leg and told him to take the letter to Hermione. I spent the rest of the day outside, reading and watching the black dog running around our yard like a little puppy._

* * *

 **NPOV**

Professor Anti-Shampoo. That was a good one. Rita's letter had come in earlier while I had been eating my breakfast, and I nearly choked on my cereal. And the a few minutes later I realized that no one had watered the plants in almost two days, and nearly choked on my cereal again. So that's what I was doing, watering the plants and pulling up the weeds. I would probably be doing this all day, seeing as how the garden wasn't doing too well anymore, for some reasons that I planned on finding out today as well. I jumped as I heard someone yell from the kitchen.

"Neville Longbottom, get in here right now!" Gran yelled, and I stood up too quickly and toppled over into the dirt. I ran into the kitchen through the backdoor.

"What? What's wrong?" My eyes fell on the piece of parchment dangling between her thumb and fore finger.

"What is this?" She demanded, waving the paper.

"I-uh, It's a letter..." I said.

"I know it's a letter! But why are you talking to the likes of _her?!"_ She yelled. I swallowed.

"Because she's m friend," I said defiantly. I have no idea how I got so brave. It's brave to go against my Gran, trust me.

"Neville! Why would you be friends with her?! Do you not remember who her _father_ is?!" She screeched, her face turning red.

"I know, Gran, but she isn't like her father!" I yelled back, getting upset that she was judging one of my best friends.

"How do you know that?! Her father betrayed his best friends! Lied for seven years! And then stabbed them in the back!" She yelled.

"Gran, I had no friends! I was friends with Hermione, and that was it! And now she's my friend, too! I have two friends, Gran. Two. Why do you have to judge her so much for her family?" I said, almost pleadingly.

"Who is Hermione?" She asked.

"She's a muggle born, she's in Gryffindor, too. And Rita is friends with Hermione. Why would she be friends with a muggle born if she wasn't different?"

"Her father was friends with blood traitors! How is that any different?!"

"Because! The rest of her family can't stand muggle borns! And she's best friends with one! She hates it when anyone is mean to her!" I said, trying to prove my point.

"I don't want you hanging out with her."

"Gran! She's one of my only friends! She already has people screaming and running whenever she walks by, and I don't want to hurt her feelings!" I said, trying to get her to change her mind.

"I don't want you to get killed, Neville. You are not allowed to hang around her." I sighed and walked back outside to work on the plants. That didn't go well at all.

* * *

 **RPOV**

We walked through the crowd of Diagon Alley, pushing our way through to find my school supplies for this next year at Hogwarts. We had just dropped of my robes at Madam Malkins to get them sewed up. I was busy talking to Tonks as we walked out that I didn't notice someone walking towards me.

"Rita! Rita!" Someone called, and then I was nearly knocked over on my butt as someone grabbed me in a hug.

"Wha- Hermione?! You scared me!" I said, laughing as I hugged her back.

"Aren't you excited for our third year? I can't wait!" She said excitedly. I laughed.

"Yeah, how many classes are you taking?" I asked, looking at her knowingly.

"The hat almost put me in Ravenclaw." She said, knowing that that would stop me from questioning.

"I figured. So what are yo-" I started, but got cut off by a yell.

"Hermione! What are you doing?! I told you before not to talk to her! SHE'S DANGEROUS!" Ronald Weasley yelled as he came running towards us with Harry Potter. I clenched my jaw shut.

"Excuse me, but that's not very nice." Tonks said, stepping forward more and looking at Ron.

"Yeah well neither is hiding dangerous criminals!" Ron accused and I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Really, 'hiding dangerous criminals!'? That's the best you've got? You're just jealous because I'm friends with Hermione, which means she spends less time with you," I fired back.

"I-Pfft, what?- Hermione come on. Let's go!" Ron said, grabbing Hermione's hand and leading her away.

"Bye Hermione!" I yelled after her, partially just to mess with Weasley.

"Come on, Tonks! Let's go see the new broom at the Quidditch supplies store!" I said, dragging her along with me.


	18. Chapter 18

**If I mentioned Remus already, and it doesn't exactly go with what I am writing in these upcoming chapters, I am sorry, my mind is a bit forgetful.**

* * *

 _"I-Pfft, what?- Hermione come on. Let's go!" Ron said, grabbing Hermione's hand and leading her away._

 _"Bye Hermione!" I yelled after her, partially just to mess with Weasley._

 _"Come on, Tonks! Let's go see the new broom at the Quidditch supplies store!" I said, dragging her along with me._

* * *

 **RPOV**

I hugged Tonks tightly.  
"I'll miss you! Write to me!" I said, letting her go and grabbing my trunk.

"Alright, as long as you write to me!" She called back as I rushed towards the Hogwarts Express, I was so late. I waved goodbye one last time as the train lurched, and started moving forward. I moved through the halls, trying to find an empty compartment. Or one that had one more seat open. Of course it would be just my luck that the only compartment with any room would be the one with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Stupid Ron.

"Hey Hermione. Can I sit with you? Everywhere else is full!" I said, speaking only to Hermione. She nodded her head.

"Of course you can, Rita!" She said, ignoring the complaints of Potter and Weasley. Once I had sat down I noticed the fourth person in the compartment.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"We don't know. A teacher from the looks of it." Potter said, and I was quite shocked that he would even talk to me.

"R J L... Hmm must be his initials. He looks familiar..." I trailed off, tilting my head to the side a little, trying to figure out where I had seen him before.

"That's odd, maybe you saw him in Diagon Alley or something." Hermione said. I shook my head.

"No, I wouldn't remember him if that was it. I must have known him, or something." I said, still trying to figure out who the hell this person is. I shrugged, "Oh well, I guess I'll find out sooner or later." I pulled out one of the books that Tonks had found and given to me. It had been my mothers.

"What book are you reading?" Hermione asked.

" _Pride And Prejudice,_ by Jane Austin" I said. She gasped,

"Really? I love that book!" She gushed, a huge smile on her face.

"I've never read it before, Tonks just found it in one of my Mums old boxes." I said, looking down at the book.

"Well your mother had very good taste!" She said, "Now read it!" I laughed and opened the book.

* * *

I didn't notice when the train started to slow down. But I did notice when it halted to a stop, and the lights flickered out.

"What happened?!" I shrieked, I really didn't like where this was going...

"The lights went out!" Someone-maybe Ron- said.

"Well thanks, captain obvious- ARGH!" I shrieked again as something fell on my feet.

"Hermione?" Someone asked.

"Ginny?" Hermione said from next to me.

The something- Ginny- got off of my feet, and I moved over so she could sit next to Hermione.

"I'm sorry whoever I tripped over!" Ginny called out.

"It's alright!" I said back, trying not to hyperventilate. I heard the compartment door slide open again, and I heard Harry and Ron yell.

"Sorry!" Someone called out.

"Neville?" I asked.

"Rita?" He said back.

"Ow, Neville!" Weasley said.

"Sorry."

"Neville, sit down already!" Harry said. It was getting much too crowded in here. Everyone continued to yell at each other for a moment, before the compartment lite up with light.

"Everybody quiet!" The professor yelled out, fully awake now. I could see that the glass on the windows and compartment door had frosted over, and it was much colder than I remembered it being. I shivered. A black figure past by the door, and it started to slide open. My scream caught in my throat as a mangled hand pulled the door back, and a black hooded figure glided in. I felt instantly freezing, and something else. I could hear someone yelling, almost screaming, in the background.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT?!" I shrieked to no one in particular. I saw Harry spazz out and fall to the floor. The professor pointed his wand at the thing, and shouted a spell I have never heard before, and something white-silver flew out, and scared away the black thing. It instantly grew warmer, and the lights started to come back on. I sat in my spot, shivering, and too freaked out to move. RJL helped wake Potter up, and then he past around some chocolate.

"Who was screaming?" Harry asked. I shrugged.

"Harry, no one was screaming..." Hermione said. I looked at her with my eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean? Didn't anyone else hear screaming?" Potter asked.

"I did!" I spoke up, "Hermione, how did you not hear it?" I asked.

"Because no one was screaming, Rita." She said. The teacher came back in from wherever he went, and looked at everyone, doing a double take on me.

"Is everyone all right?" He asked. I nodded along with everyone else.

"Good." He said.

"Professor, what was that thing?" Hermione asked.

"It was a dementor." He said. my eyes grew wide and I gasped.

"Dementor?! What are they doing here?!" I said, trying to stop from freaking out. Again.

"Sent by the Minister, to protect the school from Sirius Black." He explained.

"Oh. I guess that makes sense..." I said, going back to my book.

* * *

I ignored the whole sorting, not really caring. I barely ate at dinner, mostly just pushing my food around my plate.

"I'll see you later, Hermione. I'm going up to bed." I said.

"Already? But you barely ate anything!" She said.

"I don't feel very good. G'night, Mione." I said before walking out of the Great Hall and towards the Gryffindor Tower.


	19. Chapter 19

_"I'll see you later, Hermione. I'm going up to bed." I said._

 _"Already? But you barely ate anything!" She said._

 _"I don't feel very good. G'night, Mione." I said before walking out of the Great Hall and towards the Gryffindor Tower._

* * *

 **RPOV**

We had heard whispers of how awesome our new DADA teacher was. Professor Remus Lupin was bound to be a great teacher, especially taking in account of what had happened on the train ride here. The Gryffindors had him today, it was our first class of DADA, and I couldn't wait. Besides potions, defense against the dark arts was my favorite class. I scarfed down my lunch and rushed off to wait outside the classroom.

It wasn't too long before Hermione showed up, and then Weasley and Potter. Then everyone else came. I waved Neville over when I saw him.

"Hey Neville, what's up?" I asked when he came over and stood by me.

He shrugged, "Nothing I guess." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"How are those two herbology classes treating you?" I joked, smiling crookedly at him. Almost like a smirk, but not quite. He started babbling on and on about how awesome they were and about all the plants he had already learned about in his second herbology class, which, apparently, was a 'step up' from third year herbology, but also a 'step down' from fourth year herbology. I don't get it either.

"Hello class! We'll do a role call, and then we are going to be taking the class somewhere else today!" The professor called out as he stopped in front of us. I grinned at Neville. This was going to be the best class ever.

"He went through the list of names, and faltered a little at Harry's name, but not like the teachers usually do. It wasn't an 'Oh my Merlin, Harry Potter is in my class!' falter, more of a... I don't even know.

"Padma Patil."

"Here!'

"Parvati Patil."

"Here!'

"... Rita Black?" He called my name as more of a question, faltering even more than he did on Potter's name.

"Here." I said, and lots of people screamed out of shock and moved further away from me. I sighed and rolled my eyes. He looked up from the name scroll for a second, and went right back to calling names.

"Alright! now that's done, follow me!" He said, turning and walking off. Hermione and I were some of the people closest to the front of the line, we were both eager to see where we were going.

Lupin opened the teachers lounge door, and motioned us to follow him. The teachers lounge was quite big, and the ceiling reached high up. He walked up to a big cabinet, and stood next to it while everyone else filed in.

"In here, is a boggart. Can anyone tell me what a boggart is?" He asked, looking around the room. Hermione and I were the only two to raise our hands, but as always, Hermione was much faster than I.

"A boggart is an amortal shape-shifting non-being that takes on the form of the viewer's worst fear," She explained.

"Excellent! Now, the boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door the most. Nobody knows what a boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears." Professor Lupin said.

"Longbottom! Step forward please," The professor called, and Neville gulped as he walked to the front. I gave him two thumbs up as he walked by me.

"What do you fear the most?" He asked as the cabinet rattled on behind him. I already knew what he would say.

"Professor Snape." He said quietly. Everyone laughed except for Hermione, Lupin, Neville- of course-, and I.

"Alright, and you live with your Grandmother, correct?" He asked. Neville nodded.

"Yeah but I don't want it to turn into her, either!" He said, and this time I chuckled a little.

"That's alright. Here is what you are going to do." He said, leaning in and whispering the plan to Neville.

"Ready?" He asked, and Neville nodded shakily. The professor said a spell, and the doors flew open, and out walked professor Snape.

"Come on, you can do it, Nev!" I yelled over the nasty remarks made by the stupid Slytherins.

"R-Riddikulus!" He shouted, and suddenly Snape was wearing a vulture hat, a green dress, and carrying a big red handbag. I busted out laughing, thinking how _Riddikulus_ he looked.

"Alright everyone form a line, let's go!" Lupin yelled, and we all formed a line. Somehow I ended up behind Weasley. When it was his turn, the boggart took on the form of a huge spider, and I shivered. Spiders were disgusting enough when they were small.

"Riddikulus!" He yelled, and the spiders legs vanished, so it was just rolling around on the floor. I laughed and stepped forwards. It took a second for the boggart to change, and I wasn't quite sure what it would change into. Although I will say that I was terrified when a bunch of bats flew out.

I lifted my wand-my hand shaking terribly- and stuttered out the spell.

"R-R-Riddikulus!" The bats all flew together into one shape, and turned into Batman.

"I'm Batman." He said in a deep and ruff voice, and I laughed out loud.

That was the only thing I could think of to make the bats funny. I laughed at how funny it looked to have a fictional muggle character standing inside of Hogwarts. Hermione laughed from the side. It seemed she was the only one that got it, considering she's a muggle born.

"Excellent! Who's next?" Professor Lupin yelled over the chatter from the room, and I stepped off to the side, standing next to Hermione.

"Why bats?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I think it was because when I was younger Tonks used to take me outside to play with the fireflies when it started to get dark, and one time a bunch of bats came out, and ate one of the fireflies, right in front of me. Oh, and another one stole my hat." I explained, watching as Potter stepped up.

"What if Voldemort steps out?" I whispered to Hermione, quite scared that the worst wizard could be standing in this room in a few seconds. Professor Lupin must have thought the same thing, because he jumped in front of Harry, and the boggart changed into something else. It looked like a full moon with clouds surrounding it, but I was sure that wasn't it. Why would a teacher be afraid of the moon?

"Alright, that's enough for today, let's head back to the classroom." He said, and everyone turned around and walked out.

"Oh, hello Miss Black." Lupin said when he accidentally bumped into me.

"Hello Professor Lupin." I replied as I kept walking, trying to find where Hermione had wandered off to.

"Do you mind me asking why bats?" He asked, and I shrugged just as I had when Mione asked.

"One of them stole my hat once." I said, not wanting to have to explain the whole thing again. He nodded.

"That makes sense. Although with your past I would have expected your biggest fear to have been something more than bats. And what was the 'Batman' thing that they turned into?" He asked.

"Oh, Batman is from a muggle comic book. He's like an Auror, but without magic. He fights the bad guys, like the Joker, and Penguin." I explained.

"And besides, I don't really fear much else. If you were suggesting that you thought my worst fear would be my father, then I would like to inform you of how off you were. I don't fear my father, Professor Lupin. He's not a bad man. He just made some bad decisions. I'm sure you have made a few bad decisions or mistakes before, but does that make you a bad man?" I said, irritated that everyone thinks my father a horrible man.

"No, I suppose it doesn't. That's very mature of you, you know. It shows that you are brave and very forgiving of others. A lot of people wouldn't see anything that way. Even I didn't see it that way, and your father was one of my best friends." he said. I looked up at him- seeing as he was much taller than me.

"You were?" I gasped, totally shocked, "What was he like?"

He laughed, "He wasn't the best student, I'll tell you that. He was always messing around and paying more attention to pranks and girls than his studies. He had a huge sense of humor, I can tell you that. And a great disregard for the rules. Him and James used to do whatever they pleased. They were the best of friends. I still don't see what happened between them." He said, his voice growing quieter as he reached the end of his sentence.

"He was Harry's Godfather, right?" I asked. He nodded.

"So if Harry's dad made my dad Harry's Godfather, did my father make Harry's dad my Godfather, or did he make you my Godfather?" I asked as we kept walking towards the DADA class, were all the other students had already gone to.

He laughed. "Wow, very observant you are. Not at all like your father. You must get it from your mother. She may have been a muggle, but I can say for sure that she was one of the smartest people I have ever met." He said.

"You didn't answer my question." I stated.

He sighed, and looked down at his shoes as he walked, "James may have made Sirius Harry's Godfather, but Sirius thought it would be smarter to make me your Godfather, as I was the 'level-headed' one of the group. He always said that you would grow up with the perfect amount of craziness, smartness, and calmness from your parents and I." He said.

"Hm. I must be a fast learner." I said, smirking to myself. He laughed again.

"I'm guessing you want to know why you ended up with Nymphadora instead of with your Godfather?" He asked. I gasped.

"What?" He asked, looking up from his shoes.

"You called her Nymphadora!" I said, my eyes wide with shock, "She hates being called Nymphadora! If you don't want to end up like Nearly Headless Nick, I suggest you don't call her that when she's around!" I warned.

"Oh." He said.

"So why did I end up with Tonks?" I asked.

"I can't tell you everything- at least not yet-, it's complicated. All I'm aloud to tell you is that the ministry wouldn't allow you to live with me. That was part of the reason why Dumbledore hired me, so I could 'prove myself' to the Ministry and try to get back my Godfather rights." He explained as we reached the classroom. I nodded.

"Ok." I said, before heading off to sit next to Hermione.


	20. Chapter 20-Finally 20 Chapters! YAY AD!

_"I can't tell you everything- at least not yet-, it's complicated. All I'm aloud to tell you is that the ministry wouldn't allow you to live with me. That was part of the reason why Dumbledore hired me, so I could 'prove myself' to the Ministry and try to get back my Godfather rights." He explained as we reached the classroom. I nodded._

 _"Ok." I said, before heading off to sit next to Hermione._

* * *

 **Ok, I'M BAAAACK! I'm super sorry! my computer crashed so I had no way to update any of my stories so here I am and on a new computer(YAY!) so hopefully I can update more now. I have also started school again-FRESHMAN!- so yeah. Sorry.**

* * *

 **RPOV**

I laughed with Hermione as we walked-ran- towards the Divination class. I was quite surprised that she was going to be so late for a class, but she didn't seem too excited about this class anyways.

"McGonagall said that Divination is the most unreliable and ridiculous branch of magic there is." She said, her nose lifted in the air in her usual air of smartness. I had merely smirked to myself and kept running. We looked around for a moment for how to get into Trelawney's class room before I noticed the hatch like door above our heads. I pulled on her sleeve and pointed up. We hurried in and grabbed a table, unfortunately right behind Weasley and Potter. The red-head turned around to say something to Mione but saw me and crinkled his nose in distaste.

"Oh. It's you," He sneered, "I was hoping you wouldn't be in this class with us." Mione gasped quietly and whacked him on the shoulder, but I felt it was a half-hearted attempt on her part.

"So did I, Orange One, so did I..." I said in a deep voice- only partly trying to imitate Snape. Potter snorted, and tried to hide his face in his book and cover it with a cough, but it didn't work. I smirked at Ronald.

"I can see some people aren't as rude as you are, Orangie." I said. He glared at me and slowly turned back towards the professor. I tuned out as she did her odd little speech thing and looked out the window. This room got a great view of the sky, making it hard for me to pay attention. I would much rather be out there with my broom- but not everyone gets what they want, right? Trelawney came around and paired people up, and I didn't think much about it till I heard my name being called.

"Potter and B- EEP!" She said, ushering a small scream when she went to read my name from the list. I looked down at my hands on the table, trying to hide the way my face heated up from everyone staring at me.

She looked at me with wide eyes and pointed to me and Harry. "Y-You two..." And then she walked off. I groaned.

"What? You've got a problem, Black?" Weasley sneered at me.

"You know Orange One, you're quite the hypocrite. Always mad at Malfoy for sneering, yet that's all you do when I'm around. At least I _try_ to be nice to blokes I don't like." He merely scowled and walked away. I grabbed a white tea cup with purple flowers all over it.

"P-Please do be careful... after you've broken the first five, please go for one of the other cups... Preferably one of the blue ones..." She said quietly, scared to come near me. I furrowed my eyebrows, thoroughly confused.

"She'll probably get mad or something." Someone whispered. I pretended to not hear them.

"Maybe she'll use the same spell her father used on poor Pettigrew." I heard off to my left. I gritted my teeth.

"No, I bet she'll throw it at Potter's head, I have no idea why the professor made those two partners. I squeezed my hands into fists, accidentally breaking the tea cup in my hand.

"Bloody hell..." I muttered, looking at the blood trickling from my palm. I sighed and reached for another cup. _One down, four to go..._ I thought sarcastically. I stepped forward and reached up, but I tripped over my own dammed foot, and came crashing down, bringing a few cups with me. I groaned and stood back up. I sighed and reached for another one, trying to be more careful this time, and grabbed one. I was walking back towards the table where Potter was sitting, when someone bumped into me, making me drop my cup.

"Are you kidding me?!" I said in exasperation.

"That was five, dear..." She said quietly from one of the far of desks. I sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Take a blue one... Sorry Professor..." I said, grabbing a light blue teacup and walking carefully back to the table. Harry had already finished his tea by the time I got there, so I just drank it all down at once, before coughing for a few minutes. We traded cups and I looked in at the black dregs coating the bottom. I swirled the cup around a few times, before looking at it again. I flipped through some of the pages as Trelawney did rounds around the tables.

"I don't think you have what it takes dear... Is your Grandmother well?... I wouldn't be so sure... On the sixteenth something that you have been dreading for a while will happen... Around April one of you will be leaving us forever..." She listed off to people, starting with Hermione and ending with talking to the whole class. Then she came over to our table. I tried to act like she wasn't there, and her likewise. I flipped a page in the book, looked at the tea dregs, and looked at the picture in the book. I furrowed my eyebrows, trying to figure out if this looked like the drawing in the book. It did look very similar. And it looked very familiar... And then it hit me. I gasped and pushed the cup away from me.

"What is it, dear?" Trelawney asked, coming over to look in the cup, before dropping it to the floor. We sat in stunned silence as it shattered on the stone floor.

"What? WHAT?" Harry asked, looking between the two of us.

"Y-You have the... Grimm!" She announced loudly, and many of us-myself included- winced.

"What's that?" He asked. I looked at him, eyes wide.

"It's an omen... The worst one in fact..." I told him quietly.

"An omen of death, Harry." Weasley said.

"Wow, real smooth, Weasley. Way to tell the poor kid he's gunna die." I said.

* * *

We all sat in silence as McGonagall turned back into a cat.

"What has happened to all of you? Never have I not gotten applause at a transformation." She said, hands on her hips.

"Please, Professor... We just came from Divination." I said quietly. Her facial expression softened.

"Oh, I see. Well, which one of you is going to die this year?" She asked raised his hand.

"Me, Professor." He said.

"Oh, nonsense, Potter. She does that every year to start the term. Not once has a student died." She said.

"But Professor McGonagall, she said Neville and B-Black would break their tea cups, and they did!" Lavender said. Parvati nodded her head.

"Yeah, just like she said they would!" The teacher shook her head, and went on to explain why Divination was not to be taken seriously. I raised my hand slowly into the air.

"Yes miss Black?" She asked.

"I-I saw it too,Professor... The... Grimm... I mean." I said, trailing off at the end. She merely raised her eyebrows.

"Unlikely. You probably just got confused." She said. I scowled slightly at my desk and ignored the rest of the lesson for the most part.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Hermione, I know what I saw!" I said exasperatedly. Hermione shook her head.

"I just don't know, Rita! It doesn't seem possible!" She said.

"Why not? Why can't you believe me when I say I _saw_ the Grimm?" I asked, looking at her as we pushed open the double doors leading to the great Hall. It was lunch time, right after Transfiguration, so the hall was packed. people turned towards us to see what was going on.

"Well, I mean... What could kill Harry anyways? Who would even want to?" She asked, putting her hands up slightly.

"Oh, I don't know... First year it was a Hogwarts teacher, Mione. A _teacher._ Our second year it was a freaking book, who knows what or who will try this time. Oh, and of course, did I forget to mention? There is all those rumors about Sirius Black escaping to come after him!" I said, getting angry that my friend didn't believe me.

"Yes, but Rita. How do you know he didn't escape because he hated it there? Or to even come after you? Why go after Harry when you're his daughter?" She asked.

"Oh, so this is just going to all come back on me again? Why is it every time somethings goes down with that horrid man, it's always my fault?! It's not like I asked to be his daughter, or like I asked him to betray the Potter's, in fact- I think Harry's pretty cool! And I definitely didn't ask him to break out of Azkaban!" I was yelling by the end. We had stopped walking somewhere in my rant, and now we stood in the middle of the completely silent hall, everyone's eyes glued to us.

"Rita, that's not what I meant! I know you didn't ask for any of this, but just think about it. Why would he want to kill Harry?" She asked, throwing her hands up.

"Because Harry brought down Voldemort, you know that!" I said, and I could _see_ the wave that was made from everyone in the room cringing "And besides! They said he was saying 'He's at Hogwarts. He's at Hogwarts.' Not, 'She's at Hogwarts.'!"

"They could have misheard him." Hermione said quietly.

"You know what? Never mind! I give up! You're my friend, Hermione! Why can't you just believe me when I say I know what I saw, and I saw the bloody Grimm?!" I yelled.

"Rita- Just, I don't see how you _could_ have seen that! I think Trelawney was just tricking you into believing that!"

"I saw it before her."

"I still don't think that's what you saw."

"Yup. I give up: I lied! I didn't see the Grimm! I did help my father escape from Azkaban! And I am only here at Hogwarts to help him kill the famous Harry Potter!" I yelled, and turned around before running from the hall. I wasn't about to let them all see me cry. I ran through the halls, my cloak falling off my left shoulder, and trying to wipe the tears streaming down my face with my right sleeve. I know that I shouldn't have exploded like that-especially in front of the whole school-and I shouldn't have been so mean and harsh to Hermione. But still, she could have at least said something like, 'okay, well if that's what you think you saw. Personally I don't think the Grimm is going to go after Harry, but alright.', you know?

Somehow I had ended up on the opposite side of Hogwarts from the Gryffindor Tower, so instead I decided to spend the rest of the day in the Astronomy Tower.

And that's where I stayed, all night.


	21. Chapter 21

_"I can't tell you everything- at least not yet-, it's complicated. All I'm aloud to tell you is that the ministry wouldn't allow you to live with me. That was part of the reason why Dumbledore hired me, so I could 'prove myself' to the Ministry and try to get back my Godfather rights." He explained as we reached the classroom. I nodded._

 _"Ok." I said, before heading off to sit next to Hermione._

* * *

 **Ok, I'M BAAAACK! I'm super sorry! my computer crashed so I had no way to update any of my stories so here I am and on a new computer(YAY!) so hopefully I can update more now. I have also started school again-FRESHMAN!- so yeah. Sorry.**

* * *

 **RPOV**

* * *

 _"Yup. I give up: I lied! I didn't see the Grimm! I did help my father escape from Azkaban! And I am only here at Hogwarts to help him kill the famous Harry Potter!" I yelled, and turned around before running from the hall. I wasn't about to let them all see me cry. I ran through the halls, my cloak falling off my left shoulder, and trying to wipe the tears streaming down my face with my right sleeve. I know that I shouldn't have exploded like that-especially in front of the whole school-and I shouldn't have been so mean and harsh to Hermione. But still, she could have at least said something like, 'okay, well if that's what you think you saw. Personally I don't think the Grimm is going to go after Harry, but alright.', you know?_

 _Somehow I had ended up on the opposite side of Hogwarts from the Gryffindor Tower, so instead I decided to spend the rest of the day in the Astronomy Tower._

 _And that's where I stayed, all night._

* * *

I woke up a few days later, just as I always did. I felt perfectly fine- except the fact that I was still a little upset and feeling alone- and thought everything would go on as it had been. I grabbed a black and white long-sleeved plaid flannel, and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans before heading into the bathroom. I had to wiggle a little it to get into my jeans, but alas, such is life. I pulled the flannel on over my black tank top and started to button it up a little when I looked into the bathroom mirror.

And screamed.

I heard another scream and crashing from outside in the dorm, and pounding footsteps that seemed to be fading. I quickly steppe forward to get a better look in the mirror. I leaned in as close as I could and picked up a handful of my hair and looked at it in horror.

It was _black._

What the bloody hell? I thought, internally screaming. It definitely was _not_ black yesterday. I mean, sure. It was a dark brown with a small red tint- but no black! At all! I frowned at my reflection, and the girl in the mirror copied me. I stood there for maybe another minute or two before sighing and throwing my dirty clothes into the hamper, and walked out. I sat down on my bed and laced up my black combat boots before heading downstairs. Everyone looked up and away before quickly scattering around the room- pushing each other out of the way to get out of the common room first- when I walked in. I sighed and walked over to Neville, who was looking at me with wide eyes. I plopped down in the chair across from him.

"I know, my hair. It looks awful." I said, picking up a few strands and scowling at it. He shook his head.

"I think it looks nice." he said. I sent him a small smile and turned my head to look at the fire; trying to conceal my blush.

"Are you planning on going to Hogsmeade today?" He asked. I turned back to him and held up my slip.

"Sure am! We should go to Honeydukes, I've never been there before..." I said, smiling at my only friend(for the moment, hopefully).

He nodded, "Ok, we should go then, I think they are checking slips and letting people go already." he said, closing his herbology book and slipping it into his book bag. We walked slowly and silently through the halls, just relaxing in the coolness of the castle. We stood in line and took steps forward when people went out through the doors. Neville handed Filch his slip, and got ushered forward. I handed mine to Filch and looked down at Mrs. Norris by his feet, grimacing at the ugly cat.

"I have been informed to not let you go." He said simply, handing me my slip back.

"What? But I have my slip!" I protested. Neville stopped and turned around, waiting for me.

"Filch shook his head and smiled evilly.

"Nope. Sorry. Can't let you go. 'Too dangerous', what they said, it is." He said, pushing me out of line. I huffed and turned to Neville.

"It's fine, Nev. You can go on without me, I'll go ask McGonagall or something and find you later." I said.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded and started walking backwards.

"Of course!" I turned and walked back down the hall the way we had just come. I was on my way to McGonagall's office when Lupin rounded the corner. I ran up to him.

"Professor Lupin! They won't let e go to Hogsmeade!" I said, throwing my hands up into the air before huffing and crossing my arms. A bit childish, I know. He merely laughed.

"You Too?" He said. I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"What does that mean?" I demanded, and then Harry came running around the corner, almost running into us.

"Oh, here you are- sorry, stopped to look at a painting- Oh. It's you." Potter said. I raised my right eyebrow.

"Yeah. You got a problem, Potter?" I said. Wasn't this day just getting better and better? Lupin cleared his throat.

"What happened to your hair?" He said, trying to change the subject. I groaned.

"No idea. But I hate it- it's too dark." I said.

"Makes you look like a mini-Sirius, just in girl form." He said, chuckling. I scowled at him.

"Wow. Thanks. I feel _loads_ better."

"Come on, Harry and I were just going to take a walk outside. Why don't you come too?" I could tell Potter was going to complain, so I sent him a smirk.

"Sure. Sounds great!" I said- only slightly sarcastically.

"Oh, and I see no point in you calling me professor. Just call me Remus, I am your Godfather as you have previously figured out." He said, sending me a smile. I smiled back.

"Okey dokey."

"Okey dokey? What the hell does that mean?" Potter said.

"You wouldn't get it, cause you and the Orange One are too stuck up and 'mature' for fun." I said. I really need to get better comebacks...

We were outside now, walking across the long bridge.

"Why do you two hate each other so much? I don't think I've ever seen two Gryffindors hate each other this much before." Remus asked. I pointed at harry.

"I blame him." I said, pouting like a child.

"I blame her father." Potter said. I guffawed.

"Not again! Are you seriously that daft? How many times do I have to tell you- He made his choices, I make my own! Hell, I barely even knew the man!" I yelled, throwing my hands up in the air.

"So? I still think it runs in your family. You'll probably be just as bad as he was." Remus opened his mouth to say something but we both held up a silencing finger.

"Oh really? What makes you think that? I've done nothing wrong, and all everyone can do is hate me! Why? What did I ever do to any of you? Not my father, me? What did _I_ do to deserve everyone's hatred?" I asked, really wanting an answer.

"No one likes you because no one can trust you! My mother and father did, and look at what happened to them! It runs in your blood! You could turn on us all at any second! You even look just like him! Let's take a second to think about this- Your hair just all of a sudden turned black, because you're just as bad as he is! And you've got a horrid temper! Just like I'm sure your father did!" He said.

"I may not be proud of what he did, Potter, but at least I can say that he had to of had his reasons. No one betrays their best friends for no reason. And I'm sorry, but I couldn't see my father doing that." I said softly.

"Seriously? I thought you just got done saying you barely knew the man?"

"I didn't know him, but I've heard about him-when he was younger."

"What does that have to do with anything? People change, you know."

"Exactly. And everyone deserves a second chance- And I deserve a first chance, I say. I respect Hermione and Neville- I think they are the only two here that truly fit the place in Gryffindor. They weren't too afraid to give me a chance, they were the only ones who were nice to me." I said.

"And that was their mistake. I think they were stupider than any Hufflepuff for that decision. In my opinion? You should be put under strict supervision. Just like your worthless father!" Ouch. That one hurt a little.

"I haven't done one thing to anyone. Hell, I could have probably offed all the Gryffindors already if I was planning on it! But I'm not! Because I'm not like him!" I said, trying to get it through his thick skull. Remus just looked between the both of us, completely shocked at what we were yelling at each other.

"Yeah? Well-Well someone probably should have done that to you, back in our first year!" I almost laughed at how stupid that sounded.

"You think that's funny? See, this is why no one trusts you! You laugh at the mention of murder! Your probably going to wind up just like him, you know? A murderer, bloody traitor, mentally ill, and brain dead. I ope they find him- your father- I hope they give him the dementors kiss! He would deserve it."

"Everyone says your so great: Harry Potter! the boy who lived! Harry potter! The boy who gives a shit about people! Harry Potter! He helped a first year find a class! Harry Potter! But your not that great. You're just as mean as everyone else! You don't give a shit about anyone! You've already gotten Hermione killed, like, two times! You don't care about what happens to anyone, as long as you live. And just getting even more famous every time is just an extra bonus, right?!"

He glared at me, "You wanna know why I think Hermione and Neville started being your friends? Because they're scared of you. They are scared of what you'll do to them if they weren't friends with you. You're just some freak, who shouldn't have happened! The world would be a better place without you stupid Black's!" He yelled. It was quiet for a moment.

"Harry! That was way out of line. Apologize!" Remus said, jaw open in shock. I shook my head, trying to keep the tears in.

"No, Professor Lupin. It's fine. He's probably right anyways." I said before taking a sharp turn and running down the bridge. I ran until I got to the open grass of Hogwarts and ran all the way till I was under the big tree next to the black lake. I crossed my arms over my legs and buried my head in my knees, letting the tears flow freely.

* * *

"R-Rita? I-I can't... be your friend, anymore." Neville said quietly, wincing at the end. I put my book down on the table. Everyone was eating lunch, but I wasn't very hungry today.

"...What?" I said, thoroughly confused.

"My Gran, she said... I'm not allowed to hang around you." He said softly. I nodded and looked down at my book. It was one of my mum's.

"That's alright, Neville. I get it." I said. In less than two weeks I had lost both of my friends. It was like we were first years all over again. Or at least I was. He walked away and I bit my lip, trying to will myself not to cry. I slammed my book shut and quickly walked from the hall, heading straight for Gryffindor tower. I groaned as I remembered that it was Sir Cadogan guarding the entrance. Because my father ripped the other one up. Yeah. Screw my life.

"Pass-WORD?!" He said in his usual crazy manner. I groaned.

"You changed it again, didn't you?" I asked.

"Yes! Yes I did!" I sighed as sat down next to it. This. Sucks. I really can't imagine how this day could get any worse.

And of course. Guess who came walking up?

Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. I quickly fumbled with my bag, trying to get my book out to hide my face, but it got stuck.

"What are you doing, Black?" Ronald said, scrunching his nose up at me.

"I got locked out, what does it look like, Weasley?" I said simply, not in the mood for this today.

"It's Oddsbodikins." Harry said simply and quietly. I raised my brow at him.

"Right you are!" Sir Cadogan said, swinging open. I quickly scooped up my mess of books and stuff and followed after Harry.

"Thanks Potter." I said before he stepped through. Just as I was about to go through, Sir Cadogan slammed shut. I jumped back with a surprised squeal.

"Hey! Let me in!" I said.

"Password?" He asked.

"Oddsbodikins!" I repeated. He shook his head.

"That's incorrect, Madam! I've changed it, you see?" He said, smiling proudly like he had done something good.

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

"That's unfair, no one even knows it!" He shrugged. No, they do. It's on the paper on the board inside."

"Yes, well I'm not inside, you see? So if you could just let me in..." I said, trying to pry the painting open.

"Nope! That's not how it works!" He said. I put my head in my hand.  
"You're psychotic." I said, walking away.


	22. Chapter 22

**Ok, I'M BAAAACK! I'm super sorry! my computer crashed so I had no way to update any of my stories so here I am and on a new computer(YAY!) so hopefully I can update more now. I have also started school again-FRESHMAN!- so yeah. Sorry.**

* * *

 _"That's unfair, no one even knows it!" He shrugged. No, they do. It's on the paper on the board inside."_

 _"Yes, well I'm not inside, you see? So if you could just let me in..." I said, trying to pry the painting open._

 _"Nope! That's not how it works!" He said. I put my head in my hand._  
 _"You're psychotic." I said, walking away._

* * *

 **RPOV**

I sighed and slammed the _Daily Prophet_ down on the table. The black, bold letters screamed up at me as I roughly grabbed my messenger bag and stood up.

 **BLACK SIGHTED!**

I was tired of the looks I was getting from my peers for this crap; I was tired of being reminded of my family ever day. I walked away from the tale, leaving the paper laying there.

"Rita! Wait!" A familiar voice called after me. I groaned audibly.

"What do you want?" I said harshly, whipping around and realizing that she was right in front of me. I took two steps back.

"I just wanted to say that I am sorry, I shouldn't have said what I did." She said quietly, messing with the strap on her shoulder bag. I just stared at her.

"Apology accepted. Now, if you would kindly allow me to continue on with my day, that would be great." I said, sidestepping her and walking off towards Merlin knows where.

"Rita! Wait, please!" She said, running after me.

"Why? I accepted your apology, now leave me alone!" I said, trying to walk away, but she grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"Rita, I want us to be friends again! I miss you!" She pleaded.

"Why? So you can silently judge me again? So you can have another little tag along to make you look smarter, better, prettier? And Heaven forbid- not the only person that gets all the school's hatred dumped on their shoulders?" I asked angrily, willing the tears to slide back to where they came from. She looked only slightly taken aback.

"No! Of course not- I just miss my friend, Rita. You're the closest I have to a sister, and my only girl friend here- I can't talk to Lavender and Parvati as easily as I can you. I miss you, Rita." She said quietly, looking down at her shoes.

"Yeah, well get used to it. I fairly like being on my own." I said, turning once more to leave. Her hand slipped from my arm and I walked away from her still form.

"So that's it? We just- Aren't going to be friends anymore? What did I do? I'm sorry! I just want a friend that isn't Harry and Ron sometimes, Rita!" Hermione called after me. I turned so I was facing her, but kept waling.

"Welcome to my life!"

* * *

I skipped lunch that day. I wasn't looking forward to the glances of fear and hatred. Instead, I had camped out in the library with one of my favorite books.

I was deeply engrossed in said book when I heard whispers and laughter coming from in between some bookshelves a few rows down from me. I furrowed my brow and slowly got up, walking quietly towards the noise. I rounded the corner and just stood there. the two red-headed twins hadn't noticed me yet.  
"What are you two doing?" I asked, annoyed that they had interrupted my reading. Their heads shot up so fast that they collided, sending both backwards with moans of pain.

"Bloody hell! George!" One said.

"It was _your fault, Fred!"_ The other replied, both holding their foreheads. I quickly shushed them when I saw the looks being sent our way from the librarian.

I cleared my throat, "Again. What in Merlin's name are you two doing back here?" I asked, my hands on my hips. They both looked up at me as if they had forgotten I was even standing here.

"Why would you like to know, Black?" I really needed to learn their names- One asked, but with no malice hidden in his voice.

"Because, I just so happened to be trying to read over there, and I can hear you two giggling and babbling like two blondes over the new hot guy in school." I said, the anger coming back.

"Oh, Right-o. Sorry about that- We'll be quieter. Won't we, George?" I'm guessing Fred- asked. George nodded his head.

"Thank you." I said, turning to leave, when something caught my eye.

"What is that?" I asked, trying to peer around them. They quickly blocked my line of sight.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." George said. He was on the left. Fred was on the right.

"It doesn't look like nothing to me- Let me see! I won't tell on you." I pleaded, all thoughts of my book draining away. They shared a look.

"This is top secret information." Fred said.

"And we can't simply share it with anyone." George continued.

"But if you insist..." They said together. I looked back and forth between them, not even bothering to hide my amusement at their twin antics.

"Yes, I do insist, I must." I replied, sitting down on the floor next to them.

"We're working on our latest prank." Fred whispered, leaning in closer. I was momentarily distracted by his scent. but masked my features to that of indifference. He smelled quite nice.

"And it just so happens to involve a certain slimy used-to-be-Slytherin..." George finished, also leaning in closer.

"Snape?" I asked, They both quickly shushed me, and looked around as if there would be spies listening in. They nodded their heads, identical smiles on their faces. Fred's was more of a lopsided grin, though.

 _I wonder if Neville smiles like that..._ I thought as the twins explained their master plan to me.


	23. New Friends And Pumpkin Juice

**Hello! So, Reviews? Please? I mean, I have updated so much dudes and dudetts and pretty often too. Please? Pretty please? With scary black cherries on top?**

* * *

 _"And it just so happens to involve a certain slimy used-to-be-Slytherin..." George finished, also leaning in closer._

 _"Snape?" I asked, They both quickly shushed me, and looked around as if there would be spies listening in. They nodded their heads, identical smiles on their faces. Fred's was more of a lopsided grin, though._

 _I wonder if Neville smiles like that... I thought as the twins explained their master plan to me._

* * *

 **RPOV**

I walked into the Great Hall, my text books almost spilling out of my arms. The smell of breakfast foods wafted up to me like an old friend, before slapping me and filling my senses. I sighed and quickened my steps, trying to get to my spot before the books tumbled from my arms.

"Oi, Black! Come sit with us!" A semi-familiar voice yelled to me, and it was such an odd thing to hear that I gasped and dropped my books everywhere.

Literally, everywhere. I blushed scarlet and looked up to where the voice had come from to see George-at least think it was George- waving me over with a big smile on his face. I rolled my eyes and began picking up my books.

"Hey." I said, sitting my books down on the table.

"'Morning!" George said cheerfully. Fred gave me a nod and continued to eat his breakfast like he hadn't seen any in weeks.

"Did you really have to make me drop all my books?" I asked, grabbing some food and putting it on my plate.

"Sorry 'bout that, but that was mostly your fault for being a klutz." George said. I rolled my eyes and popped a grape into my mouth.

"Oi, George. I think Ickle Ronnykins woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Fred said. George and I turned, searching the table for their youngest brother. I finally spotted him, and chocked back my laughter. It looked like he had eaten a very sour lemon and was just a little constipated.

"Yeah... Wonder what happened to him?" George said. I pursed my lips to the side.

"That one's my fault, Ronald has a strong hatred towards me." I said, looking down at my plate-suddenly embarrassed, Merlin knows why.

"What do you mean?" The shorter of the two-Fred- asked, confusion scrawled across his freckled face.

"I'm guessing it's mostly because he is friends with Harry, and my Dad... You know..." I trailed off. They both made sounds of understanding.

"Oh well, he's always kind of been a party pooper." George said before stuffing some toast into his mouth. I smirked.

"And you wonder why you're single." I stated, causing Fred to snort, which in turn caused pumpkin juice to shoot out of his nose. I laughed loudly and started chocking on a piece of bagel.

"Serves you two right, laughing and making fun of me like that." George said while faking hurt.

By now we had captured the attention of a little under half the hall- probably because of my laughter.

"That was bloody hilarious!" Fred chocked out, juice still dripping down his chin.

"It really wasn't that funny." I said, shrugging, "You've got a little something..." I pointed to my chin and trailed off. He grabbed a napkin and wiped his face.

"Yeah, mate. It really wasn't funny at all." George said, giving his twin an odd look. Fred's face pinked.

"It was kind of funny..." He muttered, stabbing some more of his food.

"Blimey, what did the poor eggs do to you? Oh, let me guess, they made a move on Angelina." I said knowingly. The twins and I had quickly made friends, and could now easily joke with one another. Fred glared at me.

"What?" I quirked my eyebrow.

"Oh come off it- everyone knows you've got your eye on Angelina. And let's face it, I'm sure shes got hers on you." I winked.

He faltered. "Oh. Umm, yeah, right." He said.

"Sorry, touched a nerve there, didn't I?" I asked.

He quickly shook his head, "No."

The conversation pretty much ended there for the rest of the morning. We had no classes, considering it was Sunday. It had been a few days since in the library, and we had almost perfected the twins's prank.

"So, any idea on how to fix the last problem?" I asked quietly after we had finished our food. George shook his head.

"No, but we should be able to figure it out by the end of today. If not, we'll come find you." He said. I nodded. We had decided that I would help with the brains part of the pranks, but not in too much of the construction- That was theirs and Lee's job.

"Okay, sounds good. I'll be in the library." I said, getting up and offering a quick goodbye before taking my books and walking out to the library.

I had plenty of essays to finish. I would be plenty busy.

* * *

 **NPOV**

I turned back to Hermione who was seated in front of me.

"I didn't know she was friends with the twins." I said, slightly jealous that I wasn't allowed to be friends with her anymore. Gran had gotten pretty mad. Hermione shrugged.

"She wasn't, last I checked. Must have happened recently." She said, taking a bite of her porridge. I sighed. I missed having two best friends.

"What's wrong, Nev?" Mione asked, reminding me a lot of Rita when she had called me that.

"Nothing, it's just..."

"You miss her, too?" She asked softly. I nodded.

"Maybe she'll come around. And your Gran. Rita really isn't as bad as everyone pegs her to be." Hermione said. I nodded again.

"Yeah." I said, looking around the hall, bored now. I caught the eyes of a Hufflepuff, and blushed before looking away.

* * *

 **FPOV**

"Okay, so I was thinking- Fred?" George said, stopping and grabbing my arm as we walked towards the Gryffindor Tower.

"What?" I asked, snapping out of my trance.

"Are you okay? You seem a little lost." George said with concern.

"Yeah. Great. Peachy. Perfect." I said. George looked at me a moment longer before we continued walking.

"Alright, anyways. I was thinking that if we took away some of the ingredients, then maybe it would work." He said. I nodded.

"Yeah, probably, considering we just keep adding things." We had finally reached the portrait and told the password to Sir Cado-what's his name.

We walked up the stairs to our dorm room, where we found Lee.

Time for some more brewing.


	24. Chapter 24

**ello! So, Reviews? Please? I mean, I have updated so much dudes and dudetts! Please? Pretty please? With scary black cherries on top?**

* * *

 _"Yeah, probably, considering we just keep adding things." We had finally reached the portrait and told the password to Sir Cado-what's his name._

 _We walked up the stairs to our dorm room, where we found Lee._

 _Time for some more brewing._

* * *

 **RPOV**

"...Rita?" Hermione asked, walking up slowly behind her once friend. Rita sighed and closed her book. She was sitting at one of the round tables farthest away from the rest of the people in her common room.

"Yes, Hermione?" She said sharply. Hermione sighed and slipped into the chair next to her. Rita turned and looked at her expectantly.

"I... Rita, I miss you, okay?" She said.

"Hermione..." She said, not in the mood for this-again.

"No, let me finish! I said I was sorry, alright? I apologized, now you are supposed to except it!"

"I did! I told you before, Hermione, that I accepted your apology. But if you don't want to believe me when I say things, or at least just let me delusional! That's what friends are supposed to do!" I argued, stacking my books with more force than needed. I picked them all up and turned.

"Rita! You aren't being fare!" She yelled after me. The twins saw me and jumped up, running over and blocking my path.

"Hey, Black! We finally figured out-!"

"Not now." I said, pushing through them and on up the stairs walking into the girl's dorms.

* * *

 **GPOV**

We turned towards Granger.

"What's got her knickers in a twist?" I asked her. Fred gave me a weird, stern look.

"What?"

"She's mad at me." Granger said, looking down at her hands and picking at her nails.

"Why? I thought you guys were best friends or something?" Fred asked from beside me.

"We _were._ But I was stupid, and wouldn't believe her about something even more stupid... and now..." I looked at Fred.

"I think she misses you, too, Granger. Don't be so crestfallen." I said, sitting down next to her and putting my hand on her shoulder. She sniffed and looked back up at me.

"Thanks George." She said, offering a small, watery smile.

"No problem, anything for Ronald's friends." I said, smirking, and standing up.

* * *

 **FPOV**

We sat down across from Rita at dinner.

"Hullo." She said, turning a page in her book.

"What's wrong with you and Hermione?" George asked. I whacked his arm. _Smooth, brother. Smooth..._

She slammed her book shut, "What do you mean?"

"Well, your both quite stressed looking, and she was crying after you left earlier." I said slowly, treading rough water.

She narrowed her eyes, "Did she tell you guys to talk to me?"

"No, no! Of course not!" I said hurriedly.

"We are just worried about our friend, you see..."

"That friend being you..."

"And we want to make sure that you aren't upset about not being friends with Granger." George and I said, trading off every other sentence.

Silence.

"Goodnight." She said, grabbing her bag and leaving the table in a calm rush. _How does someone rush out with such calm... grace?_

"Oh, look. She dropped something..." George said. He reached over and grabbed something.

 _Romeo And Juliet._

"Why's she got that?" George asked. I shrugged.

"Maybe she just likes it."

"I don't think so... She doesn't seem the type to like a book like this. She told me she hates poetry and plays." George said, standing up.

"Let's ask her."

* * *

 **HPOV**

I sighed and opened the door to my dorm, walking in. Over at her trunk, Rita was sorting through everything, her stuff everywhere.

"Where is it? Where is it?!" She murmured hurriedly to herself.

"Rita? What are you looking for?" I asked, closing the door behind me. She shrieked and fell over.

"Hermione!" She yelled.

"...Yes?"

"I-I didn't hear you come in!" She said, picking herself back up from the ground and dusting off the seat of her pants.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. What are you looking for?" I asked, happy she was kind of talking to me.

"Umm... Nothing, nothing." She said, starting to through her stuff back in the trunk.

"Oh. Well, are you staying here for Christmas?" I asked her, hoping she wasn't going to snap at me again. She shook her head.

"Oh. Ok. Goodnight, Rita." I said, my shoulders sagging and my eyes drooping.

* * *

 **FPOV**

"Oi, Black! I found your book!" I yelled as I saw her walking into the Great Hall that next morning. She stopped and gasped so loudly I could hear her from where i was standing, which was quite a distance away. She turned on her heel and ran towards me.

She took the book from me, checked it to make sure it was hers, before enveloping me in a very tight hug.

"THANK YOU!" She yelled, but it was kind of muffled by my vest. I laughed.

"No problem, you little twerp. Why is that book so important to you, anyways? George said you don't like plays, or poetry." She pulled away and looked at her shoes.

"It's Hermione's favorite." She mumbled quietly. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Why don't you just except that she made a mistake, and be friends with her again? It's obviously hurting you both." I said. _Blimey Fred. Since when are you the know-it-all?_

"Sure." She said, walking away and entering the Great Hall. I shook my head at the craziness of kids these days.

* * *

 **RPOV**

"...Hermione?" I asked softly. She chocked and turned around.

"Yes?"

"Well, uh- I'm sorry for being a git." I said. She smiled.

"It's okay, we're even now." She replied.

"Will... Can we we be friends again?" I asked. She nodded. I sighed in relief.

"Good. I've been loosing my mind! I even read _Romeo And Juliet_ like five times!" I said, sitting down next to her and filling a plate with breakfast foods.

She laughed, "I saw that you made friends with the Weasley twins?" She said, smirking slightly at me. I shrugged.

"I suppose."

"I think they feel like your another little sister, kind of like they have a feeling of protection over you or something." I looked over to where the twins were leaned in, whispering about prank plans, no doubt.

"Yeah."


	25. Chapter 25

**ello! So, Reviews? Please? I mean, I have updated so much dudes and dudetts! Please? Pretty please? With scary black cherries on top?**

* * *

She laughed, "I saw that you made friends with the Weasley twins?" She said, smirking slightly at me. I shrugged.

"I suppose."

"I think they feel like your another little sister, kind of like they have a feeling of protection over you or something." I looked over to where the twins were leaned in, whispering about prank plans, no doubt.

"Yeah."

* * *

RPOV

"Well, Happy Christmas, Mione! I'll see you after break!" I said, giving her a hug.

"Happy Christmas, Rita, I'll make sure to write!" She said as I lugged my trunk onto the train.

I sighed and walked slowly along the corridor to the very last train compartment. I was sure to be bored over break, what with no quidditch, barely any schoolwork, and no way to laze around outside. I felt slightly bad for Harry, at the last game against Hufflepuff his broom had been entirely pulverized.

I slide the door open and put my trunk up, before pulling out my book and taking a seat.

* * *

"Rita! Oh dear, I'm so glad to be able to to see you after so long, it's been quite lonely at the house." Tonks said, enveloping me in tight hug. I hugged her back before grabbing up my trunk again, and grabbing her hand as she apparated back to the house.

I walked in to find the house exactly as it had been. I looked at Tonks questionably.

"I thought maybe you would want something to do while we were stuck here. You know, give you something to take your mind off everything." She said softly.

"Oh. Right."

"So... How has school been? Has the Potter boy been any nicer lately? What about Weasley?" I shook my head.

"Ronald's just as snooty to me as he always is, and Harry seems to hate my guts more with every passing day, but Hermione has got my marks way up, I'm almost the third smartest Gryffindor in our year." I said, draping my cloak over the back of the kitchen chair. There was a kettle screaming on the stove, and I pulled out two cups.

"Great! With Miss Granger's help you should be getting right up there with the Ravenclaws!" She said excitedly. I laughed a little and shook my head.

"I wouldn't push it _that_ far, Tonks..." She poured some tea in each of our cups and sat down at the small circular table across from me.

"So... That's all, then?" She asked, "Nothing else exciting?"

"Well, I'm friends with the twins now- the Weasley twins- and we-mostly them- pranked Snape..." I said, my hands wrapped around the warm tea cup as I stared out the window at the steady snowfall.

"Really? Usually I would be dissapointed, but he's a bit of a wanker... What did you do?" She asked a hint of a smile slowly creeping across her face.

"Well, I helped them make a potion to change his hair color, and they snuck it in his drink. It made his hair like a rainbow, it was pretty wicked." I said. Looking out at the heavy snow reminded me of that dog that had hung around this summer.

 _Poor thing, probably freezing out there._


	26. Chapter 26

**ello! So, Reviews? Please? I mean, I have updated so much dudes and dudetts! Please? Pretty please? With scary black cherries on top?**

* * *

She laughed, "I saw that you made friends with the Weasley twins?" She said, smirking slightly at me. I shrugged.

"I suppose."

"I think they feel like your another little sister, kind of like they have a feeling of protection over you or something." I looked over to where the twins were leaned in, whispering about prank plans, no doubt.

"Yeah."

* * *

RPOV

"Well, Happy Christmas, Mione! I'll see you after break!" I said, giving her a hug.

"Happy Christmas, Rita, I'll make sure to write!" She said as I lugged my trunk onto the train.

I sighed and walked slowly along the corridor to the very last train compartment. I was sure to be bored over break, what with no quidditch, barely any schoolwork, and no way to laze around outside. I felt slightly bad for Harry, at the last game against Hufflepuff his broom had been entirely pulverized.

I slide the door open and put my trunk up, before pulling out my book and taking a seat.

"Rita! Oh dear, I'm so glad to be able to to see you after so long, it's been quite lonely at the house." Tonks said, enveloping me in tight hug. I hugged her back before grabbing up my trunk again, and grabbing her hand as she apparated back to the house.

I walked in to find the house exactly as it had been. I looked at Tonks questionably.

"I thought maybe you would want something to do while we were stuck here. You know, give you something to take your mind off everything." She said softly.

"Oh. Right."

"So... How has school been? Has the Potter boy been any nicer lately? What about Weasley?" I shook my head.

"Ronald's just as snooty to me as he always is, and Harry seems to hate my guts more with every passing day, but Hermione has got my marks way up, I'm almost the third smartest Gryffindor in our year." I said, draping my cloak over the back of the kitchen chair. There was a kettle screaming on the stove, and I pulled out two cups.

"Great! With Miss Granger's help you should be getting right up there with the Ravenclaws!" She said excitedly. I laughed a little and shook my head.

"I wouldn't push it that far, Tonks..." She poured some tea in each of our cups and sat down at the small circular table across from me.

"So... That's all, then?" She asked, "Nothing else exciting?"

"Well, I'm friends with the twins now- the Weasley twins- and we-mostly them- pranked Snape..." I said, my hands wrapped around the warm tea cup as I stared out the window at the steady snowfall.

"Really? Usually I would be disappointed, but he's a bit of a wanker... What did you do?" She asked, a hint of a smile slowly creeping across her face.

"Well, I helped them make a potion to change his hair color, and they snuck it in his drink. It made his hair like a rainbow, it was pretty wicked." I said. Looking out at the heavy snow reminded me of that dog that had hung around this summer.

Poor thing, probably freezing out there.

I wonder if it's still walking around here.

"Rita? Helloooo? Rita!" Tonks said, waving her hand in front of my face. I snapped back to attention and slowly dragged my eyes from the window to her face.

"Yeah?"

"Are… Are you okay?" She asked. I nodded slowly.

"Yeah."  
She sighed, "Look. I know this has to be hard for you, especially now, but I'm going to try and make it as good as I can, alright?" She asked. I nodded and looked back out the window.

"I mean, I know he's done bad things and everything, but… He's still my father, you know? No matter how hard I try, I can't get myself to hate him like I should. And I know it's probably a death wish- but I wish I could talk to him…. If only for a moment." I said, stirring my tea cup and frowning into it's brown depths.

She nodded.

"I get it, trust me, I understand what you mean. If I were you I would probably be thinking along the same lines."

"Can we get a tree?" I asked. She smiled brightly and nodded quickly, sending our still full cups to the sink.

"Put on your gloves and coat and we can go and get a tree from the muggle down the street." She said. I nodded and quickly ran to my room, throwing on my coat when I got there. Something outside the window caught my eye.

I had a large window with a window seat that showed straight out to our backyard. It was beautiful this time of year, and the snow glimmered brightly. But, alone in the middle of white and blotches of evergreen, was a small black dog. I smiled and walked up to the window, pressing my nose to the cold glass. The dog stood up and trotted closer. I smiled softly and waved. He lifted his paw and swatted at the air.

I turned quickly and ran from the room.

"Hang on, Tonks. I'm going to make a small bowl of food and water for hat stray dog outside!" I called from the kitchen.

"Okay!" She called back, her voice muffled.

I grabbed two bowls and threw open the fridge. In one i put some of the chicken Tonks had made sometime this week, and the other I filled with warm water.

I walked out through the backdoor in the kitchen. The dog's head snapped over to me the moment I stepped outside on the crunchy snow. He came running over and started running circles around me. I laughed a little, the sound kind of odd in the silentness of winter.

"Careful, You'll make me spill it everywhere!" I warned. As if he could understand me, he sat down immediately. I set the bowls down in front of him.

"There." I said, petting his head a little when he sat down and started eating.

"I bet life is so much easier as a dog, hu?" I asked, like he could respond.

"What do you even do all day? Rob the butcher's shop?" I asked, laughing to myself.

"Rita! Hurry up!" Tonks called from the front.

"Coming!" I yelled back, standing up and brushing snow off my jeans.

I pushed the red sleeves of my sweater up to my elbows. We had finally finished the tree, and now Tonks stood on chair as she finished hanging up the last strand of lights over the wide living room window.

I laughed as I saw the dog still sitting out there.

"He must really like you. Doesn't come around much when you aren't here." Tonks said, laughing.

"Do you feed him?" I asked.

"No."

"Then that's probably why." She laughed again and stepped down off the chair.

"Done!" She said, her hands on her hips as she surveyed her work.

"Nice. Let's eat!" I said, walking into the kitchen.

"Haha, okay." Tonks followed me and opened the fridge door.

"Hey, Tonks?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can I fly my broom tomorrow?" I asked. She laughed.

"Sure, I don't see why not. Just not all day, because we are going over to Mum's house for Christmas Eve's dinner."

"Yes! Thank you!" I said. She shook her head and laughed.

"You're welcome."  
She put the plates on the table and we sat down, digging in.

"When's the next Gryffindor match?" She asked.

"Couple months, in March. Against Ravenclaw."I said. She nodded.

"I was thinking, that maybe- if you were still planning on playing Quidditch next year, that I could get you a new broom for your birthday. It would have to count for a Christmas present as well, seeing as it would be pretty expensive-" I cut her off mid-sentence.

"Tonks. I really don't mind my broom. It's worked perfectly for me so far, It's my trusty sidekick, pretty much. Don't stretch yourself too thin, I don't need another broom. Thank you, though." I said quickly. She smiled.

"Okay."

"Tonks! I'm not going to fall!" I protested as she cast a padding spell on the ground.

"It's just a precaution!" She defended. I groaned and glared at the stray, who seemed to be rolling around in laughter.

"You hush you!" I said, throwing a snowball at it.

"There. All done, go ahead." She said. I muttered a thanks, and hopped on my broom. I flew around in a few circles at first, before flying upside down. My hair fell straight down, hanging towards the ground like a black waterfall. I laughed merrily and righted the broom, my face red from blood rush.

I did it again, this time letting go of the broom, holding on with only my legs. I started to slip, so I quickly grabbed it and flew up right. I flew straight towards the ground but pulled up about five feet from it.

How does Potter do that?! He's barely an inch from the ground most of the time!

I wasn't paying attention, and slipped. I slipped and grabbed onto my broom, but my gloves were slippery from snow, and my fingers slipped. I wasn't very high up, and the ground was already soft from the snow, so it wasn't like I would have needed the padding anyways. I laid in the snow, my hair splayed out in a dark halo, laughing. The dog quickly trotted up and started licking my hand. I laughed and sat up. I petted his head, and smoothed down my crazy hair. He rolled around in the snow, making little paths. I laughed quickly, and flopped backwards, making a snow angel.

"Rita!" Come inside so you can shower, please!" she called.

"Okay, I'm coming!" I yelled back, whilst sneaking up behind the stray with armfuls of snow. I stood over him, and dropped all of it on him. He barked and stood up quickly, shaking the snow off all over me. I laughed loudly before running inside.


	27. Chapter 27

**ello! So, Reviews? Please? I mean, I have updated so much dudes and dudetts! Please? Pretty please? With scary black cherries on top?**

* * *

 _He rolled around in the snow, making little paths. I laughed quickly, and flopped backwards, making a snow angel._

 _"Rita!" Come inside so you can shower, please!" she called._

 _"Okay, I'm coming!" I yelled back, whilst sneaking up behind the stray with armfuls of snow. I stood over him, and dropped all of it on him. He barked and stood up quickly, shaking the snow off all over me. I laughed loudly before running inside._

* * *

"HIYAH AUNT 'DROMEDA!" I yelled happily, throwing my arms around my great aunt. She laughed and squeezed me tight.

"Rita! Tonks! My two favorite girls!" She said, letting me go.

I jumped and down, "Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!"

"What?"

"I'm friends with the Weasley twins!" she groaned.

"Oh no. We're all in trouble now." She joked, taking our coats and hanging them up on the coat rack.

Tonks laughed, "That was about my reaction, too, Mum. Not only that, but they seem to be rubbing off on her more than I would like; pranked a teacher the other day, they did."

I smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

Uncle Ted came up and ruffed up my hair. I screwed up my face and swatted his hand away.

"Alright, well I have dinner ready and out on the table, and our customary 'one eve present for each person' under the tree, so… Let's eat!" 'Dromeda said. I smiled happily and followed her into the kitchen, taking the same spot I had taken last Christmas Eve.

We did this every year: we would usually come over here for the Eve and Tonks and my house for Christmas, but sometimes it gets switched.

We all linked hands and said a quiet prayer before digging in.

"It's great, Aun' 'Meeda!" I said, swallowing thickly and taking a swig of pumpkin juice.

"Well thank you, Rita." She said, a small smile on her face.

"Oh, I wonder who's dog that is?" Uncle Ted said. I cocked my head and peered around Tonks to look out the window, and saw the stray black dog sitting outside.

I choked on my food, covering my mouth to muffle the laughter.

"Oh, isn't that the stray from our neighborhood?" Tonks asked, turning back around. I nodded.

"It's the stray that's been hanging around our house lately, seems to like RIta." She said, cutting a piece of turkey and taking a bite.

"Hu. Followed you guys all the way here?" Ted asked. I shook my head.

"Couldn't have- we apparated."

"Rits! Did you dye your hair?" my aunt asked. I laughed nervously and said no.

"But- it wasn't black last time I saw you, it was kind of red!"

"Yeah, I just kinda woke up and it was darker. It's still actually kind of red you just can't see it unless you really concentrate on it."

"Oh, ok. I can kind of see it now…" Ted said, squinting a little. I shook my head and laughed.

"Present time!" Uncle Ted yelled, standing up and patting his belly. I laughed and stood up quickly.

"Race ya!" I yelled.

"Kids!" Aunt 'Dromeda yelled after us. We stopped in our tracks, stuck in the doorway leading into the living room.

"Yes?" We chorused.

"Clean up your plates." She said. Smirking at us. We groaned and I ran towards the table, taking my plate into the kitchen. My uncle smirked, waved his wand, and the plate went straight into the sink, while he ran into the living room.

"Ugh, that's cheating!" I yelled, running after him.

"Not if you're of age!" He called back.

"But I'm not, which is why it's cheating!"

"Nu-uh!" He said, like a little kid. I laughed, and vaulted myself over the couch, falling right in front of the tree as he came around the corner.

"I win!" I said, pumping my fists triumphantly into the air.

"Alright, kiddo. Here's your present from me." He said, picking up a shiny green one.

"WAIT! WE HAVE TO GET THE CAMERAAA!" Tonks and Andromeda yelled. I laughed and yelled back

"Well then hurry up, slow pokes!"

"Okay! Ready!" Tonks said, sitting down on the couch, soon joined by my aunt.

"Okay. Here you go." I said, handing them my presents. They were pretty simple, I had to make all of them.

"You didn't have to!" Aunt 'Dromeda said.

"But I wanted to, and you guys always get stuff for me…" I said.

Tonks unwrapped hers. It was a little ballerina tree ornament made out of re-shaped glass and feathers that I had done at Hogwarts, smoothed down by magic. The ballerina's hair changed colors every few seconds.

"Oh, Rita! I love it!" She said, causing me to blush. I shrugged.

"You're welcome."

Tonks had gotten me another notebook, I liked to write; Uncle Ted got me a hair brush that makes your hair grow when you brush it; and from Aunt Meda I got the annual Christmas outfit. She gave it to me every year on Christmas Eve.

It was a pretty dress with straps about four fingers wide, held tight to the torso at the top, and flared out a little at the waist. It was a rich, dark, blue, and was bewitched to look like it was snowing- or raining, depending on how you wanted it that day. Followed by that was a pair of matching blue flats, and a sparkly white cover up that went down to my calves.

"Wow! You've really outdone yourselves this year!" I said happily, getting up and giving them all hugs. Tonks laughed.

"Not really. I just got you a notebook. Although… I did get you a pretty cool gift for tomorrow." She said, a knowing smile on her face. I smiled back.

"Bye, guys, love you!" I called over my shoulder as Tonks and I walked out to the apparation point.

"See you tomorrow!" Tonks yelled, taking my arm, and turning on the spot.

Next moment and we were standing outside the house, and we rushed in from the cold.

"I'm going to go write a letter to Hermione and Neville, and the twins, then I'm going to bed. 'Night, Tonks!" I said, walking into my room.

"Goodnight, Rita!" She called back, going into her own room.

I closed my door and walked straight to my desk/vanity, laying down my hairbrush. I opened a drawer and pulled out three pieces of paper.

(this is in cursive) Dear Hermione,

Happy Christmas! Hope you got plenty of snow, and the muggles aren't too boring, haha just kidding. In fact, you are probably having more fun than I am, Although, that black dog I was telling you about the other day has been following me around again, it's pretty funny. Hope you got all of your homework done- what am I saying? Of course you did! But what I want to know, is how in the heck you are getting to all of these crazy classes of yours! Are you using a Time Turner? Haha! Just kidding! Hope you like what I got you, I thought it was pretty cool. Well, I'll see you on January fifth, Happy Christmas, Hermione!

Forever Friends,

R. E. B.

(A/N: Oh my Merlin, just realized that her initials are the same as Regulus' hahaha. Well, this will be funny to write when Harry reads the note from the locket….)

I rolled it up and attached it to her present. I got her a book on time turners- as a joke, and an advanced arithmancy textbook.

I took the other piece of paper and started writing on that, too.

(also in cursive) Dear Neville,

Hi, I know we haven't talked in awhile, and I know I'm not really supposed to(and vice versa) but I just thought I would write to you and say Happy Christmas! We aren't really speaking, so I'll keep this short. Besides, I don't want to get you into trouble with you Gran.

Happy Christmas!

Rita Elizabeth

I sighed and rolled that one up as well. I attached it to a small box of three chocolate frogs.

I wouldn't write the Twins' letter in cursive, because they always complained about my 'curly, girly, swirly writing'.

(not in cursive) Dear George and Fred,

You see what I did there? Said 'George and Fred', instead of 'Fred and George'. Sounds odd, doesn't it? I just thought, 'hey. Maybe George is sick of Fred always being first.' Ha. Just kidding. And, even better, I'm not writing in cursive. Because that's what it's called, Fred. Anyways, Happy Christmas! Tell Ronald I said hi. Hahaha, just kidding, don't do that. I didn't really know what to get you two, so this letter just comes with some money for you to get pranks. Oh, and some old prank stuff I found in an old box Tonks had. They're pretty awesome.

HAPPY CHRISTMAS!

Rita Elizabeth Black

P.S. Sorry, but that's how you are supposed to sign off a letter. In CURSIVE.

I attached that to a small package with some weird pranks in it. I had found the box over the summer during a nasty bout of boredom. One made it so that if someone consumed it they would become anti-gravity… kind of. Another was a bottle of something that would make people sprout elf ears from the top of their head. I didn't bother labeling these, thinking it would be funny to watch the twins test them out on each other. I smiled to myself as I tied Fred and George's to my owl, and Hermione's to Tonks'. Whichever owl got back first would then take Neville his. I sighed and kicked off my shoes, throwing myself down onto my bed.

I fell right to sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

**ello! So, Reviews? Please? I mean, I have updated so much dudes and dudetts! Please? Pretty please? With scary black cherries on top?**

* * *

 _I attached that to a small package with some weird pranks in it. I had found the box over the summer during a nasty bout of boredom. One made it so that if someone consumed it they would become anti-gravity… kind of. Another was a bottle of something that would make people sprout elf ears from the top of their head. I didn't bother labeling these, thinking it would be funny to watch the twins test them out on each other. I smiled to myself as I tied Fred and George's to my owl, and Hermione's to Tonks'. Whichever owl got back first would then take Neville his. I sighed and kicked off my shoes, throwing myself down onto my bed._

 _I fell right to sleep._

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my door being thrown open.

"RITA! WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Tonks yelled, running in and jumping on my bed. I laughed and rubbed my eyes. Sometimes I think I'm the adult in this house.

"Okay, okay! I'm getting up!" I said, almost giggling at her excitement.

"At the end of my bed sat two boxes. I smiled and leaned forward, grabbing them up. A letter fell from the top of the pile. I picked that up first, realizing with a frown that it was the letter I had sent to Neville last night.

His gran must have sent it back.

I grabbed the next one, smiling at the messy handwriting that read 'From Fred and George. To Rita'.

I shook it a little before opening it. Inside was a bag full of Zonko's jokes. I laughed and put them on my bedside table moving on to Hermione's. A heavy letter sat on top of a book.

 _Dear Rita,_

 _Happy Christmas! Can you believe it? The year is already almost over! Don't worry, Ronald and Harry will come around. They just can't except that you are actually nice, and I suppose it doesn't help that you do like to tease them quite a bit.._

Leave it Hermione to reprimand someone in a Christmas letter.

 _Anyways, it really isn't just your fault. I think Ron's having a rough time lately, what with his rat that is getting sicker and sicker. He seems adamant that it's because of Crooks, but I know for a fact that my little kitty wouldn't hurt a fly._

That's a lie, I've seen him eat many a fly before.

 _I miss you, and can't wait to see you at Hogwarts again! Oh and most of all I can't wait for the classes to start up again! You have at least started your homework, right? Knowing you, you probably haven't even looked at it yet. You might want to get started on it, there's quite a long and tedious potions essay due on the first lesson back._

 _Well I hope you find good use for my present._

 _Happy Christmas!_

 _~Hermione Granger_

I folded the letter back up and pulled out the book.

The Writer's Guide To Writing

I laughed and put it on my bedside table next to her letter and Zonko's treats.

"Alright, Tonks. Let's go!" I said, racing her out the door.

Under the tree were many present, more than last year. Or the year before that.

I sat down on my knees in front of the tree, passing Tonks her presents, and putting mine in a pile next to me. I frowned in confusion at the slightly larger pile.

I don't see why it would be larger, I only have two new friends and their presents were in my room.

I grabbed the squishiest looking one, and opened it up.

 _Hello dear. I wanted to thank you for being such a good friend to Fred and George, even if I had my doubts. I hate to admit, but I still do. However, I am willing to give you the benefit of the doubt and trust Fred and George's judgment. Inside is an annual Weasley Sweater. Hope it fits, the twins aren't very good with sizes, I'm afraid._

 _Molly Weasley._

I unfolded the light blue sweater, which had a large pale yellow-orange 'R' stitched onto it.

"Look, Tonks! Molly Weasley made me a sweater!" I exclaimed happily, sliding into it easily.

"Oh, how nice of her." She said, smiling at me.

"It's quite warm!"

"I would expect it to be, looks like wool."

Next was a box containing small pies, also from Mrs. Weasley. I unwrapped the usual from Uncle Ted and Aunt Andromeda, two each. I always told them they didn't have to get me anything at all, but they refused to listen.

By this time there was one last present in my pile. I looked at the horribly wrapped present, already guessing at what it was.

I unwrapped it, expecting a Shooting Star, or maybe even a Nimbus Two Thousand. My mouth popped open in shock when the new Firebolt rolled out into my hands. I whipped my head to the side, looking at Tonks with wide eyes.

"Tonks! Tell me you didn't-"

"I didn't. Is there a note?" She asked, shaking her head and frowning.

"Just a small one. It says, 'Use it well'. What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean? Of course I'm going to use it well!"

"Language, Rita, dear."

"Sorry, Tonks."

"It's alright." She said, shaking her head and laughing under her breath.

"Can I go outside and ride it? Please!" I pleaded, giving her my best puppy dog eyes.

"Sure. Why not. But put a coat on first!" She said.

I groaned, my hand already on the door handle, and turned before sprinting up the stairs to my room. I threw on my jacket and ran back down stairs. I was out the door before she could say "Hat and gloves, too!"

I smiled, looking at my shiny new broom.

"This is crazy!" I mumbled aloud to myself.

The black shaggy dog came trotting up, and perked up when it saw the broom.

"Look, boy! It's a Firebolt! Although, you probably don't even know what that means… But a Firebolt! We'll beat Ravenclaw for sure!" I said, placing the broom on the ground next to me.

"Up!" I said, and it shot right into my hand, buzzing excitedly. Can brooms even buzz excitedly?

I threw my leg over the side, and kicked off. It rose easily and much smoother than I had expected. It turned at the slightest movement, and was perfectly narrow for going high speeds. I did a few laps, circles, and even hung upside down, using my legs to hold on.

This was definitely the best broom there ever was.

The Slytherins would be so jealous!

"YOU LET HER RIDE IT?!" Someone shouted from inside the house. I stopped quickly almost flying off the handle at the braking precision.

I flew down to the ground, just getting off when Aunt 'Dromeda came storming out.

"Oh my Merlin, Rita! Are you okay?" She asked, frantically looking over my body for bumps and bruises. I rolled my eyes.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You don't even know who sent you that broom! You shouldn't have rode it! And alone no less!"

"But… It's a broom? I've ridden tons of brooms!" I said, totally confused now.

She sighed.

"Rita… Don't get mad, but I think maybe we should take the broom…" She said, reaching out for it. I pulled it back quickly.

"What? No! Do you know what kind of broom this is? It's worth millions of galleons!"

"Exactly! So who would send it to you without a note?"

I shrugged, suddenly remembering the little scrap of paper.

"But there was a note! It said, 'use it well', and Hermione said that when Dumbledore gave Harry something that his dad had given him to give to Harry he wrote a note that said use it well."

"Why would Dumbledore send you a crazy expensive broom?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, but who else would-"

"Sirius would, that's who, Rita! Your father had the gold for maybe fifty of those!" She said, exasperated.

"But… Why?"

"You don't get it, do you? There could be a number of curses on that thing-"

"So you're saying he sent it to me to try and get me killed?" I asked bluntly. She cringed.

"Yes, but-"

"Why waste so much money on a poison apple?" I asked, kicking at the snow.

"...What?"

"It's from a muggle story. The evil witch gave the beautiful princess a poisoned apple so she would be the most beautiful woman in the land. What I'm saying is, why would he want to waste so much money on something just to kill me? Why not send an old comb or something?"

"Because you are more likely to freak out over a broom. And besides, it's much easier to get a broom to kill someone than a comb."

"Actually, it's quite hard to put any type of spell on a broom-"

"Rita. Please. Don't make this any more difficult."

"But I already rode it! And it worked just fine!" I groaned, looking up at the white sky.

"Rita. You can have it back. We just need to strip it first-"

"STRIP IT?!" I said, my face draining of all color as my neck popped with the force of how hard I whipped around to look at her.

I clutched the broom closely to my chest.

"No, no, no, no, no! No way!" I said, backing up as she came closer. Tonks and Ted just stood back, watching.

"Please Rita! I just want to make sure you'll be alright!"

"But…"

"It'll be fine afterwards, promise!"

I sighed and looked down at the gleaming wood in my hands, my face drooping.

"I will be able to ride it afterwards? It won't… Ruin it?" I asked, looking at her with one eyebrow furrowed.

"Yes!"

"...Promise?" I asked quietly.

"Pinky promise." I sighed and took one last, long look.

"O-Okay." I said, slowly handing it over to her.

She took it carefully, as if she expected it to show teeth and rip apart her face. I turned and kicked at the snow again.

"Man, this fuc-"

"RITA!" Three people yelled while the dog merely barked. I plopped down in the snow, drawing shapes with my fingers. They were red from cold, but I didn't mind. I quite liked the snow…

The others went inside, but I stayed out.

"You know, I should probably give you a name. You hang out around here enough…" I said, looking over at the dog.

"Get's kind of annoying calling you 'Dog'. How about… Snuffles?" I asked. He barked and lolled his head to the side.

I laughed and laid back, my arms spread out to my sides.

"Snuffles it is, then." Snuffles paced back and forth for a second before curling up next to me. I yawned and closed my eyes.


	29. Chapter 29

**ello! So, Reviews? Please? I mean, I have updated so much dudes and dudetts! Please? Pretty please? With scary black cherries on top?**

* * *

 _"Get's kind of annoying calling you 'Dog'. How about… Snuffles?" I asked. He barked and lolled his head to the side._

 _I laughed and laid back, my arms spread out to my sides._

 _"Snuffles it is, then." Snuffles paced back and forth for a second before curling up next to me. I yawned and closed my eyes._

* * *

RPOV

I cast a forlorn look out the window at Snuffles.

"Do I have to go back to Hogwarts? I mean, I'm pretty much only friends with the twins, and Hermione, but I'm sure they wouldn't miss me that much. They have other friends." I asked Tonks, my eyes sweeping around the kitchen I was going to dearly miss. She sighed and shook her head.

"Rita. Just because this is the sixteenth time you have asked me that in the span of the last three days does not mean my answer is going to change. You need to go to Hogwarts to learn and become an amazing witch. Besides…." She trailed off. I frowned at her and looked back out the window at the snow that was steadily falling.

"I know, I know. It's safer at Hogwarts. I can't be killed by murderous fathers there." I said, with a little bit too much bitterness laced in between my words.

"I'm sorry. I know this isn't your fault. It just bites, 's all." I said, dragging the toe of my scuffed shoe through a mini dust bunnie under the cabinets.

"I know it does sweetie, and I'm really sorry that you have to go through all of this. But, on the bright side! They haven't found anything wrong with that Firebolt at all, so you should be able to ride it soon enough! McGonagall likes her quidditch team to win, you know?" She said, chuckling and putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Alright. Well, we better get going or we might miss the train." She said, leading me out towards the front door.

"Wait! I have to say goodbye to Snuffles!" I sad, ripping from her grasps and sprinting back into the kitchen and out the back door. I smiled and bent down a little, petting the back of his head.

"I'll see you in the summer, Snuffs!" I said, giving him one more pat, and running around to the front of the house.

"Ready!" I called.

"What is up with you and that stray dog?" Tonks asked, laughing quietly and shaking her head. I shrugged and got into the back of the car.

"RITA!" Hermione yelled ecstatically and ran up to me as I stepped out of the carriage up by the school doors.

"Um, Hermione?" I yelled back in the same high-toned voice.

"What's up?" I asked before she tackled me in a tight hug, almost knocking me to the ground.

"Oh my Merlin, are you alright? I was so worried, when Harry got his FIrebolt I thought it was from S-" She said at like fifty words a minute. I put my hands on her shoulders and hushed her.

"Hermione, calm down! Did you say Harry got a Firebolt?" I asked. She nodded her head quickly.

"Yea! And I thought that if I was right about who sent it that maybe they had sent one to you, and that it might have been a death trap-"

"Merlin, not you too! Aunt 'Dromeda nearly peed herself when she got to our house on Christmas. Nearly bit off Tonks' head off for letting me ride it!"

"Wait. So you did get one?"

I nodded.

"I knew it! I knew it! Oh Gosh, they had to have been sent by Black as a means of killing you two-!"

"HERMIONE! Would you please stop? You're going to hyperventilate. Anyways-"

"OH MY GOD! DID YOU JUST SAY YOU RODE IT?!" She nearly shrieked.

"SHHH!" I hissed, putting my hand over her mouth.

"Are you kidding? Of course I rode it! It's a broom! That's what they are made for! And it was a freaking Firebolt! Of course I rode it!" I finished as we walked into the Great Hall and sat down.

"I hate to admit it, but Black's got a point." Ronald said.

"Yeah, Hermione. Black's got a point!" I said, teasing Hermione to try and get her spirits back up.

It didn't work too well.

"I can' believe you rode it…" She whispered to herself in disbelief. I groaned.

"Yes, alright? I rode the freaking Firebolt I got for Christmas that didn't come with a note that everyone seems to think was from my psychopathic father without adult supervision. And guess what? I'm sitting here. Right now. Right next to you. Breathing. And talking. You only live once, 'Mione. Lighten up a little, would ya?" She blanked.

"...No adult supervision….?" She whispered, horrified. I nodded my head before taking a bite of the pot pie in front of me.

"Mmhmm." I hummed in response, seeing as how I couldn't really talk for all the food in my mouth.

"I just have one thing to say." I said, wiping my mouth after swallowing.

"Why would anyone send something so expensive as a murder weapon?" Harry asked from across me. Why Hermione decided it was a good idea for me to sit right by these pricks is a mystery to me.

"Exactly!" I said, throwing my hands into the air, "Like I told Tonks: If someone were to send a cursed something to someone to kill them, why would they pick only the most expensive thing in all of wizarding history? Why not dig through a trash bin and grab a random shiny mirror and old tin of hair gel?"

"It doesn't make any sense, I'll admit that, but-" Hermione started.

"Hermione. Really. Just give it up- The brooms were perfectly fine, and you got Harry's taken away." Ron said. I looked to Harry.

"They took yours too? Blimey, this is rubbish!" I said, taking another bite of my food. It was really good food, okay?


	30. Chapter 30

Oh blimey, I'm so super sorry for the long wait! I won't bore you with the excuses, just the apologies. Yes, I have seen the reviews, and thank you so much for them! Don't worry, I won't abandon this(or any of my other stories), and if I do, I'll make sure to tell you. Because I hate when people just stop updating and you don't even know if they finished or not or if they just don't care.

* * *

 _"It doesn't make any sense, I'll admit that, but-" Hermione started._

 _"Hermione. Really. Just give it up- The brooms were perfectly fine, and you got Harry's taken away." Ron said. I looked to Harry._

 _"They took yours too? Blimey, this is rubbish!" I said, taking another bite of my food. It was really good food, okay?_

* * *

RPOV

I walked through the halls with Hermione by my side, in complete silence.

"Look: I know you are upset because Harry and Ronald won't talk to you, but that's no reason to be crying all day long! You've still got me, and-"

"Rita, I know. And I'm sorry that I've been upset and quiet lately, it's just…"

"They're your best friends, I get it." I said, shoving my hands in my pockets.

"Rita, so are you-"

"No, Hermione. It's okay. You know? I don't think I'm very hungry. Why don't you go on in, I'll catch up with you later." I said, bypassing the Great Hall and pushing open the doors that led out to the grounds, shivering at the cold air. I had left both my cloak and jacket up in my dorm, and this was one cold Saturday.

I pulled my hands into my jumper and hugged my arms to my sides, battling the chill without much progress.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked, sliding down to sit at the base of a big tree facing the lake. Why was everyone always mad at me, or upset with me, or leaving me, or ignoring me? What did I do?

I groaned and shifted my position so I was laying on my back with me arms spread wide on either side and my legs propped up against the white bark of the large tree. I stared up through its barren branches at the grey-blue sky.

I was a mess up, I knew that. And so did everyone else.

From the moment I was born I had people thinking that, I'm sure. I was never good enough for anything let alone anyone.

I wish I had a mom. I mean, Tonks was great! But she wasn't my mum, and there were just things I'd rather discuss with my mother.

….Or my father, if her weren't a crazy madman.

I wish he wasn't. I wish he was normal. I wish he was here. I wish he hadn't killed those people. I wish, I wish, I wish.

But where does wishing get us? Nowhere at all.

Wishing is for the weak, the faint, and the hopeful. I had no hope-and no right to- that I would actually be able to have my father back, or that he would be better than how people say he is.

I hadn't noticed that I was crying until I felt a hot tear pool in my ear. I sat up and wiped my face with my sleeve.

Crying was for children. Hadn't I told myself I wasn't going to shed another tear?

Well, if not, I am now.

I wasn't going to shed one more tear. No, what I was going to do was get my broom back.

Okay okay. I feel bad for the crappy self-pity chap but I felt like I wasn't making her situation as clear to y'all as it is to me. Rita is a lone in more than one way and she feels like there is no one and nothing worse than her. If we were in that situation I'm sure we'd feel the same. 


	31. Chapter 31

I'm BAAAACK! So sorry for the wait! I just haven't really been in the writing mood lately, I guess. 

* * *

_Crying was for children. Hadn't I told myself I wasn't going to shed another tear?_

 _Well, if not, I am now._

 _I wasn't going to shed one more tear. No, what I was going to do was get my broom back._

* * *

It's been about three weeks since Aunt 'Dromeda took my broom away. I've sent letter upon letter to her and Tonks, asking when I could have it back, and if they had found anything wrong with it yet. The match against Ravenclaw was coming up in a few weeks, and I really hoped I would have it back by then.

Although, probably not as much as Harry, who as of yet, had no broom at all.

 _Think of the Devil and he shall appear._ I think as Harry comes walking up to me in the hallway.

"Did you hear anything yet?" He asked, his eyes worried. I sighed and shook my head.

"No. Don't worry, Potter. They can't keep them forever..." I say, trying to convince myself as much as Harry.

He nods, "I hope you're right."

"Me too."

We stood there in awkward silence for a few minutes before the twins came running up.

"Rita! We need your help!" They say in sync, each of them grabbing one of my arms and hauling me backwards down the hall.

"Hey! Put me _down!"_ I said, struggling.

"No can do, shorty." Fred said.

"We've got a prank to pull!" George added.

"Oh God, help me please. Have mercy on my soul!" I joke loudly, drawing the attention of the whole hall as they drag me around a corner.

"Who are we pranking?" I ask.

"Not sure." George said. I huffed.

"Well, then what's the prank?"

"We're going to put fire ants in someone's knicker drawer." Fred replied in excitement. I burst out laughing.

"Girl dorm?" I guessed.

"Of course, otherwise we wouldn't need your help so badly."

"Which year?"

"Ours." They replied together.

"You know, that's really creepy." I said, rolling my eyes as George gave the Fat Lady the password.

"What, this?" They said together, laughing when I glared at them. They dropped my arms and I fell backwards onto the floor.

"Yes, that." I said, standing up and brushing off my jeans.

"Here." George said, handing me a jar from his bag. I held it up to a light and watched as about thirty fire ants walked over top each other. I cringed.

"You two are evil."

"Well you're the one who agreed to dump them for us."

"Only because I worry that if I don't you'll put them down my robe." I fire back. They look at each other and grin.

"Oh Merlin, that was your backup plan, wasn't it?"

Fred nodded with a smirk on his face.

"I hate you both."

"Ah come on, shorty. You can't hate us if you've never loved us." Fred jokes, slinging his arm around my shoulders. I shrug it off and glare at him.

"Fine. I dislike you very much, Fred Weasley. And I hate you, George Weasley." I joke. Fred pretends to be stabbed in the heart while George chuckles.

"I swear, Shortcake, you've got more sass than the rest of your year." George says.

"What's up with all the nicknames?" I ask, looking at them suspiciously.

"Trying to figure out one that fits." George said.

"I like Shortcake." Fred says to his twin. George nods.

"Me too."

"Oh Good God." I say, rolling my eyes and starting for the stairs.

"Wait! Who are you gonna prank?" Fred calls after me.

I smirk, "You'll see!"

And see they will.


	32. I'm back! Broken computer

"Wait! Who are you gonna prank?" Fred calls after me.

I smirk, "You'll see!"

And see they will.

* * *

"RUN!" I yelled, sprinting down the stairs. Fred and George popped up and tripped over each other, sending themselves splaying. I laughed and kept running, trying to get away from the _very_ angry Ginny Weasley.

"YOU PRANKED OUR SISTER?!" George yelled.

"YOU GAVE THEM TO ME AND TOLD ME TO PRANK SOMEONE!" I yelled back, my face a portrait of pure horror. I jumped over Fred and kept running for the exit.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, BLACK!"

"I'M SORRYYYYY!" I yelled over my shoulder, before running into the wall on accident.

"SHIT!" I cursed, trying to pick myself up but falling over again.

"RITA RUUUN!" Fred yelled.

"I'm trying!" I wailed before their younger sister jumped me.

"Okay, okay! You can hex me, just not the hair! Please! I'm begging you." I pleaded.

She looked at me angrily for a few more moments before huffing and getting up.

"Whatever just don't do that again." She said, rolling her eyes and helping me up. I smiled at her and cocked my head.

"Truce?" She shook my hand before knocking me over.

"Truce."

It's been a week and a half, and oh my MERLIN, is that a broom shaped parcel being carried to me?!

Fred and George start laughing from across the table and I look over at them.

"What?"

"You said that outloud, love." Fred says, and something in me does a summersault. I shrug and gleefully take the package before ripping it open. I let out a very girly shriek when I see the golden _Fire bolt_ etched into the side of it.

"Oh my Merlin..." George breathes. I grab it up in my arms and waddle run over to Potter with a large grin plastered on my face.

"Potter! POTTER!" I yell, and he looks up at me , alarmed.

"What?"

"LOOOK!" I yell, and shove the broom under his nose.

"No way!" He says, jumping up before dragging me over with him to McGonagall.

"Professor, Rita got her broom back. Can I have mine back, too?" He asks hopefully and I smile hopefully at her over his shoulder. She purses her lips and sighs.

"I s'pose, Potter. I will give it back to you after breakfast." She said, shooing us away.

"Oh this is great! I'm so excited. There's no way we could lose now!" I say. I walk back over to my spot and sit down, a silly grin on my face. The twins laugh at me and continue with their food.


	33. Quidditch practice

" _Oh this is great! I'm so excited. There's no way we could lose now!" I say. I walk back over to my spot and sit down, a silly grin on my face. The twins laugh at me and continue with their food._

 _ **A very big thank you to munchkinsrus for your review! This chapter is for you bc I probably wouldn't have written another one for at least a week. This is my exam week at school and after that I'll be out, so I hope to finish POA and get started on GOF this summer. However, I also have a long trip coming up and a Quinceañera.**_

I make my way down to the quidditch field with excitement laced through my very being. I had my broom back. I had friends on the team. I was friends with Hermione again. Maybe things were finally starting to look up.

"Oi! Black! Hurry up!" Wood called, and I ran down the rest of the way.

I had a big smile on my face when I came to a stop and everyone's eyes went from my broom to Harry's and back again.

"This is great!" Oliver said.

Fred and George shot me thumbs ups and we got started.

Two hours later it started sprinkling.

Three hours later it turned to regular rain.

Four hours later it started pouring.

Six hours later and you could see seven Gryffindors being chased down the hall by a very angry Filchfor leaving mud everywhere.

And I mean everywhere.

We all finally collapsed behind the portrait, drawing a few odd looks, but we were just happy to not have gotten a detention.

"I call shower first!" George yelled, and ran off towards the dorms. I laugh while Fred curses and look over at him all covered in mud.

It's not a bad look for him, really.

Wait, what?

"Oi Fred! Get away from Black, you never know when she'll snap." Ronald yells. I roll my eyes and lean back on my arms.

"Whatever. I think you're more likely to snap, Weasley." I retort.

He scrunches up his face and turns back around on the couch to continue talking to Harry and Hermione. I don't know why she's friends with them. They don't seem very nice to me. Well, maybe Harry is, just not to me. Fred pats my shoulder and gets up and heads towards his dorm. His shaggy red hair is dripping with mud, and I can't help but laugh.

Could I possibly be crushing on my friend?


	34. Lupin or Lupine?

_His shaggy red hair is dripping with mud, and I can't help but laugh._

 _Could I possibly be crushing on my friend?_

 ** _Okay, so these chapters are short, because once we get more towards their summer and end of POA there's going to be at least three really long ones, so I'm saving my energy lol. Plus, this is exam month so I've had to study and come home to chores and work and tiredness. Sorry loves!_**

Where's Professor Lupin?" I asked as I walked into Defense class with Hermione at my side.

Snape looked up from his textbook and scowled.

"He's _ill._ So I'll be teaching the lesson today. Sit down." He says. I roll my eyes at Hermione and we sit down. Other kids slowly start filtering in, but Hermione is worried because Potter is nowhere to be seen.

Snape was just about to start when Harry came running in, but stopped dead when he saw the evil potions professor.

"Where's professor Lupin?" Harry asked.

"Ill. Now sit down mr. Potter."

"What's he got?"

"Did I not just tell you to sit down? Do it or there's a detention with your name on it."

Harry slowly sat down.

"Go to page 394." Snape drawled and I flipped through my textbook till I found it.

"Werewolves?" Hermione whispers to me. I shrug and pull out my quill and ink.

"But, professor. We aren't meant to start on werewolves for a long time. We've just started on-" Snape quickly shut her down and insisted we write an essay on them. Halfway through our essay writing time, Hermione leaned over to me.

"Does this seem... odd to you?"

"What? No. Of course not." I replied, re dipping my quill.

"Hmm. But why does he want us to learn about _werewolves,_ of all things! And on a day Professor Lupin is sick..."

"Granger, Black! Detention!"

I lightly glared at my bushy haired friend and went back to my essay. Another five minutes later and something dawned on me.

"Hermione."

"What?" She whispered back.

"You're not inferring that Professor Lupin is a... werewolf?" I asked. She looked at me with a serious look on her face.

"It would sense wouldn't it?"

I looked at her like she was crazy.

"No way. He's not. The ministry wouldn't have let Dumbledore hire him if he was!"

Another five minutes went by before I spoke up again.

"Although... he did say the ministry wouldn't let him claim his rights as godfather..."

"See? I'm telling you, I think Lupin's a werewolf!" She whisper yelled and I had to bite back a laugh, "what's so funny?"

"Lupin? As in Lupine: related to or resembling a wolf. Savage, ravenous, and/or predatory? I find that quite ironic." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Hmm. You're right. Maybe I'm just being ridiculous." Hermione said.

"Well. I'll go with it if you want. It would be hipocrytical to not believe what you think when I got upset about the tea leaves." I said.

"Black! Another nights detention!" Snape yelled.

"Damnit." I muttered.


	35. Ravenclaw vs Gryffindor

_"Well. I'll go with it if you want. It would be hypocritical to not believe what you think when I got upset about the tea leaves." I said._

 _"Black! Another nights detention!" Snape yelled._

 _"Damnit." I muttered_.

"So. Are you ready?" Hermione asks Harry and I a week later at breakfast. I glare at my food and push it around while shrugging.

"Well. I don't think we'll lose…" Harry mutters.

"But if we do lose, we can kiss the quidditch championship trophy goodbye." I mutter.

"Which is why you won't lose!" Hermione chirps. I take a deep breath.

"I sure hope you're right, Mione." I say.

"Alright team! It's time to head down to the field!" Wood calls and I push away from the table.

"Here goes nothing."

Wood pushes the great doors open and holds them for us, and then starts his pep talk on the way down to the pitch.

"We have to beat Ravenclaw. I know we can do it. We could have done it even without the help of two fire bolts! So now there's no way we can lose. Just keep your head in the game. Harry, we're counting on you. You gotta catch that snitch."

"Got it." Harry says and then we dispersed in the changing rooms.

Katie and Angelina chatted while they changed and I finished before them, pulling on my elbow pads as I walked out into the team room.

"Ready, Black?" Wood asked. I smiled.

"You bet!" I called back. I sat on the bench doing last minute cleanings to my broom and Harry came out and sat down kind of next to me.

"Do you think they'll work?" He whispered.

"Of course. It would be pointless to curse something so expensive." I remind him.

"Right."

After that we are called out, and fly around the pitch a couple times before getting into formation. Wood shook the hand of the Ravenclaw captain and then Madam Hooch threw the quaffle up and released the snitch and off we went. I caught Harry making googly eyes at The Chang girl, and flew over to him.

"Oi Potter! Keep your head in the game and tell your hormones to fuck off!" I advised before catching the quaffle and speeding off.

I threw it to Katie and she hit it into the hoop with the end of her broom. Maybe five minutes later Cho screamed and we all looked to the ground where three dementors were gliding out into the pitch. I gasped and almost dropped the quaffle but I saved it and threw it to Angelina. Harry sent something silvery at them and they collapsed to the ground.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle and we all looked to Harry who was holding the snitch up in the air.

"Whoo! Great job Potter!" I yelled as the team flew down to the ground. We carried him back on our shoulders and partied in the common room. Fred and George disappeared for awhile and came back with butterbeers and lots of sweets.

"Wow! Where'd you get all this stuff?" I asked. Fred winked at me and George smirked.

"We'll show you sometime." Fred promised. I nodded.

"I'll hold you to it." I walked off to go talk to Hermione.

"What's up, Love?" I asked.

She wiped her eyes and sniffed.

"Ronald won't stop accusing me because he thinks Crooks ate Scabbers!" She cried.

"Oh. Well, don't listen to the Orange One. He's just jealous of how awesome you are and that you got to get a brand new kneazle cat thing and he got an old scraggly rat who doesn't do anything." I said, trying to cheer her up. I handed her a butterbeer.

"Here. Drink this." I told her and she took it from me and took a sip.

Once we had finished our drinks she said she was going to go up to bed so I went with her. We brushed our teeth and then changed into pajamas. I hummed as I brushed through my long dark hair.

"Goodnight, 'Mione." I yawned and then tucked myself in and fell asleep.

I was sleeping rarely well, until I heard an ear splitting shriek.


	36. Confusion

I shot up in my bed, getting tangled in the sheets and rolling off. I stand up quickly and shove the blankets off me, looking over at Hermione. Her face is pale and slack, like she saw a ghost.

"That's Ron!" She says, bolting from the room. I'm right behind her, and as we enter the common room I swear I saw a black dog run out the portrait hole. My brows crease in confusion, but I just blame it on lack of sleep.

"Ron! What happened?" Hermione asks as we near him and Potter. Percy comes marching down the stairs, his prefect badge crooked but gleaming as ever.

"Back to bed! Now! Ron, you're fine-" He says, and the portrait bursts open, revealing a fuming McGonagall.

"Okay, I'm happy we won the game, too, but this is ridiculous! Back to bed, all of you!"

"Right you are, Professor. Sorry about that, Ronald just had a bad dream." Percy says.

"It wasn't a dream! I saw him!"

"Saw who?" Hermione asks.

"Sirius Black! He slashed my curtains open! He was probably trying to kill Harry!" He yells frantically.

I can feel my stomach drop into my shoes.

"Oh, that's impossible, Ronald. How would he get passed the portrait?" I ask, sure my face is even whiter than Harry's. Which is saying something.

McGonagall huffed and walked out, and then walked back in a few minutes later looking furious and horrified.

"Who… Was incompetent enough, to lose a whole weeks worth of passwords?" She demanded, looking around at everyone. Neville steps forward, shaking like a leaf.

"It was me…" He mumbles, and I wince. Poor Neville…

"Wait, Professor. Are you saying that…"

"That Sirius Black was really in the Gryffindor tower? Yes, unfortunately." She said.

"I feel sick." I mutter, and Hermione looks over at me.

"Maybe you should sit down…" she says, and I can see her mouth forming more words but I can't hear anything over the buzzing in my head. And then everything around me starts getting dark, and I fall to the ground, blacking out.

"-Sure?"

"Of course."

"How long"

"Any minute now, Mr. Weasley." I groan and my eyes flutter open, allowing the sunlight to come streaming in.

"Rita! You're up!" Fred says excitedly, or is it George?

"What happened?" I ask, sitting up and rubbing the back of my head. I look around and see Madam Pomfrey and Hermione, so I must be in the hospital wing. The numerous beds on either side of me prove my theory correct.

"You passed out when McGonagall confirmed that Black had actually been in the tower." Hermione says softly.

"Oh." I say, frowning.

"Can she leave now?" Fred asks Pomfrey, and she purses her lips before nodding and walking away.

"Great! Let's go. Up you go, Black." Fred says, helping me up and onto my feet. I roll my eyes.

"I passed out, I didn't twist my ankle, Fred." I say, laughing at his pink tinged face.

"Let's go to the library, Rita. I can help you on that essay for Charms." Hermione says, grabbing my hand and whisking me off.

"Blimey 'Mione! Slow down." I say, laughing at her.

She just throws me a smile over her shoulder and continues on.

When we get to the library she leads me over to an empty table in the far back corner and props up a couple books so as to hide our faces. I raise an eyebrow at her in questioning but she just pulls me down into the chair next to me.

"What?" I ask. She smiles again, that knowing smile she always has.

"I think he likes you!" She giggles. I look around the library and then back at my crazy friend.

"Er, who?" She rolls her eyes at me.

"Fred, of course!" SHe says, giggling again.

"What! No, he doesn't! Hermione, did you take some weird muggle drugs?" I ask her.

She scoffs and whacks me on the arm. I frown and rub where she hit me, glaring at her.

"No of course I didn't, who do you think I am? Anyways, I'm not joking. I think He really fancies you!"

I sigh and shake my head, "You did take something!" I say, earning another whack.

"No, really Rita! Be logical here. When have I ever been wrong?" She asks. I frown at her.

"Hermione, he's not a textbook." I point out.

"No, but he's as easy to read as one. At least, when he's around you…" She says, smirking at me.

"Fine. Let's say he does like me. How would you even know?" I say, crossing my eyes and raising a brow at her.

"Because he's always looking at you. And when you walk into the room he's in or vice versa, he always looks at you first." She says.

"So? Maybe I just have weird hair." I say, shrugging.

"Rita!" She groans, "I mean, how could you not have noticed? He always smiles at you, even if you're just sitting there working on an essay or reading. And he always laughs at everything you joke about- and, let's be honest- your jokes really aren't funny.

"Hey!" I protest, hitting her this time instead of the other way around.

"I'm just saying."

"I still don't think he likes me…" I say, looking around the room.

"Fine. Don't believe me. Just pay more attention and you'll see what I mean." She says, before getting up and leaving me to drown in my confusion.

"Bloody hell, Hermione."


	37. Chapter 37

"I'm just saying."

"I still don't think he likes me…" I say, looking around the room.

"Fine. Don't believe me. Just pay more attention and you'll see what I mean." She says, before getting up and leaving me to drown in my confusion.

"Bloody hell, Hermione."

"Oi, Rita!" George yelled as they came running down the hallway. I groan and stop in my tracks to Care of magical creatures.

"What? I swear to Merlin if you two make me late for class again, I will kill you." I grumble, adjusting the strap on my bag.

"Did you hear? They've got the fat lady back in her portrait!" George exclaims.

"Which means no more five passwords a day!" Fred says giddily. I shook my head at him and laugh.

"Okay? Is that it?" I ask. They look at each other and shrug.

"Yeah, pretty much." George says, turning and walking away. Fred and I watch him walk away, before turning to each other again. Hermione's words from last night come rushing back to me, making my face heat up.

"Are you excited about the quidditch final coming up?" He asks. I nod quickly, thankful for the conversation.

"Yeah. There's no way we can lose this." I say, "Slytherin may have better brooms, but we've got the talent." Fred grins and nods, before saying his goodbyes and running off after George.

"Sorry I'm late, Professor." I say to Hagrid as I finally get down to where they're all at.

He just nodded sadly and went on with the lesson. I frowned and walked over to Hermione.

"What's wrong with him?" I whispered.

"You remember when Malfoy got hurt by Buckbeak?" She whispered back. I nodded, still confused.

"Well, he's got to go to the ministry this week for his trail. He says they might execute him." She said sadly.

"They're going to execute Hagrid?!" I whisper-yelled.

"No! Buckbeak, silly!" She said. I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" She shrugged, "I'm going down there tonight to help him build his defense if you want to come to." I nodded and we went back to the lesson going on in class.

After we came back from Hagrid's, Hermione and I split ways. I sat down by Fred and George as they started to dig into the food on the table, and she went and sat down by Potter and Weasley.

"Where've you been?" George said around a mouthful of food. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's not polite to talk with your mouth open, George, and quite frankly it's disgusting…" I said, my lip curling in disgust as he shoveled his mouth full. He merely shrugged.

I noticed Fred slowing down his bites out of the corner of my eye but shrugged it off as him not wanting to get scolded as well.

"Blimey, Rita. If looks could kill…" Lee said as he came over and sat down next to Fred. I shrugged and grabbed some food for myself.

"I was at Hagrid's with Hermione. The Ministry is planning on probably executing Buckbeak for attacking Malfoy." I said in response to George's question.

"The little twat." Fred said. I frowned at him and whacked his arm.

"Don't fucking swear." I joked and he smiled back.

"Ugh, gross you two. Stop flirting with each other and just go out already." Lee said, rolling his eyes. I choked loudly on my tea and spit it out.

"W-What?!" I nearly shrieked, drawing the attention of a few people-not that we really noticed. George started laughing hysterically and fell off his chair and rolled around on the floor while Fred just sat there with a very red face. He cleared his throat and looked away.

"Bugger off, Lee." He grumbled.

"We're not flirting, and we are definitely not going to go out together." I deadpanned, shooting a glare at Lee. He shrank back and put his hands up in defense.

"Okay, Okay! Sorry…" he said, and we finished the rest of dinner in an awkward silence.

After dinner we walked up to the common room together.

"Did you guys ever end up pulling that prank on Snape?" I asked. George shook his head.

"Nah, it didn't end up working." I frowned.

"And you all just…. Gave up? That doesn't seem like you at all." I said. Fred shrugged.

We sat down on one of the couches by the fire and started talking about the quidditch final in May.

"Let's just hope our chasers can get us at least fifty points ahead fast enough so Harry can catch the snitch before Malfoy." George said, and they all looked at me with identical expressions of accusing on their faces.

"Hey! There's two other chasers, you know…" I grumbled. I shivered and moved spots so I was closer to the fire, which just so happened to be the empty spot between fred and the arm of the couch.

"Are you cold?" Lee asked.

"I'm bloody freezing."

"Seriously?" I swear, you're always cold." George sniggered and I threw one of the couch pillows at him. Fred rolled his eyes and told me to go grab a sweater if I was that cold. I groaned.

"But I don't want to get uuuuuup." I whined. He rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Fine, I'll get you one of mine." Before I could argue he left and walked up the stairs to his dorm room. George and Lee shared a confused look and then looked back at me.

"What happened to Fred? Did he hit his head or something?" I asked. They shrugged.

"Do you think it's likely we'll win the match?" George asked. I nodded,

"There's no way we won't with the team we've got." I assured him, just as I had with Fred earlier in the day. Speak of the Devil and he shall appear. With a sweater!

He threw a blue sweater at me and I cheered.

"It was the only clean one I could find, you're lucky." He said. I smiled.

"Thank you! You've saved my life." I gush jokingly and throw it on, the neck hole catching on my bun and making it come loose a little. I looked down at it and laughed at the big yellow F in the middle of it.

"Blimey, your mum makes great sweaters!" I said, remembering how I had forgotten mine at home.

"Yeah, we know." George bragged, a smug smile on his face.

"Didn't she make one for you, too, this year?" Fred asked. I nodded.

"I think I forgot it in the living room when I was repacking for this term." George nodded.

"Understandable. What colors was it?" he asked.

"Light blue with the same letter color." I replied.

Lee laughed, "She probably thinks the twins have pulled you into our pranking trio. She always makes me one just like theirs but she probably did the lighter color for you because you're a girl."

"And it would look better with your dark hair." Fred said, before turning red, "I mean, that's usually how girls think, right?" I raised an eyebrow and we went back to talk of quidditch.

I hated to admit, but his sweater smelled just like him, and it was kind of distracting.


	38. The plan

_"And it would look better with your dark hair." Fred said, before turning red, "I mean, that's usually how girls think, right?" I raised an eyebrow and we went back to talk of quidditch._

 _I hated to admit, but his sweater smelled just like him, and it was kind of distracting._

Okay. So first off, here's your sweater back. I'm pretty sure the house elves washed it, but I honestly have no idea." I said, sitting down at the breakfast table the next morning- handing Fred back his sweater before continuing, "And since you guys totally failed at the Bat's prank, I came up with my own." The three boys looked at me and scoffed.

"Oh please. _We_ are the pranking masters here." Lee said. I raised an eyebrow and looked at him. He swallowed and sunk in his seat.

"Never mind..." he muttered, stuffing his face with pouridge.

"That's what I thought. Anyways, who wants to know what it is?"

Fred and George shared a look before looking to me with excitement.

"Okay, so I think we shouldn't do it until _after_ the match against Slytherin, because he would just _love_ to kick off the three best players-" I whispered, and we all shared smug looks. "-But I think we should blow up his office. Like, _completely_ demolish it."

"Not our usual route, but I like!" George said.

"I could kiss you right now. If it wasn't weird..." Fred said. I laughed.

"What? Am I too beautiful for you?" I joked, flipping my hair over my shoulder like the popular girls in muggle movies.

Fred blushed and stuffed his face with food.

"Is the masterful Fred Weasley blushing? I feel impressed. I thought you were a robot or something; not capable of emotions." I teased, laughing at him which made him glare at me.

Later in the library the twins were searching through books to find the perfect spell to blow up Snape's office.

"We found it! We found it!" George whisper-yelled, running over to where I was sitting with Fred trailing behind him.

"I still don't see why we don't just use 'incendio' or 'confringo.'" I muttered.

"Because that's no fun!" They said together.

"So what are we using?" I asked.

"We? Oh no no. You are going to be in the great hall with Lee and Fred. _I'm_ going to be blowing up the office." George said.

"Er, why?"

"Well Lee is going to drink poly juice potion to look like me so that we can't be blamed."

"And no one is going to question three Weasley twins?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Well that's why I'm taking polyjuice potion to look like Seamus. He's always accidentally blowing stuff up, and besides, no one is going to see me anyways."

"Uh-hu." I muttered, low enough that they wouldn't hear.

"Anyways, what's the spell? And how do you plan on making polyjuice potion?"

" _prorsus destructa_ is the spell."

"And Ron told us once that Hermione, Harry and him made some in their second year. I think us three can manage. And let's face it, you're pretty great at potions." Fred said.

"Why thank you."


	39. Buckbeak's doom

_"And Ron told us once that Hermione, Harry and him made some in their second year. I think us three can manage. And let's face it, you're pretty great at potions." Fred said._

 _"Why thank you."_

Guys?" I asked later that week.

"What's up?" Hermione replied.

"I know you two don't particularly like me, but-"

"Particularly isn't very strong." Ron interjected.

"I can't find Pepper. He's my cat, black and white, you know, looks like pepper and salt?"

"You lost him again?" Hermione groaned. I bit my lip and nodded.

"Oh Rita. I think you need a different pet."

"So you haven't seen him?" I asked.

They all shook their heads.

"Fuck."

"Miss Black!"

"Yes, Professor...?" I asked, slowly turning around to see McGonagall standing there, her hands on her hips.

"Language. Thirty points from Gryffindor." She said, causing me to groan.

"Yes Professor." I mumbled and she walked away.

"What do you think about a ferret? I wonder what colors they come in..." I hummed absentmindedly.

"They aren't wigs, Rita. They don't 'have colors they come in.'"

"Oh. Right. But what colors _do_ they have?" I asked, and she rolled her eyes. I grinned innocently and walked over to where Fred, George, and Lee were sitting.

"Have any of you seen Pepper?"

"You mean your salt and pepper cat?" George asked.

"Yes, exactly! Finally, someone gets it."

"No, Rita, no one gets it. We just know that why you call him that." Lee said.

"Oh. Well. When's the Slytherin/Gryffindor match again?" I asked, sitting down next to Fred.

"You're so forgetful."

"Few weeks."

"Rita!" Hermione yelled, running into the common room.

"Hermione? What happened?" I asked.

Her face was red and splotchy and she had tears in her eyes. "They're going to execute Buckbeak!"

"What?" I exclaimed, jumping up from the couch, "But they can't do that! It's not fair! What about all that research we did? I thought there was no way Hagrid could loose!"

"Buckbeak's going to be killed?" Ron asked, him and harry walking over.

"Ja, Orange One, keep up!" I said.

"Oh this is horrible!" Hermione cried.

"Hey, it's alright! We still have the appeal!" I said.

"The what?" Harry asked.

"We still have a chance to defend Buckbeak." Hermione said. "Will you guys help?"

"I can't Hermione, I've got quidditch every waking moment not spent in classes." Harry said.

"I'll help." Ron offered. I scoffed.

"Oh yes, you'll be such a great help."

"Rita." Hermione warned.

"What! If you've forgotten, these are the two dipshits who were being rude to you in the first place." I huffed.

"Not like you're any better!" Ron said.

"Yeah, well at least I'm not giving her the silent treatment because there is the least possible chance that her cat ate my rat!"

"You have a rat?" Ron asked.

"You're so stupid. No I do not have a rat! I'm just saying that you obviously aren't a great friend if you're accusing her cat of eating scanners just because it's a cat and mouse situation."

"No, you're right. It was probably your cat. And that's why no one can find him." Ron shot back.

Hermione and Harry sat there, looking back and forth between the two of us.

"Hey! You leave Pepper out of this!"

"Both of you, stop this right now!" Hermione yelled.

"Fine. But I'm not helping when he is." I said, and Ron crossed his arms.

"And I'm not helping when she is."

Hermione looked between the two of us, and put her hands on her hips.

"Are you suggesting that I make a schedual?"

"That would be great." I said.

"Yes." Ron said.

So Hermione made a schedual and I helped her help Hagrid on Mondays, Wednesdays, and saturdays, and Ron helped on Tuesdays and thursdays. Sundays were days off or something I guess. For the next few weeks we went back and forth like this, trying to find anything we could to save the hippogriff.

Hermione even wrote it all out into a speech for Hagrid.

Not all he had to do was read it and wow them. Hopefully it would work.

I wonder sometimes if we didn't hope enough.


	40. Forty

_Now all he had to do was read it and wow them. Hopefully it would work._

 _I wonder sometimes if we didn't hope enough._

Okay. We can do it. It won't be too hard. We've got Firebolts. They don't. We just... need to focus." I mumbled to myself and Harry who was sitting across the table from me.

"And maybe eat some breakfast? You're going to need food to be able to concentrate on the game." Hermione interjected, putting a few strawberries on my empty plate.

"No, 'Mione. I can't eat. I'll just throw up." I said, pushing the plate away.

"Me neither." Harry groaned.

"It'll be okay, Harry. You'll do great." Ron said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"And I will just be trying to get us more points so harry can catch the snitch and end the game. No big deal." I mumbled sarcastically. Ron turned and glared at me.

"Yeah well Harry has a harder job than you. He's got to find a bloody snitch in the middle of a game."

"Oh please. We both know that Harry's a natural born seeker. Its probably not any harder than when he fakes his divination homework!" I spat back.

Hermione gasped.

"You fake your homework?"

"Blimey, Hermione! That's not the important part right now! We get it, you hate Divination. That's why you quit the class, but for Merlin's sake, who cares if they fake their homework!"

"Hey don't yell at Hermione! I bet _you_ wouldn't have the guts to stand up in the middle of class and walk out!" Ron said.

"Well she also slapped Malfoy and I think we all know I could do that, and slapping that prick is a lot cooler than dropping a class!"

"Harry! Rita! Let's go, it's time to get changed!" Wood called, cutting off Ron's reply.

"Good luck!" Hermione called after them.

"-and Harry," Wood continued, his rant boring them all to death.

"I know, I know! Don't catch the snitch until we are at least 50 points up!" Harry cut in.

"Wood, I think if you continue on with this speech, you're going to have to find new players. Because you're boring us to _death_ here." I said, and George snickered.

"Right. Let's go." He said, and led us out onto the field.

Lee was announcing our names as we flew laps around the pitch, taking our spots.

"I want a _clean game!"_ Madam Hooch called as Flint and Wood shook hands.

She released the balls and blew her whistle, and we were off.

Katie passed to me, and I passed to Angelina. She nearly dropped it but caught it back up, only to be sandwiched by two Slytherins. Lee started yelling into the microphone, but the game just continued on.

Before anyone knew it, we were thirty points ahead and the violence had tripled. George had hit one of the Slytherins in the face with his bludger, earning a penalty shot against us.

The ball was passed to me and Wood yelled out,

"COME ON, BLACK!" I felt the urge to flip him off but didn't.

I raced off down the pitch, ignoring the glares from Flint. I saw Katie fly around the posts and to the top right one, so I faked left and passed it to her. She kicked it in the goal, surprising Flint.

"Nice, Katie!" I called out.

Maybe five, ten minutes later and we were fifty points ahead, and Harry had caught the snitch.

"OH MY BLOODY MERLIN HARRY YOU DID IT!" I nearly screeched.

The whole team flew down and lifted him up on their shoulders, but me being short, I just walked backwards in front of the group.

"WE DID IT. WE WON. WE WON THE QUIDDITCH CUP! HARRY YOU ARE A BLOODY MENACE! THAT WAS BRILIANT!" I yelled, happily jumping up and down.

"You all were great, too!" Wood said, motioning to us chasers.

"And let's not forget our bloody amazing beaters!" I said, patting the twins on their shoulders.

They broke away from the group and lifted me up on their shoulders.

"Ahg! Put me _down!_ George! Fred!" I shrieked.

"Why? You did great too!" Fred said and George nodded in agreement.

"Not as great as Harry and Oliver!" I replied, highfiving the keeper. I held me hand up to Harry, and he hesitated for a moment before giving me a half-hearted high five.

"Oh come on, you're a Quidditch star now! You'll have to get used to high fives from _sketchy people._ " I said, smiling crookedly at my joke.

"Please, if any of us are sketchy, it's Fred and I."George scoffed. I nodded.

"This is very true, my twins."


	41. Forty-one

_"Please, if any of us are sketchy, it's Fred and I."George scoffed. I nodded._

 _"This is very true, my twins."_

"Okay. Are we ready?" Fred whispered, handing the phial to George and another to Lee.

"Of course!" The rest of us responded quickly but also as quietly.

"Alright, count of three; one. Two. Three!" George and Lee downed their potions, grimacing at the taste. Fred and I watched in astonishment as the two started to morph, and now there was Seamus and no Lee in the boys dorm.

"Nice. I can't believe it worked. Now let's go before it wears off!" I said quickly, leading the way down the stairs. We stopped in front of the great hall.

"Okay, you remember the spell?" Fred asked.

"Of course." George replied.

"Now you three, don't act suspicious. I'll be as quick as possible." George said, running off.

"This is going to be wicked."

"It's done." George said-no longer looking like Seamus- as he sat down by his brother.

"And?" I asked eagerly.

" _And,_ I think that all four... Of you... will serve three days worth detention, for whatever it is... you've done." A voice said from behind us, and I cringed.

"Why hello there, Professor Anti-Sham- I mean*insert laugh* Snape." I said, turning around and giving him my most innocent smile.

"An extra day for Miss Black." He sneered, before swooping off out of the hall.

"Well, I guess the polyjuice was a waste." Lee muttered.

"Now all of us are going to get into trouble anyways."

I shrugged.

"Oh well, as long as it worked how we planned, it was definitely worth it. Now- if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go study for my exams. They start tomorrow." I groaned, standing up.

"Bye Rita." George and Lee said.

"Goodnight Rita." Fred said.

I mock saluted to them and left the hall as well.

"I can't believe you didn't drop Divination." Hermione said that night as we sat in the common room together.

"I can't believe _you did!"_ I said back, flipping the page in my textbook.

"Well. I was taking too many classes and that one was absolute rubbish."

"Speaking of which, how the bloody hell have you been getting to all those classes?"

"Language, Rita. I swear, you hang out with the twins too much."

"No, I don't hang out with them enough. By the way, if you hear word of Snape's office being blown up, it wasn't us." I whispered the last part, whistling as I turned the page again.

She groaned.

"You are insufferable."

"Why thank you!"

"Potions, Defense, Charms, Transfiguration, and history of magic, done!" I said triumphantly as I walked out of Professor Binns class with a tired Hermione next to me.

"Well, I'm off to arithmancy. Where are you going?"

"Divination. It's my last one." I said excitedly. "Any word on Buckbeak?"

"Not yet." She sighed, and I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Hermione. He'll be _fine!_ We

Would make _great_ lawyers!" I squealed before waving and running off so I wasn't late.

"Am I late?" I panted as I finnaly reached where everyone else was waiting.

"Only a little, but she doesn't know. She's calling us in one by one." Neville said worriedly.

"Damn. Alphabetically?" He nodded.

"Hey, Black. Why don't you leave Neville alone? He's obviously uncomfortable with you talking to him." Ronald said.

"Why don't you sod off, Snotty McSnotterson." I replied, leaning against the wall to catch my breath.

"Black, it's your turn." Hannah Abbot said as she walked out.

"Darn it." I never get a break. I pushed off the wall and walked into the smelly room.

"H-Hello, Miss Black." Professor Trelawaney stuttered. I rolled my eyes. It was almost the end of the year and she was still scared of me. Like what the bloody hell?

"For the exam you will look into the crystal ball, and make a prediction for me."

"Okay... That should be easy enough!" I said, trying to boost my confidence.

"Let's see... I see... a door?" I said. "Or maybe it's a kitchen cabinet. I _am_ kind of hungry..."

"Focus please, Miss Black. What kind of door?"

"Well it's very old. Made of wood. Oh wait, now there's a hole in it, I think. And a bunch of splinters on the floor around it."

"Is that all you see?"

"YuP." I said, popping the P.

"O-okay. That will be all, Miss Black." She said.

"Did I pass?" I asked worriedly. No matter how rubbish this class may be, it was entertaining.

"Send in Miss Brown, please." She sad, ignoring my question.

I sighed and left the classroom.

"Lavender, it's your turn." I said, and she looked at me warily.

"Good luck." I said, walking off. "You'll need it," I whispered under my breath.

I was walking through the halls towards the Great Hall when Snape came flying around a corner.

"Miss Black!" He yelled.

"Professor Snape!" I yelled back.

He glared at me, "Do you have any idea why my office is nothing but splinters?" He sneered.

I widened my eyes in mock shock. "Oh dear, that's awful! What kind of hellions would do something like that?"

"Make that a week of detention. For you _and_ your conniving friends." He said, scowling before walking off.

" _Damnit."_

"I can't believe we got a weeks worth of detention!" George groaned later on after I told him.

"I know right?" Fred said.

"Rita! _Rita!"_ Hermione yelled, running in to the common room. She had tears on her face and Ronald and Harry were begrudgingly following her.

"What? Oh my Merlin, Mione, what's wrong?" I said, jumping up and running over to her.

"They're executing Buckbeak!" She cried.

"But they can't!" I cried. "It's not fair! When?!"

"Tonight at sunset." She said, bursting into tears again. I pulled her into a hug and patted her back.

 _Sometimes I wonder if we didn't hope enough._


	42. Forty-Two

_"But they can't!" I cried. "It's not fair! When?!"_

 _"Tonight at sunset." She said, bursting into tears again. I pulled_ _her_ _into a hug and patted her back._

 _Sometimes I wonder if we didn't hope enough._

 _Mwppmwppmwppmwppmwpp_

I walked quickly and quietly through the halls, down towards Hagrid's hut. I had a feeling Hermione and the others would be doing the same thing in not too long, but I would be gone by then. No sense in sticking around to be judged by the orange one and the boy who lived. I walked silently through the damp grass, the bottoms of my jeans getting all wet along with my converse that I wore.

I knocked on Hagrid's door, and could hear loud crying from inside.

"Who is it?" He yelled.

"It's Rita! Let me in, it's cold out!" I whisper-yelled, pulling my jacket closer around me. He opened the door with a frown.

"You ain't supposed to be out this late, yer gunna get into trouble." He said, opening the door anyways. I walked in.

"Yeah but I thought you could use some company, ya know when they do the execution." I said. He shrugged.

"But ye ain't staying fer that- ya don't need to see it." He said while placing a plate of cookies on the table. I learned from past experiences that Hagrid's cookies were usually rock hard, so I didn't take one.

"Well, on the bright side, at least now Buckbeak won't have to put up with spending a day around the Slytherins ever again." I said, thinking back to our very first Care Of Magical Creatures class. I opened my mouth to say something else, when a loud knock interrupted me. Hagrid asked who it was like he had done when I knocked.

"It's us! Harry, Hermione, and Ron!" Potter said through the door. I mentally groaned. They came a lot sooner than I thought they would...

He opened the door and I looked off somewhere, wishing I wouldn't had come tonight. Or earlier, at least.

It took a while for them to notice me, but once they did Weasley yelled,

"What is she doing here?!" I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"I have every right to be here as you do, Ronald." I said in a board tone-cause in all reality this was getting quite boring. I was getting sick of people hating me when I haven't even done anything.

"Ron, she's just here to support Hagrid- just as we are!" Hermione defended, giving me a small smile and wave

" I don't get why you are even friends with her! She could be just as bad as her-" I turned towards the table and grabbed a cookie from the plate, chucking it at Ron.

He cursed and ducked, the cookie hitting the wall. I think the wall was more damaged than the cookie.

Potter sighed and turned to Hagrid, "Here we go again. They've been fighting all week!" He sat down at the table, and I leaned further away. Hermione grabbed a jug of something and gave a small shriek.

"Ron! Ron, look!" She said excitedly, pulling out a fat lump of grey.

"Scabbers!" Ron yelled, taking what I guessed was his long lost rat from Mione.

"I think you owe someone an apology." Hermione said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, yeah. When I see Crookshanks again remind me to tell him I'm sorry." He said sarcastically.

"She meant her, you dunderhead!" I said, irritated that he was still mad at my friend for something that didn't even happen- and something she couldn't have controlled anyways.

"No one asked for your opinion, Black!" Weasley yelled back, and before soon it had turned into a full blown shouting match.

"-Oh that's rich! Yes, well I guess you'll grow up to be a muggle-obsessed ministry worker like your father, right?!" I yelled.

"Hey! You can't talk about my family like-" he said, but Hermione cut him off.

"Shh! Guys, they're coming!" She said, and we all looked out the window. I could see the executioner's axe reflecting the Sun's last bits of rays.

"You all best get going, don't want any of ya getting inter trouble." Hagrid said. I nodded and was the first one out the back door, speed-walking back to the castle once the coast was clear. I didn't want to be close enough to hear it. I'm guessing the others put the cloak that Hermione told me about on, cause when I turned around they were gone. I could hear that stupid rat squeaking before it came darting past me, soon followed by Ronald. I rolled my eyes. Him and that stupid rat.

"Ron, no!" Potter yelled, throwing the cloak off him and Hermione. They ran after Ron and with a sigh and roll of the eyes I followed after them. I didn't have anything better to do. I stopped suddenly as I saw where the rat was running to. He had lead us straight to the old crazy tree, I forgot what it was called.

"Um, Hermione? Maybe we should-" I started, only to break off in a scream as a big black dog shot past me towards the others.

"HERMIONE! DUCK!" I yelled, running towards them. Hermione looked behind her before pushing Potter down with her. The dog jumped straight over their heads and towards Weasley. He gave a high pitched shriek, and if the situation had been different I would have laughed at how girly it sounded.

"RON!" Hermione and Harry yelled, surging forward. I caught hermione's arm but Potter wasn't so lucky.

"Hermione! The tree!" I yelled and she looked up just in time to see a long branch swing out and knock her friend down.

"Harry!" She yelled, breaking out of my grip and running forward. I face palmed and ran after her. I tried dodging the branches but I wasn't too good at it. Soon the tree was swinging all three of us around, and Hermione had the smart idea to throw Harry down into the hole where the dog had dragged Ronald through.

"Are you coming?" She yelled to me.

"Yeah, but I'll go after you!" I yelled back, not liking how high I was. I was dreading having to jump down.

"Okay!" She yelled back, before slipping down the hole just as the others had. I took a deep breath and counted to three.

"One-two-three!" I yelled, dislodging myself from the branch and dropping unceremoniously into the hole. I landed on the hard ground with an 'oof'. I groaned as I stood up, not bothering to brush off the dust as I saw Harry and Hermione already running down the tunnel. I sighed and ran after them, and by the time I had entered the shack-like building they were just rounding the corner into a room upstairs. I ran faster, not liking this place and slid past the door on accident, before crashing loudly into the wall.

HPOV

Hermione and I ran into the room where we heard Ron's yells coming from, and heard a loud crash behind us out in the hall. We paid it no mind, however, as Ron pointed to the corner behind the door. The door slowly started to swing shut, just as Rita came running in, getting a face full of the door, and yelling loudly. She slipped in through the crack and ran over to us.

"Okay, I know I'm covered in dust and bits of wood, but come on. I don't look that horrible!" She said. Hermione simply grabbed her shoulders and turned her around.

"Oh. You, sir, could use a very long bath." She said, before clearing her throat and taking a deep breath, and then letting out a very loud, long scream.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at her friend, "Better?" She asked. Rita nodded,

"Much, thank you." She said, running around Hermione so she was further away from her dad.

"Expelliarmus!" Black said, but it came out as more of a croak. All of our wands-minus Ron's, who's he already had- flew from our hands and into his left hand.

"I knew you would come after your friend, brave like your father you are. Would have been much smarter to go for a teacher, but it makes it a lot easier for me." He said.

"Ow, Rita, you're hurting my arms!" Hermione whispered over her shoulder.

"Sorry," She said, letting go of Hermione's arms, her knuckles still a pure white from holding on.

"If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to get through us first!" Ron said, trying to stand up.

"Sit down, before you make your leg worse." He said but Ron ignored him.

"Y-Yeah, Rita too!" Hermione said, stepping in front of me.

"Hermione!" Rita squeaked, trying to pull her back.

"Touching. But only one will die tonight." He said.

"Why's that?! You never seemed to care about killing innocent people before! Gone soft in Azkaban, have you?" I asked, wishing for my wand back.

"Harry!" Hermione said as Rita squeaked in fear again.

"HE KILLED MY PARENTS, HERMIONE!" I yelled.

I leapt forward, knocking Black down. I forgot about how much smaller and younger I was than this man who had committed many murders, and only thought about how I wanted my wand back.

RPOV

I groaned as Harry leapt forwards and started punching my father. The stupidity of boys! He was going to get himself killed! And of course, Hermione ran towards them and tried to help Harry. My father's hand wrapped around Harry's throat, and he said something that I missed. I may not like Potter, and he may not like me- but I wasn't going to allow my father to kill him as easily as he had betrayed his parents.

I ran towards them, trying to pry Harry away from the fight, trying to unclench my father's hand from his throat, but finally gave up and went for the wands instead. They gave a flash of white sparks, one of them catching on my cheek. I hissed and yanked harder, trying to pull them out of his grasp.

"ARG!" I yelled, having to stop to unlatch Crookshanks from my leg.

"YOU STUPID CAT! OOO WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU- HERMIONE! COME GET YOUR STUPID TRAITOR CAT!" I yelled angrily, rubbing my ankle from where he had bit me. I kicked him across the room. Hermione kicked Sirius in the face, and he immediately let go of Harry as Ron dived for the wands. Crookshanks came back, trying to get Harry's wand, and I jumped and landed painfully on my knee, but I still got the wand first. I stood up and turned towards Harry to give him back his wand. Harry jumped back, glaring at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh cut it out, you big git! I'm giving it back to you!" I said, handing him his wand as Hermione handed me mine.

Ron laid down on the four poster that I hadn't noticed before, looking quite green. Harry turned back to face my father, his wand pointing straight at his heart. I held onto Hermione's arm again, but much less so than before.

"You going to kill me, Harry?" He asked, laughing slightly. It made me wonder if Azkaban had taken all of his sanity like the minister had said.

"Just as you killed my parents." He said. Crookshanks jumped on his chest, and settled over where Harry was pointing his wand. I groaned.

"Freaking traitor." I said. Hermione looked angrily at her cat.

"Get off." My father murmured, trying to push off the cat.

"I won't deny it. But you don't know the whole story." He said, back on the topic of Harry's parents.

"The whole story? The whole story is that you sold them to Voldemort! That's all I need to know!" Harry yelled at him, gripping his wand tighter.

"No-no, you don't understand-" he started, but Harry cut him off.

"I do understand! You think I don't?! Every time a dementor is near, I hear my mother screaming for mercy! And you think I don't understand?!" I looked up at Harry, realizing that he dealt with a lot more than anyone thought. My father's face twisted into a pained expression.

"What do you think I hear?! All day long, every day in that horrid place-surrounded by Dementors every second! All day long I hear my daughter screaming and crying, and I can't do anything to stop it! Nothing at all! And I hear that all. Day. Long!" He yelled. I will admit- I was a bit surprised that that was one of his worst memories. Harry stood there for a few minutes, his wand still pointed at my father. We could hear faint footsteps down stairs, growing louder.

"UP HERE WE'RE UP HERE! SIRIUS BLACK! COME QUICKLY!" Hermione suddenly yelled, and I put a hand over my ear.

"Blimey Hermione! You don't have to bust my eardrum!" I said. Just then Professor Lupin came running into the room with his wand raised and a shocked expression on his face. He looked to my father and Harry where his wand was still pointing at the cat that had taken it upon himself to protect my father, no matter how pointless. Lupin looked around the room at all of us, before yelling out,

"Expelliarmus!" All of our wands flew to him, I groaned.

"Not again!" I said in exasperation. I couldn't believe that Lupin had done that.

"Where is he, Sirius?" He asked. I have to admit, I was very confused by that point.

My father raised a shaky hand and pointed over to Ron who was still looking quite green.

"But then why would he hide for so long? 12 years is quite a long time to spend as a rat. unless...unless you guys switched without telling anyone?" Lupin said.

"Professor, would you care to explain this to us? I think we are all a bit miffed." I said, rolling my eyes, trying to keep the bitterness and slight sarcasm out of my voice, but of course failing. I gasped as Lupin bent down and helped my father up, hugging him as if he had just found his long lost brother.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Hermione yelled, "YOU'VE BEEN HELPING HIM! ALL THIS TIME!" I looked between my father and my godfather, thoroughly confused.

"No, no I haven't." He said, trying to calm her down.

"I didn't tell anyone-I've been covering up for you!" She said. I looked at her, my eyebrows furrowed. Covering up for him? What's that supposed to mean?

"Hermione, calm down. Let me explain!" He said.

"No! Harry don't listen to him! We can't trust him-he's been helping Black into the castle! He wants you dead too-he's a werewolf!" She said, and I gasped in shock.

What the bloody hell.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. Lupin looked at me, worry and sadness in his expression.

"I didn't want you to hate me, I-"

"Well it's a little too late for that, isn't it?" Ronald yelled at him, still clutching his rat that was desperately trying to escape.

"Just listen- please. I have not been helping Sirius into the castle, and I most certainly don't want Harry dead. But I cannot deny that I am a werewolf." He said.

"Wait-is that why anti-shampoo gave us that essay? So we would figure it out?" I asked. It took a great deal of effort for Lupin not to laugh at the joke I made at Snape's expense.

"Yes, yes I assume he will be very happy to find out that Hermione's figured it out." He said.

"Anti-shampoo? Who's that?" My father asked, looking at Lupin.

"Snape. He's a professor here now, teaches potions." Lupin explained.

"Rita, that's not a very nice thing to call a teacher..." Hermione whispered.

"He's not a teacher-he's a freaking slimed bat escaped from Hell!" I whispered back to her. She merely shook her head at me.

I tuned back into the other's' conversation.

"If you hadn't been helping him, how did you know we were here?" Harry asked, giving Ron and Hermione back their wands, but not giving me mine.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, "I gave you your wand back!" He begrudgingly handed me my wand, and I snatched it out of his hand, putting my hands on my hips and frowning.

"The map." He said.

Harry gasped, "You know how to work it?"

"Of course, I helped make it. I'm Moony, that's what my friends called me at school."

"You wrote-?" Harry said in surprise, but Lupin held up a hand and continued.

"The thing is, is that I had been watching it carefully, knowing that you four would try to sneak out of the castle tonight. And I was right, wasn't I? See the thing is, even with your invisibility cloak, you still show up on the map-"

"How did you know about the cloak?" Harry asked.

Lupin merely laughed, "With the amount of times I saw your father disappear under it, it would be a very big shame if I didn't know. Anyways, twenty minutes later I saw you exit Hagrid's hut and walk back across the grounds, but then you were five." I did the math in my head a few times, pointing to each is us as I counted.

"What?" I said.

"No we weren't!" Ron said.

"I didn't believe it, thought the map was malfunctioning. There was no way that he could be with you-"

"No one was with us!" Hermione said, throwing her hands in the air.

"And then I saw another dot. Sirius black, and then I watched him collide with you, pulling two of you into the tree-"

"No! It was just me!" Ron said angrily.

"No Ron. There was two. May I see your rat?" He asked, walking towards Ron.

"Scabbers? But what has he got to do with this?" Ron asked.

"Everything." My father said, watching as Ronald pulled out the fat, balding rat.

"What?" I asked.

"That's not a rat." My father said, now on his feet again.

"How is that not a rat?" Harry asked.

"Well Harry, he does look more like a hairball than a rat..." I said, earning a glare from Ron.

"That's my rat you're talking about! Maybe you should choose your words more carefully!"

"Hm. No, no, hairball is what I meant **(A/n: if you get this reference I love you).** Unless you would prefer me to call him a moldy hamburger?" I asked sarcastically. Ron growled. I stuck my tongue out at him, and Hermione whacked me on the arm.

"Ow!" I said, rubbing where she had hit me.

"Well, then stop acting like a child!" She said.

"But I am a child, technically," I said, smiling crookedly. She frowned.

"Hey! Can anyone please explain how that is not a rat!" Harry yelled over our bickering.

"That, Harry, is an animagus. By the name of Peter Pettigrew." Lupin said.

"What? Can't be-impossible! He's dead! Blown to bits! Boom! Gone! Poof!" I said. My father shook his head.

"That's what he wanted everyone to believe."

Everything was silent for a moment.

"Your both mental." Ron said.

"Ridiculous!" Hermione squeaked.

"You killed him!" Harry yelled. He shook his head.

"I meant to, but tricky Peter got away- not this time though!" My father said, pushing the cat away and lunging at Ron and the rat.

"Sirius no! We have to explain first!" Lupin said, holding him back.

"We can explain later!"

"They have a right to know! Just WAIT!" Lupin shouted. My father stopped struggling and stood up.

"I DON'T WANT TO WAIT ANY LONGER. I'VE DONE MY WAITING! TWELVE YEARS OF IT! IN AZKABAN!" He roared, and I flinched slightly.

"You've got to hear us out, Ron. Just keep a tight hold on Pete-Scabbers, while you listen." Lupin said, catching himself.

"But Peter is dead. A whole street full of people saw you kill him." Harry said.

"That's what he wanted you all to believe! The little prat tricked you all! He cut off his finger right before blowing up the street! And then turned, slipping down into the grate!" My father yelled. We all looked at Scabbers. Indeed he was missing a toe.

"But that's impossible. You have to be registered with the ministry to be an animagus-" Hermione started, but I stopped listening as I realized she was starting to talk about homework. Instead I took this time to brush the dust off me, and pull little bits of wood and webs out of my hair and off my clothes.

"Right you are Hermione, but the ministry didn't know about the three unregistered ones running about in Hogwarts." Lupin said as I started listening again.

He started to say something else but my father broke in.

"If you are going to tell them the story do it fast, Remus. I've waited too long already." He said. The door creaked behind him and we all looked.

"There's no one there." Lupin said.

"This place is haunted!" Ron screamed.

"No, those yells and shouts were made by me." He said as he began the story of the four of them at Hogwarts, and how my father, James, and Peter turned into animagi to help him with the moons. I listened closely to all of it, and he finally got to the part about how Snape had been suspicious all along about Remus and them.

He then went on to explain to us the trick my father had played on snape, trying to get him hurt by Lupin at one of the full moons, and how Harry's dad saved him. I groaned at that part.

"Aw man, your dad was a big party pooper, Harry. Shoulda let the stupid snake go. He had what was coming to him..." I said, earning a very hard whack over the head from Hermione, and very disappointed look from Lupin, a laugh from Harry and Ron, and a smile from my father.

"That's what I thought, hence why I did what I did." He said.

"So that's why Snape doesn't like you- 'cause he thought you were in on the joke?" Harry asked.

"That's right." The usual, drawling voice of our potions professor sneered. He took off the invisibility cloak, and I shrieked.

"A FACE LIKE THAT SHOULD COME WITH A WARNING!" I yelled, jumping backwards and knocking me and Hermione to the ground. He merely glared at me.

"Detention Miss Black. And thank you Potter, this was very useful." He said.

"Oh, I oughta..." I said, lunging forward but Hermione grabbed my shirt.

"CROOKSHANKS! It's time to come back to the right side, pledge your allegiance to us! Scratch out his eyes!" I yelled.

"For a week." He added. I groaned.

"But I already HAVE detention for a week!"

"Well then you should have thought about that before insulting a teacher." I was going to fire back with what I had told Hermione earlier, but she clamped her hand over my mouth.

"You hadn't taken your potion tonight, so I brought a goblet full to your office, lucky for me, there was a certain... Map... lying on your desk, showing you along this passageway. So I followed you, finding Potter's cloak at the base of the Whomping Willow." Harry slapped a hand to his forehead.

"Two more for Azkaban. Can't wait to see how Dumbledore takes it, seemed to think you were innocent... A tame werewolf." He spit.

"You fool! Is a schoolboy grudge worth putting two innocent people into Azkaban?" Lupin asked. Snape sneered and thin, rope like cords burst out of his wand, wrapping around Lupin's hands and ankles, making him trip and fall to the ground.

"Maybe I could even get them to take this brat," he said- motioning to me, "I would sure appreciate it, wouldn't have to deal with all those detentions she has got saved up..." He said.

His wand was still pointed at my father, so I knew he was kind of distracted. He wasn't even looking this way. I bit hermione's hand, and she gave a loud 'Eep!' Before I pointed my wand at Snape and shouted the first spell that came to mind.

"STUPEFY!" I yelled at the same time Harry yelled,

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Along with Hermione.

Snape flew back and hit the wall with a loud bang, and blood trickled down his face a little, he was out cold. His wand flew up high in the air, hitting Crookshanks who had taken a spot next to Ron on the bed. He hissed and started gnawing on it. I stifled a laugh.

"You shouldn't have done that." My father said, getting rid of the cords that still had Lupin tied up. Hermione was shaking, and muttering under her breath.

"We attacked a teacher... We attacked a teacher..."

"Oh come on, Mione! It's not that bad! It was only Snape! And besides, I'm sure Dumbledore will understand, I know we are not the only students to try and knock out Snape!" I said, trying to make her feel better, but she just groaned more when I mentioned Dumbledore. I shrugged.

"Thank you Harry."

"I'm not saying that I believe you." Harry said in reply.

"You boy, the rat now please." My father said.

"Wait! There are millions of rats in the world-how do you know this is Peter?" Ron asked, clutching the rat tightly to his chest.

"That is a good question, Sirius." Lupin said, turning around to face the escaped convict.

He pulled a photo out of his pocket, and I noticed it had been cut from one of the Daily Prophet's. I watched Scabbers as he explained how he figured out this was the right rat. He was squirming even more than he had when we first got here, even though Crookshanks was paying him no mind. It was quite odd if you asked me- and too much of a coincidence that Ron just happened to have a rat missing a toe for the same amount of time that Peter had been dead.

"Ron. I think it makes sense. Didn't you hear that the biggest part they found of Peter was his finger? A finger seems pretty easy to cut off if you ask me." I said, interrupting the story my father was telling.

"Yes-see? Exactly my point!" He said, happy someone was starting to believe this crazy story.

"No! He was just scared of that stupid cat!" Ron said.

"He's been looking quite ill since you got back Ron, which is around the time Black escaped..." Hermione said slowly.

"You're just saying that cause your friends with his daughter!" Ron protested. She shook her head.

"Ron, it does make some sense..."

"Rats don't live that long. Unless they are magical rats or something- that sounded really stupid." I said. No wonder the hat didn't put me in Ravenclaw.

"-and that cat is not stupid- he knew Peter and I were not regular animals, he has been helping me."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"He has been trying to bring Peter to me, but he keeps escaping. Even one time he bit himself and got blood on the sheets to fake his own death. For a second time!" The rat kept squeaking loudly, and we had to start talking louder.

"And why did he need to fake his death? Because he knew you were going to kill him like my parents!" Harry yelled.

"No-Harry, listen-"

"And now you've come to finish him off!" Harry yelled again. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Harry. Shut up." I said. He shrugged off my hand.

"Don't touch me!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes. I have." Sirius said.

"Then I should have let Snape take you!" Harry yelled. I shoved him over, earning myself a death glare from the kid.

"Harry, all this time we thought it was Sirius who betrayed your parents, but we have been terribly wrong! It was Peter this whole time!" Lupin said. Harry stood up and shook his head.

"No! He was their secret keeper! He said it himself! He said he killed them!" He yelled.

"Harry... I as good as killed them. I had convinced them to switch to Peter without telling anyone. No one would expect James and Lily to put a backless boy such as Peter as their secret keeper, and besides! I had my own family to take care of! If I had stayed the secret keeper, they would have come after us!" He said.

"Enough of this!" Lupin said, looking to Ron.

"Ron, please give us the-" He started, but I cut him off.

"GIVE US THE MERLIN DAMNED RAT, RONALD!" I yelled, surging forward and jumping on the bed to take him from Ron, causing dust to billow up.

"NO I WON'T LET YOU!" Ron yelled. I grabbed hold of his hand and tried to wrestle the rat from him.

"Stop!" He yelled, trying to push me away. I bit his hand, getting him to finally let go of the rat. I held onto it tightly, and shoved Ronald, accidentally knocking him off the bed. I handed it to Lupin.

"Thank you. Ready, Sirius?" He asked.

"Together?" He asked, taking Snape's wand from Crookshanks, wiping it on his Azkaban uniform.

"On the count of three. One! Two! Three!" Lupin yelled. A flash of light came from both wands and Scabbers flew up into the air for a moment before falling limply to the floor.

Ron yelled. And then the rat started growing quickly, and soon turned into a person. It was almost as if this person was still a rat, however. His beady little eyes flickered around the room, and his hands were wringing in front of him.

"Sirius? Remus? My old friends!" He squeaked, before making a run for the door. They caught him easily, and dragged him back into the room.

"We've been having a little chat about you Peter. Maybe you can clear some things up for us." Lupin said.

"Oh no, Remus. Surely you don't believe what he has been telling you- I didn't do anything-" then his eyes landed on Harry and me.

"Oh Harry, so much likes James you look, you must believe me boy- here to kill you, he is! You too!" He said, pointing at me. I scoffed.

"Remus, you must help me! I knew he would come for me!" He said, crawling back towards Lupin.

"You knew he would escape from Azkaban? How?" I asked, my arms crossed over my chest and my eyebrow raised.

"He has dark magic! Learned it from you-know-who, I'm sure!"

My father started to laugh loudly, "Voldemort, teach me tricks?" Peter flinched.

"What? Scared of a name?" I asked. He came crawling back to Harry.

"Please, please don't let them take me! Your father wouldn't like it!" He said as I started to sing,

"Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldy-Moldy Voldemort" In the background. Harry kicked him away, and he came crawling to me. I glared at Harry.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

"Don't let him! Please, don't let your father kill me, child!" He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry Pettigrew, we aren't going to kill you. But we will bring you to the Dementors." I said with fake niceness. His eyes grew wide, and he crumpled to the ground.

"Wait, but if Scabbers- I mean Pettigrew- has been sleeping in the same dorm as Harry for the past three years, why hasn't he done anything?" Hermione asked. I groaned and elbowed her as the creepy guy shot up.

"Yes! Yes, exactly!"

"WHY DOES IT MATTER!" I yelled, "I'm tired, can't we just leave this for tomorrow!" I asked. They all looked at me.

"Fine. I am going back to the tower, and I am going to bed! And I swear on Merlin's pants, if any of you crazy people wake me up before 7 am tomorrow, we. Will. Have. Problems!" I yelled, jabbing the air with my pointer finger. Turning on my heel, I exited the room. I walked down the creaking stairs and back out through the tunnel, and had just reached the doors leading inside the castle when I stopped.

Maybe I had been kind of stupid, I thought, turning around and looking in the direction of the tree. I sighed and walked back down the stairs and across the grass. As I was walking in the general direction of the tree, I could hear screams and even howls from that direction. I picked up my pace before I was full out running. I was about halfway there when I saw a little black thing running towards me at an angle. It took a moment for me to realize what it was. Ron must have lost his damn rat again. I took off after the rat, and by the time he realized I was running after him it was too late. I jumped the last few feet, and landed on my stomach, the rat squirming under my palm. I quickly picked him up and pulled out my wand.

"Stupefy!" I said quietly, and he immediately stopped moving and thrashing around. I saw two people walking towards me, followed by three floating things. They looked almost like stretchers from here, which is probably what they are. The smaller form looked up and started running towards me.

"Rita! Rita! I'm so sorry!" Hermione sobbed, stopping as she got to me.

"Sorry about what?" I asked.

"Peter! H-He got away! They're going to give Sirius to the Dementors for sure!" She sobbed. I still had my hands behind my back.

"No they won't." I said. She looked up at me and wiped her nose. She shook her head.

"There's no way anyone will believe us!" She said.

"Well, they will have no choice once they see this," I said, holding out the stupefied rat.


	43. This makes four

"Is he dead?" She asked. I laughed.

"No of course not- I stupefied him so he couldn't get away." I said. I saw that Snape was the other form walking, and he was guiding Harry, Ron and my father on stretchers, all of them passed out. We walked up to the castle, and waited in the entrance hall for Snape to come with the others. Dumbledore, McGonagall and the minister were already there.

"Miss Granger, Miss Black. Care to explain what you were doing outside at this time of night?" McGonagall asked.

"Well, you see Professor-"

"-We had gone down to Hagrid's so we could say our goodbyes to Buckbeak-"

"-And then we left, but Weasley lost his rat-"

"-And he ran towards the Whomping willow!"

"So we followed him, but then this big black dog came running out and dragged Weasley into the tree!"

"So we followed! With Harry!"

"And then my dad was there, and we argued and then Lupin came in and we argued some more, and then Snape came, and we knocked him out-hahaha!" I said, breaking off into laughter. Hermione shot me a glare before continuing on with the story.

"And Professor Lupin and Mr. Black changed scabbers back into Peter Pettigrew!"

"-Still looked like a rat to me!" I mumbled.

"Oh! And Rita has him!" Hermione said.

"Oh, Yeah!" I said, yanking the stupefied rat from my pocket, and handing him to Dumbledore.

"Be careful when you unfreeze him, he likes to try and get away. Put him in a cage first or something." I warned. Hermione nodded.

And then Snape walked up.

"Hello Headmaster. I have found Black, and like I had already said, Lupin was helping him."

"HE'S LYING!" Hermione and I yelled.

"Take them up to the Hospital Wing please, and take Miss Granger with you. Straight there, and inform Poppy to attend to Mr. Weasley and Mr. Black immediately. Oh, And Mr. Potter as well." Dumbledore said calmly.

"What about me, Professor?" I asked.

"You are going to come with us in case we have any questions. Severus, after you take them there, bring me Veritaserum, please." He said before motioning for me to follow him, McGonagall and the Minister. I skipped down the hall after them.

"Okay, Miss Black. I think that is all we need from you. Severus? Take her up to the Hospital Wing, please." Dumbledore ordered. I smirked at Snape behind his back and strutted out.

He grumbled something, but brushed past me and led me towards the Hospital Wing anyways.

"Hu. You fly as fast as a bat, too. Did you know that?" I asked, looking up at him innocently. He glowered and opened the door.

"Thanks, Professor!" I said, just to annoy him, as I walked in.

"How'ya doin' Weasley?" I asked, patting his leg. He winced and hissed. I merely snickered and walked towards Hermione.

"What did they say?"

"Nothing, really. We kind of just waited for Snape to bring that truth-serum shit-" I said, but a gruff voice cut me off.

"Oy! Watch the language." I looked over to see Sirius sitting up in a hospital bed.

I smiled and laughed.

"But you never did."

"And how do you know that?" He asked. I smirked widely.

"Remus." He laughed and shook his head.

"I'll have to have a word with him…"

I yawned and pushed Hermione off her bed, stealing her spot.

"Hey! There are plenty of other beds you could lay on!" She protested.

"Exactly. So that means you'll have no trouble finding another one." I teased, smiling as I yawned again.

Madam Pomfrey came rushing over as she realized she had another child in here to take care of. She grabbed my left arm and I winced. She wrapped it up as I explained to Hermione what had happened after I left them at the tree.

I looked back over at the nurse as she tried to put my arm in a splint.

"Oh, no Madam Pomfrey, I think I'm fine-" I said but she waggled her finger in my face.

"Nonsense, child. You sprained your elbow."

"Is that even possible?" I asked Hermione while Ron snickered.

"You kids should have never been so close to that tree. Serves you right." Pomfrey said scornfully.

"Actually, I got this from running into a wall…" I mumbled.

"Oh dear, such a clumsy thing. You should have fun with that, Mr. Black." She said before finishing with my arm and darting away again. I yawned and layed down.

"Seven AM!" I warned, falling to sleep almost immediately.


	44. Can you believe this crazy-ness!

_"Oh dear, such a clumsy thing. You should have fun with that, Mr. Black." She said before finishing with my arm and darting away again. I yawned and layed down._

 _"Seven AM!" I warned, falling to sleep almost immediately._

 _Mwppmwppmwppmwppmwpp_

Uh, Rita?" Harry asked as him and Ronald walked over to where I was standing, waiting to board the express.

I had served my two weeks worth of detention in five days-quite the accomplishment of you ask me- and was now free for summer vacation.

"Yes?" I asked, turning towards the two.

"We're, Er, sorry. About being so mean to you." Ronald said, rubbing his neck.

"Don't worry about it, Orange One. Apology accepted." I laughed. The two looked relieved.

The train whistle blew, and we all looked over to it.

"Well Harry, I'll see you in a week!" I said, running off to board.

After we had proved my father's innocence, he was able to finally gain recognition as Harry's rightful guardian, but Dumbledore had insisted that harry must stay at the Dursley's for at least a week every summer. He wouldn't explain why.

Odd man...

Anyways, I was finally going to have an actual parent, and would no longer be living with Tonks. The idea was upsetting, as we had gotten quite close, but I was very excited to be living with my dad.

It would be weird, no doubt.

"I'll see you over the summer, right Rita?" Hermione asked as she ducked into my compartment for a moment. I nodded.

"Of course!"

"Oh, I found Pepper!" She exclaimed suddenly, pulling him out of her basket.

"PEPPER!" I nearly shrieked, rushing forward and grabbing my cat from her.

"Oh my Merlin I've missed you so much where the bloody hell have you been? You didn't even leave a _note!"_ I reprimanded.

He merely melted and curled into a ball on my lap, purring profusely.

Hermione laughed.

"I'll see you later, Rita." I smiled and waved goodbye, and she left to find her friends.

I was soon joined by Lee, Fred, and George, however, and the silence was ruined.

It was a fun train ride though.

 _Mwppmwppmwppmwppmwpp_

The train pulled into King's Cross Station, and I looked out the window at all the people.

"Ugh, it's like a swarm." I said, spotting some red heads in the crowd.

"Is that your mum and dad?" I asked, pointing out the window and turning towards the twins. They joined me at the window and looked out, nodding.

"Come on, Rita. I'll help you carry your trunk." Fred offered, breaking away from the window huddle.

"Okay. I'm going to miss you crazy bastards." I said, laughing.

"And we're going to miss you, ya crazy witch." George joked, ruffling my hair. I groaned and attempted to fix it, but it was pointless.

Stepping off the train and into a huge crowd was _not fun._ I felt like I was being swallowed alive by an ocean of arms and unfamiliar faces.

"Rita!" Lee said, pulling me over to where Fred and George had walked off to, attempting to fight through all the people.

"Bloody hell this is a lot of people." I said, looking around for my father.

"Come here, shorty." George said, before giving my a piggy back ride so I could look over the crowd.

"Found them!" I yelled out, pointing the way. George led the way, me still on his shoulders.

There was Mr. And Mrs. Weasley standing next to my father. Lee had disappeared to wherever, and Fred walked over and gave his parents a hug.

"Okay, rides over." George joked, dropping me.

"Oi, you arse-"

"Language." My father warned, and I grinned innocently at him.

"Oh Rita, it's so nice to finally meet you! The twins talk about you all the time!" Mrs. Weasley said, enveloping me in a tight hug. I laughed.

"Do they now? It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Weasley." I said politely.

"Oh please dear, call me Molly."

I shook Mr. Weasley's hand-who told me to call him Arthur- and then gave my dad a hug. He was a bit surprised at first but still returned it.

"This is going to be the best summer ever. We have so many prank ideas! Don't worry Rita,we'll write and tell you all about them!" George exclaimed. I laughed, and Molly scowled.

"There will be no more pranks. I cannot believe that you two blew up a teacher's office!" She said.

"Er... that was my idea..." I said, smiling nervously. My dad started to laugh, but was able to conceal it with a laugh.

"Oh dear, they've already started to corrupt you!" Molly exclaimed. Fred snorted.

"I think it's more the other way around, Mum. We've never blown anything up before."

I whacked him on the arm, and Molly crossed her arms.

"Well it was only a matter of time." She said.

"We must be off, now. It was nice to meet you, Rita." Arthur said, trying to steer his kids off the platform. The crowd had thinned quite a bit, and was now more open.

"We'll be off too." My father said, steering me towards the barrier as well.

"So it seems you _are_ carrying on our pranking legacy." My father said, a slight smirk on his face.

"I s'pose that's what happens when you're friends with the Weasley twins. No matter how much Hermione tries to get me to act more "mature"." I said.

"She's the one with the crazy hair, yes?"

I nodded.

"I swear, she's a professor in training." I laughed.

This would be a good summer indeed.


	45. Chapter 45

**Happy National Writing Day everyone!**

 _"She's the one with the crazy hair, yes?"_

 _I nodded._

 _"I swear, she's a professor in training." I laughed._

 _This would be a good summer indeed._

Adadadadad

I yawned and rubbed at my tires eyes as I sat up in bed. Looking around with my eyebrows furrowed, trying to remember where I was.

This was normal, however, since I had went from living at Tonks' house to my old house.

As I was standing up and walking out of my room, I remembered that today marks the end of the first week of summer holidays. That also meant that today Harry would be coming over to stay for the rest of summer.

Which was both exciting and nerve-wracking.

Neither of us had been very kind to the other while at Hogwarts the last three years, but that was both of our faults.

Rushing down the stairs and grabbing onto the banister to swing myself around it and into the hallway that would lead to the kitchen I smacked face first into the wall. I had a tendency to overshoot when doing this, and most mornings I would hit the wall.

My dad came out of the kitchen and sighed.

"You really should stop doing that." He said, trying to contain his laughter. I shrugged.

"It's fun!" I protested, rubbing my nose.

"It's fun until you break your arm again." He continued as we walked into the kitchen. We were more at ease around each other now. The first few days had been pretty awkward, and honestly he had no idea on how to take care of a child, but it's okay. Because I _actually_ have a dad now.

Optimism, people.

"I didn't _break_ it. I _sprained_ it. I think." I said, placing my finger on my chin. I really couldn't remember. My memory isn't all that great.

Probably why I do bad on my tests...

I grabbed a few slices of french bread, smeared honey on them, and then put thin cheese slices on top. It sounds disgusting, but it's actually really good.

Halfway through my second slice, the doorbell rang. Dad got up to go answer it, and I threw my remaining bread down on my plate and ran after him.

I got into the foyer just as he opened the door and Harry stepped in.

"Hiyah, Harry!" I said excitedly. I've never had kids my age to hang out with over the summer.

"Hi Rita. Hi Sirius." He said, grinning. I could see his aunt and uncle in their car, starting to pull away. Me being the annoying teenager I am, stuck my head out the door and yelled, very obnoxiously,

"HI DURSLEYS!"

They seemed to be very angry after that, and sped away.

I ducked back into the house, where Harry stood, laughing.

"They aren't very happy today." He said. I shrugged.

"With how much they hate magic and such, you'd think they'd be ecstatic to get rid of the boy who draws every bad wizard to him in the country."

My dad laughed, and led us back into the kitchen.

"Are you hungry Harry?" He asked. "There's bread and such on the table, and cereal in the cupboards."

"You should try the french bread with honey and cheese! It's really good!" I exclaimed, and he looked at me in disgust.

"That sounds awful!"

"It does, doesn't it, Harry?

"I think it tastes good." I said, shrugging and taking up my seat from a few minutes before.

"Well, make yourself at home, Harry. What's ours is yours." My Dad said, pulling at the jams from the fridge.

Harry set his bag down by him as he sat down, looking around the kitchen.

It was probably my favorite room in the house. The walls were white, with blue back splash tiles and blue cabinets. The counters were some kind of stainless steal, glinting as the morning sun streamed in from the window over the sink.

"Here. Have some toast or something." I said, placing a plate in front of Harry. He grabbed a few slices of bread and put some grape jam on it.

There was a loud crash, and our heads snapped up to look at what happened.

"Oops." Dad said, broken plates on the ground around his feet.

"Okay Harry. This is your room, this is the bathroom, my room, and my dad's room." I said, pointing to each door.

"Thanks." He said, and I nodded.

"Rita?" He said hesitantly.

"What's up?"

"I-uh. I'm sorry for being mean to you all those years." He said awkwardly.

"Oh, it's fine. It's not like you were the only one." I laughed. "In fact, I'll miss those arguments with Ronald. I usually won those."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, you did. He's a little... Sour about it still." I shrugged.

"You wanna go play quidditch?" I asked as he set his stuff in his room, noticing as he pulled his broom out of his trunk and placed it against the wall.

"Where at?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Well, we could just play in the backyard, but we can't go up very high." I said, looking out his window.

"Hmm. I know!" He said.

"Well. Are you going to tell me or not?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips.

"The Weasley's have a really big spot for quidditch. Ron says they put a spell around it so the muggles can't see in." He explained.

"Ok! Let's go ask my dad!" I said excitedly. "That means I could see Fred and George, too!" We races each other to the kitchen, where -of course- I overshot my direction and ran into the wall. Again.

Harry stopped and looked at me.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I got up off the floor and walked into the kitchen.

"Did you run into the wall again?" Dad asked. I turned and glared at the wall.

"No. The wall ran into me." He chuckled and shook his head.

"Hey Sirius, can we go to the Weasley's so we can play quidditch with them?" Harry asked.

I clasped my hands in front of me and put on my best pleading face.

"Sure, why not. Let me just fire call Mrs. Weasley." He said, getting up and walking into the living room.

"Okay, we're all going because Mrs. Weasley has decided to hold a large dinner for friends and family."

"Great!" I said, rubbing back upstairs to get my broom, Harry right behind me.

"Rita!" Fred said excitedly as he and the rest of the Weasleys ran out of the Burrow.

I tried not to throw up from the after affects of the apparating as Fred and George ran up to me.

"Shortie!" George said, picking me up and crushing me into a hug.

"I'm going to throw up on you." I wheased out, and he instantly dropped me. I almost fell over, but Fred caught my elbow.

"Careful, Georgey."

"Let's go play quidditch!" Ron yelled, and so we did.

"Where the bloody hell is this place?" I groaned.

"Just a few more feet, Rita, Merlin." George said, moving away some branches so we could continue walking without getting stuck.

We entered a large clearing surrounded by trees.

"Alright, so let's split up into teams. We should pick two team captains." Charlie said. I hadn't met him before, because he's already graduated from Hogwarts, but apparently he was home for a little from Romania.

"Oo! Ooo! I want to be a captain!" I said.

"Well then I want to be the other captain." Fred said, smirking.

"Okay, Fine. But ladies first so I pick George." I said, grinning wickedly at him.

"Damnit! Fine, I pick Harry."

"Fuck. I pick Charlie. I'm not sure if you're any good at quidditch, but I'm gunna just hope and pray you are." I said as Charlie walked over to stand with George and I.

"Damn! That means that I have to have ron!"

"But what about me?" Ginny asked.

"I CALL GINNY!" I yelled, latching my arms around her small frame and carrying her to my team.

"Bloody hell. That's not fair! Ron can't play quidditch to save his life, and you have more people!" Fred whinned.

"Well, who's fault is that?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips.

"Whatever. I bet we'll still win." He gloated.

"Don't get so cocky, Freddy. I have a feeling that _we_ are going to win."

"How about we make a bet?" Harry said.

"I like that idea." I said. "I bet that your team will loose, and when you do, you'll have to... de-knome the garden here and at my house!"

Fred and Ron groaned and Harry shrugged.

"That doesn't sound so bad." Harry said. The two brothers turned and looked at him.

"You have no idea." Ron said.

"Fine. If you wanna play dirty, I'll dish it right back. _When_ you loose, you have to kiss me." He said, grinning wickedly.

"What?! No!" I said, crossing my arms.

"Why not? Are you afraid you'll _loose?"_ He taunted. I scowled.

"Fine. Shake hands to seal the bet." I said, before smirking and spitting in my hand, holding it out to him. He pulled a confused, disgusted face for a moment, before grinning and spitting on his palm too.

"I grew up with five brothers and a Ginny. You really think this would gross me out?" He asked, shaking my hand.

"Hey!" Ginny said, offended.

"Okay then. Everybody mount your brooms!" Charlie yelled out.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU _WON!!!"_ I shrieked, soaked to the bone and covered in mud. Halfway through the game it had started to rain, and then I got knocked off my broom by a bludger.

Fred smirked at me. "Well, I guess you gotta pay up, Black." I groaned.

"You've got to be kidding me. I'm not kissing you! You could have _diseases!"_ I said, only half joking. George snorted.

"Oh come on, Rita. It won't be that bad." He said, patting my shoulder.

I groaned. " _Fine._ I hate all of you." Fred merely smiled smugly and crossed his arms. "Well? Are you going to kiss me or not?" He said. My jaw dropped open and I guffawed.

"What!?" I nearly screamed. "That's not fair!!"

"Is too. I said 'when we win, _you_ have to kiss me."

"You _tricked_ me!"

He shrugged. "So?"

"Come on Rita, might as well get it over with." George said, laughing.

"Ugh. Fine." I groaned. "But all of you arse holes turn around!" Everyone else groaned, but they still turned around.

"You know, if you're fucking with me, now would be a good time to say something." I said, crossing my arms and pouting as the rain continued to pour down. It was like the sky was crying for me.

I appreciated it.

"Nope. Not fucking with you." Fred laughed.

"Kiss him already!" Ron yelled, and I blushed. Inwardly swearing at myself, Fred, and every other being, I quickly walked up to Fred- I grabbed his shoulders because he was too tall, and kissed him.

I think I kind of surprised him because he jumped when I pulled him down to my height.

"There. Happy now?" I asked, stepping back.

"Er-." Fred said, and George laughed.

"Must have been a bloody good kiss if you've left him speechless." He said, hitting me on the back. I shrugged.

"It's just in my DNA." I said as we began to leave the clearing and go back to the Burrow for dry clothes and food. "Oh- and by the way." I stopped and turned around to look at Fred, who I could have sworn was blushing.

"Next time, we won't loose."


	46. Chapter 46

**I hadn't really planned on updating, in fact I was about to o to bed, but then I got a review asking for a chapter and I just couldn't not oblige.**

 **Also, would anyone object to me skipping parts, if not all, of Rita and Harry's fourth year, because I'm not sure how much I can put in there that won't be boring and very similar to hundreds of other fictions. I will, of course, have in important parts.**

 _"It's just in my DNA." I said as we began to leave the clearing and go back to the Burrow for dry clothes and food. "Oh- and by the way." I stopped and turned around to look at Fred, who I could have sworn was blushing._

 _"Next time, we won't loose."_

We walked into the dinning area of the Burrow and took our spots as Molly put food down on the table. My father glamced over at me before chuckling.

"Must have been a pretty rough game of quidditch for you to get soaked in mud." I shrugged not unapologetically and dig into the plate of food Molly placed in front of me.

"Thank you." I said first though. I may have been starving, but I was still polite.

"So. Who won?" Asked Arthor, which made me blush. Oh Merlin, have mercy.

"We did." Fred said along with everyone else on his team. I grumbled to myself as I stuffed some mashed potatoes into my mouth.

"Speaking of quidditch, we've got tickets to the World Cup this summer if you three would like to join us." Arthur said to Dad, Harry and I. I choked on my mashed potatoes and Ginny thumped me on the back so I didn't die. Dad laughed.

"I s'pose that's a yes for us."

"Wonderful!" She said before sitting down herself and then we were all eating.

"Oi, Fred, stop staring at Poor Rita and eat your dinner before it gets cold!" Mrs. Weasley said sternly. "Merlin, these kids of mine." Dad laughed into his goblet, and I felt my cheeks burn.

"She's blushing!" Ginny said.

"No, she's just angry that she lost. That's not a blush, that's her skin breaking out into a rash because she cannot contain her quidditch rage." Harry said. I turned and glared at him, only half playfully.

"Her And Wood make an awful team. 'Practice today at five.' 'Did you guys hear Wood? Practice is at five.' 'We're going to practice during rain and snow for hours on end.' 'Oh goody! We'll get to freeze or butts off outside but it's worth it as long as we win!'" George joked.

"'You two are late again. You've wasted valuable training time.' 'Next time I'll drag you by your ears if you don't get here on time." Fred chimed in.

"Oh come on. We aren't that bad." I protested.

"You're right, you're worse." Ron said.

"What! You're not even on the team, you have no say in this, Orange One-"

"Stop calling me Orange One!"

"Or what?"

"Or I'll- I'll hit you!"

"You can't hit a girl, Ronald. That's not good manners."

"Merlin's pants, what have I gotten myself into?" My father groaned.

"He started it." I teased, sticking my tongue out at Ron.

"You see that, Ginny?" Said Charlie. "She fits right in with the rest of us!"

"Well that's not hard, considering we're all crazy and she's a Black."

Mrs. Weasley gasped. "Ginny!"

"What?" She said defensively. "It's true, and I didn't mean it in a bad way."

"I took it as a compliment." I said confundebtky, holding my head high.

"Well, I think you and Harry better finish your food. It's getting late, and it seems as if Sirius might fall asleep at the table." Arthur said. I looked over at my father and he was indeed correct. His head was rested on his hand and his eyes were closed. So Harry and I scarfed down our food and said goodbye to all the Weasleys. After that we woke my father so we could Floo home.

"Goodnight Dad. Goodnight Harry." I said later after I had changed into my nightgown and leggings.

"Goodnight Rita!" They both called back from their respective bedrooms. I closed my door behind me and turned off the lights, before curling up beneath my covers. I fell asleep very quickly, but only stayed that way for maybe a few hours when I was woken by screams from across the hall. I shot out of bed and grabbed up my wand, darting out into the hall with it raised in front of me. I didn't see anything, but heard another scream pierce the air. It was coming from Harry's room so I cautiously entered. There was no one in there but Harry, who was thrashing around on his bed.

I walked over to him and looked at his face, the sweat that trickled from his brow glowing silver in the moonlight. I gently placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Harry. Harry. Wake up. It's just a nightmare." I said, shaking him awake. He bolted upright, looking around wildly before he looked at me.

"I'm sorry Rita. I didn't mean to wake you." He apologized. I shrugged and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"That's okay. I never sleep too well anyways."

"Do you get nightmares too?" He asked quietly.

I shook my head. "No, but sometimes my brain just won't stop working and I stay up half the night just thinking about things and what it all means. Like, there has to be a reason why the moon is what makes werewolves transform. And like, what would happen if you put a werewolf on the moon?" I said, pretty much just talking to myself.

"Er, I think they would explode and die because there is no oxygen on the moon, Rita."

"What, no! I never said that we would send them up there without a suit or anything you absolute monster!" I joked. He laughed lightly.

"Are you okay now?" I asked. "Do you think you'll be able to sleep?" He shrugged.

"Maybe."

"Well. I'm positively exhausted. I'm going to head back to bed. I hope there are no more nightmares, Harry." I said, standing up and walking towards his door.

"Rita?" He asked.

I turned towards him. "Yeah?"

"Would you mind staying with me? I have a hard time falling asleep in new places, even without the nightmares." He sounded so sad that I just couldn't say no.

"Of course." I said, walking back over. "Scoot, child. You have this huge queen sized bed, scoot over." I said, and he did. I laid down on the other side of the bed and curled up into a ball like I usually did.

"Thanks Rita." Harry said sheepishly.

"No problem, Harry. You're one of us now, practically my brother. And what else are sisters for, than to provide emotional support?" I said, yawning, before promptly falling asleep again.


	47. Chapter 47

_No problem, Harry. You're one of us now, practically my brother. And what else are sisters for, than to provide emotional support?" I said, yawning, before promptly falling asleep again._

What should we do today?" My father asked as Harry and I raced each other into the kitchen. He was standing at the stove, clearly burning something- again. I grinned at Harry and put a finger to my lips to signal him to keep quiet. I tiptoed over to one of the cabinets by the fridge, and opened it as silently as I could.

Alas, the hinges squeaked and Dad turned around.

"What are you doing?" He asked and I smiled sheepishly, grabbing out two boxes of cereal.

"Oh posh. I'm not that bad of a cook." He said, waving the spatula around. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"The last time you tried to cook something, you set the water on fire."

"How is that possible?" Harry asked. I shrugged.

"Don't ask _me._ I'm not the one who got ice cream stuck to the ceiling." I said while putting the boxes on the table. My father sighed and dumped the charred mass of something into the trash bin.

"So. What shall we do to occupy our time?" He asked again. I hummed in thought as I poured some milk in my bowl.

"How about we go to Diagon Alley?" I asked.

"Can we go to a quidditch shop?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Oh! Could I bring Hermione? I want to show her some of the best book shops!" I said.

"Calm down, calm down. That all sounds fine to me." He said, and I whooped, jumping up.

"Only if you sit down and finish your breakfast first."

"Dang it."

About an hour later, we had picked up Hermione and arrived in Diagon Alley.

"Where to first?" My Dad asked.

"Book shop!" Hermione and I yelled, as Harry yelled,

"Quidditch shop!"

"Alright, howabout Hermione and Rita go to the bookshop and then meet us at the Quidditch shop when they're done?"

I turned to Hermione, grinning.

"Sounds good to me!" I grabbed her elbow and dragged her off down the walkway.

"Wow! I've never seen this book shop!" Hermione explained as we stood outside my favorite shop- Books For The Muggle-Loving Soul.

"It's the best. Has all the greatest Muggle books- Well, I think." I explained, pushing the door open.

The smell of old and new books hit us as we stepped through.

"Oh! There are so many wonderful books!" Hermione said excitedly.

I showed her around, pointing out my favorite ones, and she showed me hers. We left the shop with two stacks of books.

We went and met up with Harry and my father, and looked around at some of the new broom models.

After that, we went and got lunch and ice cream at Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor. Once we finished there we dropped Hermione off at home with her books and then continued on back to our house.

"Harry, Rita, would you two go up the road a ways to the Muggle convience store? I have a list of things I need for dinner tonight." My father said, handing me a wad of paper and handing Harry some Muggle money.

"Er... only if you let Harry and I cook it." I said. My dad laughed and nodded in agreement, and we were off. When we got to the shop, I got a little distracted by all of the sweets at the front.

"Come on Rita, we don't have all day." Harry said, leading me over to the cold section with all the fruits and vegetables.

"Okay, so we need green beans and carrots. Does this look like it says squash to you?" I asked, handing him the paper. He squinted at it and shrugged.

"Let's get one just in case."

I nodded in agreement and grabbed a squash. We made it into a game to see who could read my dad's hand writing and get the item first, and before long we had checked out and were racing back home.

"Haha, I won!" I yelled victoriously as I opened the door and charged inside. Harry came in after, panting.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. That means you get to cook the food!" He said, laughing.

"Dang it."

The rest of the summer was more or less the same: Harry and I would go to the Weasley's and play quidditch and sometimes Hermione would come, or Harry, Hermione, Ron, and I would go on trips to different Muggle and magic shops. My birthday came and passed; I got some more books and new clothes (seeing as how I had pretty much put holes in all my old ones).

For Harry's birthday, we had a huge surprise party at the Burrow. I got him a new broom care kit, Ron got him some tricks from Zonko's (at the advice of Fred and George), and Hermione got him some books. Quite obviously.

Fred, George, and I started a prank war, making different alliances between the three of us to get one of the others. We may have accidentally blown up my attic...

but that's a story for another time.

I didn't grow anymore this summer, which is to be expected because the last time I grew was the summer before second year- when I grew a foot and a half somehow. I still don't know how that happened. Unfortantely for me, Ron grew again so now he was about an inch taller than me, and Harry was starting to catch up. Pretty soon I wouldn't be the tallest anymore. At least Hermione was still about five inches shorter than me.

We all got our Hogwarts letters three weeks before the first of September, and went on a large trip to Diagon Alley the next day. On the list was dress robes, so Hermione and I went dress shopping.

Let me tell you, it was downright Godawful.

We left that shop with a dress each. Hermione had a long, ruffled and poofy periwinkle dress, and I had a straight, long champagne colored dress. We met back up with the Weasleys, Harry, and my father before going to get all of our books.

All in all, it was one of the best summers I've had in a long time.


	48. Chapter 48

_All in all, it was one of the best summers I've had in a long time._

As soon as we had entered the dining hall, I could practically feel the energy in the air. The teachers were excited about something, but what I couldn't tell. I mean, it was pouring _buckets_ outside.

I could also practically feel my stomach eating away at itself out of hunger. I had been too busy planning pranks with Fred and George to notice when the trolley went by to get food, and now I was paying the price.

"Look, here they come!" George whispered when the double doors opened, and new

students started pouring in.

"The new test subjects!" Fred added, and then grinned apologetically after I popped him on the back of the head.

This group of first years looked especially naive. "I think it will be quite easy to pull one over on them." I whispered to the two boys, who were seated on either side of me. Fred grinned and leaned on closer so I could hear him over the clapping. Some kid had just gotten sorted into Gryffindor.

"That's the spirit!" His breath blew some loose strands of hair around the nape of my neck, and I blushed. Turning away, I started clapping along with the others as the sorting continued.

"Hermione. I think I fancy someone." I said suddenly as we unpacked our clothes later that night. Lavender and Padma were busy giggling and gossiping about all the cute Durmstrang boys who would be here soon.

Dumbledore had announced that we would be holding the first Triwizard Tournament in _years_ within the next few months. I s'pose that answers the question of why they were all so excited.

Hermione had stopped putting away her things in the desk next to her bed. She wasn't even making a sound, other than breathing. I had stopped tidying my stuff now as well, but didn't turn around to face her. She had chosen the bed closest to the wall that connected to the door, and I chose the one next to it. We had been standing with our backs facing each other while we u packed- her humming under her breath and I internally arguing with myself.

Not that anyone but I knew that.

"Are you serious?!" She whisper-yelled. I gulped.

"Yes...?"

She was silent for another few minutes, and I started to regret telling her. What was she thinking right now?

And then she squealed very loudly and jumped onto my bed, whirling around to face me. Her face was lit up with the largest smile I had seen in a while.

Now I really regretted telling her.

"Oh my Merlin! I can't believe it! _You_ actually _like_ someone? You, _like_ like someone?"

"Hermione, shh!" I whispered. "Before The whole dorm finds out!"

"Oh my God! You _do_ like someone! I can't believe it! For a while there I thought you would never ever fancy someone, and I would have to set you up on blind dates!" She said hurriedly. I frowned.

"Yeah, well, don't get your hopes up. You may just yet have to set me up on blind dates. With actual guys who are blind."

"Don't say that." Now it was her turn to frown. "You're amazing! Don't down-talk yourself. Now, are you going to tell me who it is or not!"

"Er-"

She cut me off. "No, wait. I want to figure it out. How about this: I get one guess a day until I guess right, and when I do you have to answer truthfully." She said. I thought about it for a moment.

"Fine. But no hints." I told her. She nodded enthusiastically and jumped off my bed.

"Deal!"

Little did I know I was going to regret this decision profusely.

The next morning, I was sitting at the table with Fred and George, silently eating my breakfast while I read over some of our prank ideas, when Hermione came running over and plopped down next to me. I looked up at her, surprised at her energy.

She was grinning at me weirdly, and I frowned. "What?"

"Is it Neville?" She asked. I blushed and my eyes widened. So that's what this was all about. I shook my head, ignoring the pieces of hair that came loose from my bun.

"Is what Neville?" Fred and George asked.

I blushed harder and turned back to my list. "Nothing." I muttered as Hermione proclaimed,

"Rita has a crush!" I gasped and whacked her, hard enough to make her exclaim in shock and scoot further away from me.

"Really?" George asked, grinning evilly at me.

I glared back at him.

"Who?" Fred asked, frowning in confusion. I blushed again and grabbed my time table from my bag, standing up. I left them seated at the table, grumbling as I walked away.

The next day started out the same as the day before. I woke up, brushed my hair and pinned it into an awful bun, got dressed, and went downstairs to breakfast with my school bag slung over my shoulder. But from there the similarities ended.

When I arrived in the Great Hall, Fred, George, and Hermione were seated together, whispering covertly.

I approached them slowly, a frown forming on my face. "Guys...?" They all sprang apart, looking at me with grins.

"I was getting ideas from the twins on who you might fancy. I informed them of our deal." I groaned and sat down next to her.

"Great. As if they don't already tease me enough. So," I sighed, "who's your guess for today?"

"Lee." I choked on my tea that I had just taken a sip from.

"Seriously?" I turned to the twins. "Was that your guess?" They nodded.

"Sure was." George said.

"Are we right?" Fred asked. I sighed.

"No."

"Awe come on Rita! Why can't you just tell us? We're your friends. That's what friends _do."_ George said. Fred hummed in agreement and nodded his head.

"Secrets don't make friends, Rita." He added.

I rolled my eyes and muttered that I wasn't tying to make friends.

"Good thing too, because it wouldn't work. Not with how grumpy you look." Someone said as they came and sat down next to me. I turned and smiled.

"Harry! Oh thank Merlin, save me from these lunatics. Oh, hello Ron." I said as I noticed the tall ginger boy. He waved back as he already had started to stuff his face full of food.

"'These lunatics'?" Harry asked. "You mean the twins?" He asked. I nodded.

"And Hermione too." I said. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Why is that?"

"Does it matter? I'm just happy you two showed up and I don't have to bare the burden alone." I said. Hermione poked me in the ribs.

"Can I use up my guess for tomorrow today?" She whispered.

"What guess?" Harry asked.

"Nothing!" I said, not wanting everyone to know. "And no, 'Mione. You can't." She 'hmph'ed and said fine.

The rest of the week went entirely the same. I would go down to breakfast and sit with Hermione and the twins, they would make their incorrect guess, and then Harry and Ron would arrive and we would act as if everything was normal. If you were wondering who their next three guesses were, it went in this order: Harry, Ron, and then Seamus.

On Saturday Hermione and I were sitting in the library when Feed and George came marching over to our table.

"What's up?" I asked, looking up from my astronomy homework.

They simultaneously crossed their arms and said,

"Alright, Rita. Enough is enough."

I raised an eyebrow and looked over at Hermione, but she just shrugged.

"Enough of what?" I said, turning back to the twins.

"Your stupid deal. We're going to guess as many times as we want or until we get it right." Fred said, causing me to frown.

"No."

"No?" George asked, seemingly shocked. Had they really thought me so soft as to give in?

"I said no. That's my business, and I don't have to share it with either of you. Neither of you are my father, and therefore have no say in the matter." I said firmly.

"'Either of us'? Does that mean you'll tell Hermione?" Fred asked. I stood up, harshly knocking my chair backwards. Grabbing up my books I said,

"Yes. And as a matter of fact, I think I'll go talk to her and tell her all about it right now, and she's not going to utter a single word to either of you meddling fools." I said, putting my homework in my bag. "Come on, 'Mione." She hurriedly jumped up and grabbed her books as well, following after me as I stormed from the library.

"Rita, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that we were making you so angry. If I had known you would get upset, I wouldn't have told them-"

I whispered quickly what I had been wanting to say since the first night back, causing her to choke and break off.

"W-what?!" She exclaimed. I nodded.

"Actually- scratch that. I _thought_ I fancied him. Now I _know_ I fancy him." I said.

"Hu. I can't believe it..." She said quietly, almost dazed. "You have a crush on a Weasley. I can't believe I never thought about that one."

"To be honest, I am too."

 **Bonus! A Fred point of view!**

"A _Weasley?"_ George whispered indignantly.

"Is that what she said?" I whisperrd back as we tried to get closer without giving ourselves away.

Yes, George and I had shamelessly secretly followed the girls to find out who Rita's crush was.

"I did not see that coming." George uttered.

"Nor did I. Which one of us do you think it is?" I said.

"Hm. Well, I'm pretty sure she's not queer, so that kicks out Ginny at least. And Mum and Dad are much too old, so they are out as well." George said.

"Not Ron because she has standards and already said it wasn't him. Not Percy because he's a prat."

"Probably not Charlie because she hardly knows him, and she didn't seem that interested."

"Has she met Bill yet?" I asked.

"I don't think so."

"So who's left?" We thought for a moment before turning to each other, eyes wide.

"It's one of us!"

 **Ahhh I just love the twins and their skills of deduction. *giggle.* Which twin do you think she likes? (This is obvious.)**

 **Which twin do you think they are going to decide is the one she likes? (Not so obvious.)**

 **What do you think they will do about it? (No seriously. I could use some ideas.)**


	49. Chapter 49

_So who's left?" We thought for a moment before turning to each other, eyes wide._

 _"It's one of us!"_

 **A big thank you to Sherlock Harry Winchester for your review! It made me feel like my life was complete! At least in the humor department...**

"Ugh, Hermione." I groaned as she pulled me down the halls towards our first class. "My head hurts. Why do we have to go?"

"Because, Rita. It's _school._ You go to school because it's good for you." She responded.

"Well it's not good for you when you're sick and tired." I grumbled under my breath.

"What was that?" Hermione asked. I cringed and my eyes widened.

"Nothing, Love." I said quickly. She hummed under her breath.

"That's what I thought." And then I was rugged into my least favorite place in the world: defense against the darks arts class.

"And the last curse? Miss Granger?" The teacher, Moody, asked. She fidgeted in her seat. I frowned.

"Well?" He asked. Hermione shook her head and kept her eyes glued to the table in front of her. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Harry sitting tensely in his seat.

"Anyone want to give me the last curse?" Moody grunted.

"The killing curse." I said quietly.

"Thank you Miss Black." He said, pointing his wand at the spider "Avada kedavra." A blast of green light shot from his wand and I cringed.

"Nev, are you okay?" I asked Neville. He was shaking in his chair next to me.

He nodded slowly, taking deep breaths. My frown deepened. There was a reason those were unforgivable. How did Professor Dumbledore think this guy was a good idea?

My mind brought back second year, and I realized it could be much worse- has been much worse.

"Thank Merlin that's over, I-" I was saying as I walked out of the classroom with Hermione by my side. Until I walked into something, of course.

I broke off with an 'eep!' Of surprise and stepped back, looking up at the figure in front of me.

"George? What's up?" I asked. He shot me a crooked smile.

"Nothing really. How was Moody?" He asked as we all started walking down the hall. I groaned.

"Awful." Hermione said as I threw in,

"Scary. Downright scary."

George laughed, shaking his head. His hair fell over his eyes but he left it there.

"Here, let me carry your books." He said suddenly.

"Wait, What? No, I'm-" but he just took them from my arms anyways.

"-fine." I finished, huffing and crossing my arms. I felt odd not carrying my books. Hermione gave me a look that said 'what the hell?' I shrugged.

"What class do you have next?" He asked, looking at me. I blinked twice, wondering how his hair wasn't bothering him.

"Er, potions." I replied. "But don't you have charms? That's all the way on the other side of the castle. You should be going that way." I said, attempting to take my books back. He just chuckled and pushed my hands away.

"You know my schedule? Well, now that's a little starlkerish don't you think?" I blushed and spluttered.

"Excuse me? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, Nothing. Hey, wanna work on the pranks today?" He asked.

"Nice subject change." I muttered.

"Thanks." He joked, throwing me a grin. He was all smiles today, apparently.

He ended up walking me all the way to potions, and when we got there he set my books onto my desk.

I put my hands on my hips. "Now you're going to be late." I said.

He shrugged. "That's alright. I didn't want you to have to carry those books all the way across the school."

"George. I do it everyday, all day long. I haven't died before carrying them, and I won't die now." I said, but he was already leaving. I huffed and sat down in my chair, crossing my arms. Hermione sat down next to me.

"What the hell...?" She asked.

"What has gotten into that boy?" I said in reply.

But it seemed that wasn't the last of the 'good deeds' by the Weasley Twins.

After potions, Fred had joined George in his 'help-Rita-carry-the-books' idea. George took my books from my arms again, and then Fred took my bag.

"Guys! I can carry my own shit, okay?" I said, trying to take it all back.

"But we are gentlemen, Rita." George said.

"We have to help you carry your stuff!" Fred added. "Now, off to lunch!"

Once we got to the great hall, we all went over to the Gryffindor table and sat down of course, Fred and George pulled out the bench for me, motioning for me to sit before pushing the bench back in.

I was starting to get confused. Maybe they wanted something? Well, I was _not_ putting fire ants in any bodies knickers drawer. That's for sure.

And then they went as far as to pour my pumpkin juice and put food on my plate for me.

"Okay, that's it! What the hell has gotten into you two?!" I demanded. They shared a look before turning back to me and shrugging. I crossed my arms.

"That's not good enough. You two have been sucking up to me all day, and I can't stand it! I feel like a little porcelain doll!"

"We just wanted to be gentlemen, Rita." Fred said, before starting to eat his lunch.

"Yeah. You think you'd appreciate that we aren't planking you." George said before also digging into his food.

I blinked. Once. Twice. Then I turned to look at Hermione. Her eyebrows were raised and I could tell she was just as confused as I was.

"Well. It's a little disconcerting, is all. I can't help feeling like something bad is going to happen." I said.

"Of course not, Rita." Fred said. "We're your twins with shiny hexes. We are the ones who _protect_ you." He said.

I frowned at him. "Oh really?" He nodded.

"Now. Eat your soup." I looked down at my bowl. Broccoli and cheddar. How did they know it was my favorite? Damn them.

The next three days were irritatingly the same. I kept waiting for them to jump out from around a corner and prank me. It had been eerily calm lately, and I was just waiting for the explosion.

"Hermione, what the hell has gotten into them? George literally gave me a piggy-back ride back to the common room last night. I don't get it."

"I don't know." She said. "I'm not a mind reader."

"Why are they being so nice? I know them, they must have a reason behind it." I said, flipping down on my bed and thinking.

I lay there in silence for a while, before Hermione came busting out of the bathroom.

"Rita!" She exclaimed. I shot up in bed.

"What?"

"Do you think they heard us talking? When you told me who you liked after we left the library? Maybe they followed us!" She exclaimed. I groaned and smacked a hand to my forehead.

"You said it really quietly, and then I just said 'hu. A Weasley, never thought of it.' And so they must be trying to figure out which Weasley you like!"

"Oh gosh. What do I do? I don't want them to know!" Hermione tapped her chin in thought, before grinning evilly.

"They're trying to trick you into giving away which one they like, right? And it's just them. So they must think that it can't be anyone else. We should trick them into thinking that you actually like Ron." I thought about this.

"Hermione, that's brilliant. Except..."

"Except what?"

"I think they would be much more shocked if I fancied Percy, don't you think?"

"So, Rita, what did you and Hermione talk about last night?" George asked later that morning.

"Well. You're very forward. Why do you want to know?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Girls confuse me. It's fun to hear what crazy stuff you all get up to." He replied nonchalantly.

"Oh, you know. Girl stuff. Mostly just who we fancy..." I said.

"Oh really? And who would that be?" He said, stepping in front of me so I had to stop walking. I grinned.

"Why don't you guess?" I said, almost flirtatiously before side stepping him and continuing on towards the great hall for food.

"Is it Fred?" He asked. I hadn't thought he would jump right into it.

"Hmm. No." I replied, sitting down at the table. He sat down across from me.

"So it's me?" He asked as I put jam on my toast. I pretended to frown.

"What makes you come to that conclusion?"

"So it is me!" He said. I laughed.

"Only in your wildest dreams, Ginger."

"I knew it! Just wait till Fred hears- wait, what? It isn't me?" He said, looking at me in confusion.

"Of course not. You two are like my brothers."

"So then who is it! If it's not us, and it can't be Ginny, or Bill, most likely not Charlie- it's Charlie isn't it?" He said, looking at me funnily. "We know it's a Weasley. We heard Hermione say so." He said. I laughed.

"Ah-ha! So you _did_ follow us to eavesdrop." I declared. His face was perfectly shocked.

"Wait, you knew?" He asked.

"Of course I knew. I'm not stupid."

"But... you do fancy a Weasley, right?" He asked, leaning forward. I shrugged

"Maybe." He groaned.

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"Okay Fine." I said. He grinned.

"Really?"

"No." I said firmly, and his smile dropped.

"Is it Ron?" He asked. "Charlie?"

I shook my head.

"Well then who is it! Not Ron, not Fred or I, not Bill- you haven't met Bill have you?- not Ginny-" he broke off, a gasp pulling from his throat. "Oh my Merlin... You fancy Percy."

I nodded. "Mh-hm."


	50. Chapter 50!

_"Well then who is it! Not Ron, not Fred or I, not Bill- you haven't met Bill have you?- not Ginny-" he broke off, a gasp pulling from his throat. "Oh my Merlin... You fancy Percy."_

 _I nodded. "Mh-hm."_

George sat down across from Hermione and I at breakfast the next morning lookin wary. Fred sat down next to him, looking happy about the food.

"'Morning, ladies." Fred said, pulling food on his plate.

"'Morning Fred, George." I said, flipping the page in my magazine (that I had stolen from Hermione and was trying to understand).

George merely grunted in reply.

"What's wrong, George? Are you a little sore that you aren't the Weasley that Rita fancies?" Hermione asked, snickering. I rolled my eyes and hid my smile behind the magazine.

"Wait, what?" Feed exclaimed. "George, you found out who it was and didn't tell me?! Is it me?" He asked, suddenly whipping towards Hermione and I. I giggled nervously.

"No of course not, silly." Hermione tsked.

"What?!" He turned back to George. "Then who is it?"

"Stupid Percy. To think! We're gunna loose our prank queen to that sod!" George said. I laughed.

"Well, I feel appreciated, but that doesn't mean I can't still prank with you guys."

I looked first at George- who was sulking- and then at Fred. He still hadn't seemed to break out of the shock at the fact that I liked Percy. His face was slack, and if you looked hard enough, even a little green.

"Oh come on, Freddy. Percy isn't that bad. Stop being dramatic." I said.

"I think she's eaten something rotten." He said to George, who nodded in agreement.

"Oh come on, you two. You act as if it's the end of the world." Hermione said.

"That's because it is! Our little Rita likes _Percy!"_ George exclaimed, before turning to Fred with a large grin.

"Oh no." I said.

"Rit and Percy, sitting in a tree."

"I'm not singing that." Feed groaned, putting his head down on the table.

"Thank you, Fed. I knew I could trust you." I muttered, glaring at George who had continued on with the song as if Fred hadn't backed out.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

I sighed and turned to Hermione.

"This is going to be a long day."

And that it was. George followed me all around school, singing stupid love songs and asking me awful questions like, 'what did I notice first about Percy?' And 'what is my favorite thing about him?'

I was about ready to kill him.

At least Fred had kept out of it. In fact, he seemed nonexistent today. He must really dislike Percy, to be even mad at me for "liking" him.

I opened my potions text book, only to see that George had spelled it so it read 'Mrs. Percy Weasley' all over it. I could barely even read the directions.

That wasn't the worst of it. The next day, I woke up and someone had somehow scrawled 'I love Percy-Prats' across my forehead in block letters. It wouldn't come off, so I ended up missing first hour while using every spell in the book to get rid of it. The next day, George came up to me with a huge card that said, 'Rita, will you go to the dance with me? Love, Percy.'

I burned that one.

And then, just yesterday afternoon, the worst one yet. Knock on wood.

I was minding my own business, walking towards the library, when all of a sudden I got yanked around a corner and shoved into a dark broom closet, where I ran head first into a wall. Well, a warm, breathing wall that is.

Turns out, George had locked Percy in there five minutes before hand, and then locked me in with him. And then he turned on that awful music from the fifties, you know, the stuff your grandparents always listen to and go, 'Oh, Lyle, don't you remember how we danced to this at our wedding?' That awful kind.

I- I mean we- had only just been freed from our prison a few hours ago, and now I had classes coming up. So I had to spend a whole night with _Percy_ in a broom closet. I didn't get any sleep, and he wouldn't shut up about how detentions were in order.

I cautiously walked into the Great Hall and took my seat next to Hermione. I glared at George who sat across from me.

"Hey Rita. Where have you been?" Hermione said.

"Long story." I replied.

"Hey, So i was gunna ask you last night but you never came to the dorms; are you hoping Percy will ask you to the Yule?" I blushed and hit her arm. I gave her a warning look and she gave me one that said, 'just go with it'.

"The what?" Fred asked, looking immensely irritated.

"The Yule Ball. You know, the Christmas dance, where we get to wear dresses and the guys get to wear suits and dress robes..." Hermione said wistfully. "Like a big huge group date! Lots of dancing and talkin g and laughing and snogging-"

"SHE IS NOT GOING TO THAT WITH PERCY!" Fred yelled suddenly, jumping up from his chair. I jumped a little in shock, my eyes growing wide.

"Whyever not? You can't tell me what to do and what not to do!" I said angrily.

"YEAH WELL I DON'T WANT YOU GOING THERE WITH ANYONE, AND IF I HAVE TO LOCK YOU UP IN SOME BROOM CLOSET TO KEEP YOU AWAY FROM IT I WILL!" He yelled, his face beet red.

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try!" I said, standing up too.

"Fine then!" He yelled, before stepping _over the freaking table_ and _grabbing my waist._ I shrieked slightly as he threw me over his shoulder and started to walk out into the hall.

"FRED GIDEON WEASLEY YOU PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" I yelled, pounding my tiny fists into his back.

"No! Not until you promise not to go to the dance!" I scoffed.

"Why can't I go?! It's just a stupid dance! You're not my father!" I shot back.

"I'm sure I could get Sirius to tell you no." He said dangerously.

"Really? Are being for real right now? How old are you, six? I already have my dress and shoes, and I'm going-"

"YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO GO!" He cut me off, finally putting me down. I wobbled on my feet at the sudden shift, and he steadied me with his hands on my shoulders. I could see Hermione and George running down the hall towards us. Jeez, Fred's fast.

"Why not?" I asked, my voice low and cold and a scowl etched across my face.

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU GOING WITH SOME GUY WHO ISN'T ME!" He yelled, Before his face fell and he stared at me in horrified shock. I'm sure my eyes were the size of dinner plates.

"I-" words wouldn't come to my brain, so instead I just stared dumbly at him. hermione and George stood stock still behind Fred, looking as if they'd seen a ghost.

"Rita, just- that's not what I meant-" he tried, before breaking off and tearing his hands away from me as if my cloak were on fire. He stood there for another few seconds before bolting down the hallway and around the corner.

It was silent until Hermione said, "Plot twist..."


	51. 51

_"Rita, just- that's not what I meant-" he tried, before breaking off and tearing his hands away from me as if my cloak were on fire. He stood there for another few seconds before bolting down the hallway and around the corner._

 _It was silent until Hermione said, "Plot twist..."_

"I'm confused." I said, turning away from where Fred had disappeared.

"Yeah, me too." George said, looking between Hermione and I. She nearly screamed in frustration.

"Are you serious right now?!" She yelled, causing people around us to while around and jump in surprise. If we didn't leave soon, we would be late for our first class.

"Hmm. No, neither of us _look_ like my father. Good thing, too." I giggled, high fiving George.

"Rita! Stop being so childish for one minute, would you?" She yelled. "Fred obviously likes you! That's why he doesn't want you to go to the dance with someone who isn't him! Because he wants to go _with you!"_

I froze and looked at her, my eyes wide. George started laughing, before looking back at Hermione and realizing that she wasn't kidding.

"Wait, what?" He said, stopping short. "I thought you were kidding!" He said. I groaned and put my face in my hands.

"Oh no!"

"Yeah, and now he thinks that you like _Percy!_ His own _brother!"_ Hermione reprimanded.

"It was _your_ idea!" I yelled back.

"What do you mean? What idea?" George said, but neither of us paid him attention.

"But you went along with it! And I didn't say to lie and pretend you liked Percy!" Hermione defended.

"Well it would have been stupid to pretend and like Ron!" I said back.

"Woah, woah, woah, what! You don't actually like Percy?" George exclaimed. "Then who _do_ you like?!" Hermione and I stopped yelling and turned to look at George. My face burned.

"Well, not you." I grumbled. Hermione sighed.

"Oh give it up already, Rita. She likes Fred." George gasped dramatically.

"Oh my Merlin! I did _not_ see that coming. So, what's the big problem then?" He asked.

"Boys!" Hermioen said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Now he thinks I fancy Percy, when I don't, and if I try to tell him I was only pulling a prank then he'll think that I'm only saying that to spare his feelings." I explained grumpily.

"Eh, I don't think so. He knows you're too mean to say something like that just to make him feel better." George said, earning him a smack upside the back of his head.

"Ow!"

"You deserved that." I said.

"Stop you two! We need to figure out how to fix this mess!" Hermione said, throwing her hands in the air in exasperation. "The end of this week is when the competitors get picked from the goblet. I think we should fix it before then."

"Why? In case Fred gets picked?" George snickered. I frowned at him and hit him with my bag.

"Not old enough!" I yelled like an angry mother before stomping away.

Transfiguration was a mess. No matter how many times and ills tried to snap me back to the spell we were trying to do, I kept sliding back to La La Land.

"I'm sorry, Nev. what were you saying?" I said for what must have been the thirtieth time. He sighed.

"I asked what was wrong. And don't tell me nothing, because you didn't even blink an eye when I said that Slytherin was bound to win the first Quidditch match-"

"Shh!" I hissed. "You might jinx us!" He rolled his eyes and gave me a look.

"Ok, Fine." I caved, before proceeding to tell him all about the past two weeks. From telling Hermione that she could try to guess who I fancied to this morning, when Fred had run off.

He frowned and was silent for so long that I thought he was going to leave me alone with my problems. But that's not Neville.

"I think Hermione's right, but I would do it today. Tomorrow at the latest. Don't wait any longer than two days, otherwise your chances at fixing it will be none." He advised.

"But _how?_ How do I make him let me talk to him in the first place, and then how do I convince him that I-" a pause. "That I like him too?"

He shrugged. "I gave you the advice I could. It's up to you now. But Rita?"

I frowned and turned away from the pincushion. "Yeah?"

"Don't give up, okay? Because you two would be good for each other, I think." I smiled.

"Thanks, Nev."

"Fred! Fred!" I yelled as I spotted a familiar red head in the crowd up ahead of me. Said red-head's face burned bright as he heard me call his name.

"Wrong twin!" He yelled, but he wasn't gunna get rid of me that easy.

"Lies!" I yelled back, pushing through the crowd but by the time I got to where he had been, he had disappeared.

"Damnit!" I muttered, looking around.

"Hey Rita." Somebody said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I shrieked and jumped about three feet in the air.

"Bloody Hell, Harry! You scared me!" I said.

"Oh really? Anyways, I just came to tell you that Quidditch tryouts are tonight. Wood finally put the posters up."

"Haha, yes!" I said, a plan forming in my head. "Thanks Harry!" I gave him a big hug before running off to find George.

"Wait, what? I'm confused." George said after I explained the plan to him.

"You're always confused!" I whisper yelled so Fred wouldn't overhear. We were waiting for Wood to come out and start the tryouts.

"Just explain it again." I groaned but did as he said.

"Ok, and all I have to do is..." the rest of his sentence was drowned out by Wood's whistle.

"Okay everybody! Beaters here, seekers there, chasers here!" He ordered, and everyone scattered. I stood in the group of chasers, jumping up and down nervously. A grin spread across my face as I thought about the plan for tomorrow.

"Do you have the stuff?" I asked suspiciously as I stood nonchalant next to George, leaning against the stone wall. He frowned and looked all around before turning back to me.

"Why are you acting all weird? And what's with the sunglasses? We're inside." He said, pulling out a red shirt from his bag.

I rolled my eyes. "Hermione made me Dad and I watch a lot of spy movies this summer. It just felt right for the situation." I said, switching the shirt he had for the one I had.

"Ok, so now what?" He said.

"Now you just gotta do your part of the plan, and make sure that he doesn't do his part (unkowngly) until dinner." I said, skipping away towards the dorms.

I walked down to the Great Hall with Hermioen an hour later, give or take. I had nervous twitchings in my stomach now, and I gulped.

"Hermione, what if it doesn't work?" I asked.

"It will work. Relax." She said, patting my back as we walked into the dinning hall. I put on a happy face and walked to my usual spot. Except, Fred and George were sitting down a ways from me. I sat down, my leg twitching under the table from nerves. What if this didn't even get Fred to talk to me?

I didn't have to worry long, because within the next few minutes he had gotten up and walked over to me.

He cleared his throat and held out my Gryffindor Jersey.

"George accidentally gave us the wrong jerseys when he picked them up from Wood today." He said.

"Oh. I didn't even notice. I'll give you yours after dinner." I said, taking my jersey from him and slipping it into my bag. He nodded awakrdly and started to walk away.

I grabbed his wrist. "Fred, Wait." I said.

"Rita, I'm sorry. Really, I am. You were right- it wasn't my place to say all that. You can go to the dance with whoever you want." He said, his face bright red.

"But, it was all just a prank." I countered. "I was mad that you and George tried to trick me into giving up which Weasley it was I had told Hermione I liked, so I wanted to trick you both, too. So Hermione gave me the idea, and I told George that I liked Percy." I explained, my face red too. He shook his head.

"Rita, you don't have to lie to make me feel better, okay?"

"I'm not lying though! Really, that's what happened! I shouldn't have done that, and Lord knows I've payed my time for the crime. Tell George for me that it was _not_ funny when he locked Percy and I in a broom closet, would you? I would, but then I might claw his eyes out, too."

He was quite for a moment, not ever meeting my eyes.

"Well then who do you like?" He asked suddenly, seeming as if he was afraid of the answer. My ears burned red hot.

"Well, you were right when you thought it was you or George..." I said, but before I could finish my sentence he was pulling away and walking towards the doors.

"Yeah, I get it. George, wasn't it? That's why you're acting all guilty."

"No, Fred! Wait, that's not-"

"Just- Rita. It's fine. Okay?" He said, breaking free of my grip again and walking towards the doors. I took a deep breath and clenched my fists.

"Fine. Have it your way, you butt head." I said, before climbing up onto the table.

"Fred Gideon Weasley!" I yelled, and he stopped but didn't turn around. The chatter around us gradually diminished until it was silent.

"I think that you'rereallystupidsillyandfunnyandcute, and will you be mydatetotheYuleBall?" I said really fast and all in one breath. He didn't turn around at first, and I worried that I had just made everything worse.

But then he turned around and was climbing on top of the table too, and yelling, "Of course I'll be your date to the Yule Ball, there's no need to bow down and worship the ground I walk on. On second thought-"

"Okay, Okay. That's enough of that!" I said, laughing. Hermione clapped her hands and George wolf-whistled. I turned around to flip him off, but then caught site of the teachers watching and thought better of it.

Fred helped me down off the table, and I nearly tripped but regained my balance.

"Kiss her!" Ginny yelled, and I turned to hell back at her, my eyes wide, but Fred had other ideas.

He leaned down and placed his lips on mine, and I had to keep myself from melting into his arms.

Too bad I had to be so stubborn, this could have been a normal thing by now.


	52. 52

_He leaned down and placed his lips on mine, and I had to keep myself from melting into his arms._

 _Too bad I had to be so stubborn, this could have been a normal thing by now._

 **Yay, Christmas break!**

 **Don't sue me if their 'date' sucks, I've never been on a date before sooooo. You can thank/sue my over protective mother and social awkwardness.**

I woke up to a persistent and annoying tapping noise. Groaning, I sat up in bed and flung the covers over my legs.

"I swear to Merlin..." I muttered, getting up and walking over to the window. I threw it open and an owl flew in, circled my head, and dropped a note at my feet before going back out the window. I watched it soar through the sky and then go into the owlry a few towers over. Frowning, I bent down and picked up the piece of paper.

 _Meet me down in the common room when you get this. Wear something dark and comfortable._

 _~Fred_

I quirked an eyebrow and looked down at my pajamas. I was wearing black sweatpants and a white tank top. Shrugging, I threw on my baggy dark grey sweater and canvas tennis shoes before quietly leaving the dorm.

I walked down the stairs, careful to skip the squeaky ones.

"Fred?" I whispered as I entered the common room only to find it empty. I frowned and groaned.

"I swear to Merlin if this is a prank I'll kill you for waking me up." I muttered to myself.

Two things happened then. First, someone came up behind me-probably Fred- and grabbed my shoulders. Second, I whirled around and punched them in the face.

It had indeed been Fred, who now stood there clutching his nose.

"Bloody hell!" He said.

"You scared the crap out of me! Don't do that again!" I reprimanded him.

"Trust me, I won't. What took you so long?"

"What do you mean? I came down here when I got your letter."

"I sent that letter like, fifteen minutes ago." He said.

"Oh." I shrugged. "I was sleeping; must have taken awhile for that bloody bird to wake me up. I hate birds..."

Fred laughed and started walking towards the portrait hole. "Good to know. Come on."

I ran off after him, having to take two steps for every one of his.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

He turned to me and grinned. "On a date." He said and I raised my eyebrows.

"Fred."

"Yes?"

"It's almost four o'clock in the morning, and you woke me up to go on a date?" I asked incredulously.

"Er, Yes...?" He said and I sighed, shaking my head. "Was that the wrong answer?"

"No, but you're serving my detentions for tomorrow." I said in reply, hiding my smirk.

"What detentions?" He asked.

"The ones I'm bound to get from being grumpy because of lack of sleep that resulted from you taking me on 'a date.'" I clarified.

"Oh. Don't worry, we don't have to stay out long." He said, before taking out his wand.

He opened the secret passage in the witch's back end, and motioned me forward. I gave him a look before crawling in and sliding down into the narrow passage.

"Why are we going to Hogsmeade?" I asked when Fred was next to me again. He grinned.

"I already told you."

"Hmm. You're being very... foggy."

"Foggy? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know. This is what happens when you wake me up at four in the bloody morning." I grumbled, which only caused him to laugh again. "Stop laughing so much, it's too early." I groaned.

"Well Merlin's pants, remind me to never wake you up before six again." He said. I shook my head.

"Seven." He laughed, quieter this time, and pushed open the trap door that we had reached.

He checked around for a moment before saying it was all clear and climbing up, turning around to help me up after him.

"Now what? We're not going to rob Honeydukes' candy cellar, are we? I don't think that's a good idea."

"Now where's the fun in life if you don't have some bad ideas every now and then?" He said, but quickly added, "Only joking, only joking. Anyways- no, we aren't robbing the candy cellar."

"Ok good. Then I _really_ wouldn't get any sleep tonight." I said, following him up the stairs that led into the main part of the shop.

He put a finger to his mouth to tell me to be quiet, and we tiptoed towards the door of the store.

" _Alohomora."_ He whispered, pointing his wand at the doorknob. It clicked unlocked and he reached for it, but I quickly grabbed his wrist. He looked at my, a confused look on his face. I shook my head and pointed at the bell above the door. Understanding dawned on his face as I pointed my wand at the bell and whispered, " _Silencio."_

Good thinking." Fred said after we got well away from the shop.

"Now where to?" I asked, looking up at him. He was quite taller than me, which was extremely annoying. However cheesy it sounds, the pain in my neck was worth seeing the mischievous look on his face as he observed the shops around us.

"Fred, you do realize all the shops are closed for the night, yes?"

"Of course I do. But we aren't here for the shops."

"We're not? Then why the bloody hell are we here?" I demanded. He laughed.

"Merlin you're bossy in the morning." I stuck my tongue out at him and crossed my arms.

"Come on, this way." He said, grabbing my elbow and leading me through some back alleys between the shops.

"You didn't bring me out here to kill me, did you? Because that wouldn't be very nice. I have things I would like to do before I die, you see-"

"Like what?" He asked, cutting me off.

"Like learn how to drive a muggle vehicle. I wanna drive one of those red ones that the top pops off of. Or go to France. Maybe get a spot on the Arrows' Quidditch team." I said.

"Those sound like pretty big dreams. What do you want to do now?" He asked. I hummed in thought for a moment.

"Maybe learn how to muggle brawl, so I can finally beat the crap out of Malfoy when he's being an arse." I said.

"So, you mean, all the time?" Fred asked, and I was about to respond but then he was telling me to close my eyes. I groaned.

"You really _are_ going to kill me. You'll go to Azkaban for that, you know." I joked. I heard him laugh, but he didn't say anything else as he pulled me along behind him.

"Okay, open your eyes." I did.

We were standing on top of a large hill, overlooking all of Hogsmeade. I could see some of the towers of Hogwarts in the distance if I squinted and focused real hard. Behind us there was a small forest, dew dripping from the leaves and gathering on the grass. There was a warm looking blanket spread out across the grass and two mugs of something.

I turned to Fred, the questions I had written across my face.

"Here, sit down. I got some hot chocolate from the house elves earlier and put a charm on the mugs to keep it warm. The blankets so we don't get wet from the grass." He said, sitting down on the blanket and grabbing the mugs. I sat down next to him.

"But, why are we here?" I asked.

"You'll see."

I looked at him suspiciously.

"Alright, what's going on?"

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"This just doesn't seem 'Fred-y.' It's too... I don't know, _romantic."_

"Do you not like _romantic?"_ Fred asked, laughing at the face I made.

"Not really. It's kind of boring." I said, causing him to really laugh this time.

"Ok, fine. I thought it was kinda fun to sneak out up here, though. Just wait, it will be worth it."

"Okay..." I said.

While we waited for... whatever it was that was supposed to be coming, we joked around and drank our hot chocolate. I told him about all of my ways of escaping Hermione and her 'exam prep' and he told me stories of him and George planking Ron, sometimes with the help of Ginny.

"I think the worst prank we pulled on him was when he was about eight maybe? We took his teddy bear and transfigured it into a spider. It was actually Ginny's idea, so don't start yelling at me."

I snorted, trying not to laugh because I had just took a drink of hot chocolate.

"Oh, look!" He said suddenly, grabbing my chin and moving my face so I was looking at the horizon. I had a feeling now what it was I was supposed to be waiting for.

It started out slow, lavender starting to streak the sky in swirling archs and puddles of pink forming randomly. But within five minutes or so, the whole sky had turned orange and red like fire, and the early morning light was refracting off of the little town below. The sunlight caused all the metal and glass to sparkle, and it looked as if someone had dumped glitter all over everything. The roads, which were still wet from dew and yesterday's rain, shown like black ice, creating snaking paths between all the buildings.

"Ok, I guess that was kind of worth it." I said.

"Told you."


	53. 53

_The roads, which were still wet from dew and yesterday's rain, shown like black ice, creating snaking paths between all the buildings._

 _"Ok, I guess that was kind of worth it." I said._

 _"Told you."_

We walked back to Honeydukes in silence. It started off peaceful, but by the time we had dropped down into the secret tunnel, I was starting to feel antsy.

 _What if I made him think that I didn't like his date he set up? He obviously likes going there to watch the sunrise. From the perfect way he planned it, he must have come many times before. What if I made him feel like I thought it was stupid?_

"Rita-" Fred started, but I cut him off. We stood in the corridor next to the witch now, the opening to the passage slowly closing.

"I really did like it, Fred. I thought it was nice. I'm just- tired." I said quickly, but winced internally at how much worse it all sounded now.

"Sorry about that." He said, switching his weight from foot to foot. "Next time I won't make plans for a weeknight... I mean-! There doesn't have to be a next time if you don't want there to be, we could just kinda forget that happened-"

"Do you want to forget that happened?" I asked, not letting the worry leak into my voice.

"No, no, of course not!" He stammered, flushing a light rose color.

"Me neither." I said awkwardly. We stood there for a moment in pure awkward silence before we decided it was probably a good idea to head towards the dorms.

"I'll see you at breakfast, I guess." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. I hummed in agreement before hurriedly going to my dorm. Now I truly knew what authors meant when they wrote about your face feeling as if a thousand tiny hot knives were dancing along your face. Except there were a little wrong in their calculations. It felt more like a billion.

I sat down next to 'Mione at the Gryffindor table a few hours later, feeling the tiredness just dripping off of me.

"Are you okay?" She asked slowly, as if afraid of the answer.

"Mm-hm."

"Where were you this morning? I woke up because I needed some water, and you weren't there."

"Oh- Er. Fred and I kinda went on a sorta date I guess?"

"Why was that a question? And how was it a 'sorta date'?" She asked. I groaned and put my face in my hands.

"I don't know, 'Mione... I'm not really sure it was a date. I don't think we ever really clarified that. I'm not even really sure that we're dating! And I've never really been on a date before, you know that. So how am I supposed to know if that was just a 'friendly outing' or if he was actually trying to be romantic!"

"I didn't know Fred Weasley _could_ be romantic." Hermione said, scrunching up her eyebrows.

"Neither did I! I'm not sure _what_ Fred Weasley is right now."

"You just need to DTR, is all." She said, cutting up her eggs and toast.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"What?"

"What the bloody hell does 'DTR' mean?" I asked.

"Oh. It's from this one book series I read a long time ago. It was so amazing, vampires and demons and werewolves and angels- Sorry, getting off topic- but anyways it means 'determine the relationship.'" She explained.

"So... I just need to figure out if we're dating and if that was a date?"

She smiled. "Precisely."

Yes well, Hermione Granger, that's easier said than done. I saw Fred in the halls today even less than I usually do. And whenever I tried to gather the courage and go up to him, he seemed to disappear. It was as if he was trying to avoid me.

Merlin's pants, what if he was?

Well Rita. You've done screwed up this time.

All day long all I could do was wonder and worry if I upset him. Maybe he really _was_ trying to be romantic, and I had laughed in his face.

What if he was mad at me now? Did he still want to go to the Yule Ball with me? Because usually when you avoid someone it means yo don't want to spend time with them, and that's what you do at dances.

I went down to the Great Hall a little early for lunch, not sure what else to do with my spare hour. When I walked in, I looked around for familiar faces. I saw Hermione sitting at the far end, with Fred and George sitting on either side of her, grinning.

"What's going on here?" I asked. "You look like you're planning Ron's murder. Hermione, are they making homicidal plans?" I asked, pushing George further down the bench so I Could sit next to my bushy haired friend.

The twins feigned hurt. "I can't believe you would even think that about us," George started.

"Much less say that about us!" Fred finished.

"Worse." Hermione responded, looking at me, as if the twins hadn't said anything. "They're planning how to put their names in the goblet."

" _What_?!" I yelled, jumping up. "It's a _dangerous_ competition! People _die_ in this stupid tournament!" I said.

"But think Rita!"

"The fame."

"The thrill!"

"The money to start our prank shop!"

"You _have_ fame! You're even greater pranksters than the Marauders! Don't tell my father that. If you want thrills, let's blow up some bathrooms! If you need money, I can-"

"No, Rita. We have to get the money ourselves! We don't want you to throw your inheritance money at us."

"We want to feel like grown adults." George said.

"And grown adults we shall be!" Fred said with a mischievous grin. He pulled out a small phial as did George. I eyed them warily, not liking where this was going.

"Ready Fred?"

"Ready George!"

"Bottoms up!" They chorused as they linked arms and downed their respective phials of odd sparkly liquid. Nothing happened as the whole hall waited in tense silence. They looked at each other before jumping over the line and stopping in front of the large goblet. Again, everyone waited.

When nothing happened, everyone cheered and they highfived before throwing slips of paper into the cup. Still nothing happened. Until they had lowered their gards, of course.

The cup suddenly glowed before violently spewing out their slips. The enchantment around the goblet sent the twins flying backwards. When they sat up, they looked as if they had traveled forty years into the future- at least.

"You said-!"

"No, you said-!"

I scoffed in irritation before grabbing up my bag and marching from the room.

"Idiots."

A few hours later, classes were over for the day and I was walking towards the library, mumbling incoherently.

"Stupid boys. Stupid twins. Stupid death wishes. Stupid cup, stupid tournament, stupid Dumbledore, stupid fame, fortune and thrills. As if!" I said angrily before rounding the corner and running into something.

I landed harshly on my arse, my bag slipping off my shoulder causing everything to fall out everywhere.

"Sorry- Oh, hello Fred." I said awkwardly as I stood up, brushing off the non-existent dust.

"Rita." He acknowledged awkwardly. This whole day has just turned out to be so bloody awkward.

It was silent for a few moments before I spewed out,

"Your stomach muscles are hard, I think you gave me a concussion." After I said this I mentally slapped myself and wished there was a red tapestry behind me; I would blend in nicely.

He stared at me for a moment before saying, "It's my coffee abs. From staying up too late planning pranks and drinking coffee." We just stared at each other in stunned silence, before we bursted our laughing.

He was leaning against the wall for support as he laughed, and I was literally crying buckets by the end of it.

"What the bloody hell is that even supposed to mean?" I asked.

"I'm not sure- I don't think I got enough sleep last night."

"You're telling me! Maybe next time you shouldn't plan three am adventures!" I said, still laughing.

"Does four am work for her highness?"

"How about noon on a Saturday?" I suggested.

"Make that one this Saturday in Hogsmeade and you've got yourself a date." He said, and we stopped laughing.

"So are we dating then?" I asked, the awkwardness coming back.

"I don't know... I wasn't sure if you wanted to. I was kind of worried to talk to you today- I thought maybe you had changed your mind about wanting to go to the ball after this morning." He said.

"No, of course not! I was thinking the same thing about you. I thought maybe I had made you feel bad; like I made you feel like your plans you made weren't good enough. I was worried you were avoiding me because you were mad." I confessed.

"It seems we both need to communicate a little better then." He said, laughing slightly. He stood up, now slightly towering over me. "I s'pose this is where I'm supposed to ask if you would be my girlfriend?" He said.

I hummed in mock thought for a moment. "Only if you asked my father first." I joked. His face paled and his eyes grew wide.

"I don't really have to do that, right? You aren't going to make me do that, are you?"

"I can't tell if you're joking or not. How would you like me to answer that?" I said, grinning.

"I'm not sure myself."

"Okay then. Yes, you do have to ask him first. Only because it's fun to watch you squirm." I said. Oh, how wonderful it is to be evil.

"Fine. I'll go owl him right now if you wanna be that way." He said, marching off. I laughed before realizing he was serious, and actually heading towards the overly.

"What, Wait!" I cried after him. Now what did I get myself into?


	54. 54

_"Fine. I'll go owl him right now if you wanna be that way." He said, marching off. I laughed before realizing he was serious, and actually heading towards the overly._

 _"What, Wait!" I cried after him. Now what did I get myself into?_

The rest of the week had passed by in a blur. Much to my disappointment, we _didn't_ blow up any toilets, but we _did_ put dungbombs in the Slytherin Quidditch locker rooms. It was all anyone could talk about for the past few days.

Well, that and the Tournament.

Today at dinner was when the cup was supposed to pick three champions. I wasn't excited, to say the least.

A contest to see who doesn't die for money and fame? It sounds like a whole lot of bad news to me.

I was just thankful that no one I cared for was old enough to be in it.

"Hiyah, Harry. Whatcha working on?" I asked, sitting down next to him in the library.

He looked up from his parchment and gave me a 'hello, I wish I was asleep' nod. I laughed- quietly though. Madam Pince was a force to be reckoned with. I wasn't messing around with her today.

"That bloody essay in Defense." He said.

"Ohhh. When is that due? I wasn't paying attention."

"Wednesday, I think. And I figured. You never pay attention in Moody's class. Do you even know what the essay is on?"

"Nope." I said, popping the p. "And I don't pay attention because he gives me nightmares. Honestly, who starts off the year with the unforgivables?" I scoffed. "No thank you."

Harry shook his head. "You and me both."

I sat down between Hermione and Fred at the table. The air was charged with tense excitement. It made me feel kind of sick.

"Who do you think is going to be the champion for Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"I hope it's nobody I know." I said sullenly. This earned me frowns from Fred, George, and Hermione.

"Why?"

"Is Rita jealous?"

"Hmpf. As if. I told you guys, I don't like the idea of this. It worries me. I don't think it's a good idea for students to be participating in deadly trials, age limit or no." I said firmly, dishing out some soup into my bowl. Even though I had no appetite whatsoever.

"It won't be that bad. They've taken so many precautions, Rita. I doubt they'll even get bruises." Fred said.

"Yeah. McGonagall will probably wrap them up in bubble wrap first." George joked.

"It's not funny!" I snapped. "Sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I just-"

"Alright everyone. Settle down." Dumbledore said loudly, cutting my off. We all turned to look at him. "It is time to choose the champions of our Triwizard Tournament."

He walked down towards the goblet, and waited patiently next to it.

For a few minutes nothing happened. And then it flared up, a burst of red flames. A piece of paper shot out, and Dumbledore caught it easily.

"I have a really bad feeling about this..." I said.

"Rita, it's okay. Calm down." Hermione said. I watched with a frown as Dumbledore read the slip.

"The champion for Beauxebatons is Fleur Delacour." There's was lots of cheering, all around. It was almost defening. I could hear some French words being thrown around in the mixture.

I didn't clap.

Another piece of paper shot out, also accompanied by red flames.

"I _really_ have a bad feeling."

Fred patted my shoulder. "It's all gunna be fine."

"The champion for Durmstrang is Victor Krum!" A huge uproar, even louder than for the French girl, and people were jumping out of their seats. Ron seemed to be spazzing.

The last piece of paper shot out, and the large red flames died down to low blue ones.

"And lastly, the champion for Hogwarts is... Cedric Digory!"

May the Lord have mercy on your souls.

"Now," Dumbledore started. "As you all know-" the goblet gave a loud roar, and red flames jumped up in it again. I frowned.

"Oh no."

The flames seemed to reach out to the sky on the ceiling, sending up little embers that mixed with the stars.

Dumbledore frowned and plucked the fourth piece of paper from the air.

"Harry Potter." He read.

I could practically feel the blood drain from my face as my jaw fell slack. I turned to look at Harry, who seemed to have had the same reaction.

"Oh no." I said again.

"Harry Potter!"

"Go." Hermione said, pushing Harry. He stood up, and followed the same path that the three others had took.

"Oh no." And everything went black.

"-be fine."

"-what about-"

"I said- as long-"

I groaned, and heard gasps from all around me. Forcing my eyes open, sunlight streamed in like a river forcing itself around rocks.

"What happened?" I murmured.

"You passed out after Harry went to the room with the other Champions." Hermione said softly.

"Rita, how are you feeling?" Fred asked.

"Like I told you all. I said I had a bad feeling about this, and now somebody's gone and put Harry's name in the goblet. Oh Merlin, oh Merlin. He's going to die." I ranted.

"At least somebody believes me! This is why Rita is my favorite."

"Harry!" I exclaimed.

"And I didn't even have to say anything to her! Rita is just too smart."

"Trellawaney thinks she's a future seer."

"I'm laying right here, you know." I huffed.

"We know." They all chorused.

"Harry, what are you going to do?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. They say that I have to participate-"

"No! You can't! Harry, you'll be killed!"

"Rita, relax. Harry will be fine. He's done worse."

"No, George, you don't understand! None of you are understanding!" I gritted our, sitting up.

"Dear, do lay down!" Madam Pomfrey said, but I ignored her.

"I can feel it. Ever since Dumbledore first announced it. I could _feel it._ I'm telling you right now: somebody is going to die. It may be Harry, and it may not be. But I can also tell you this: for whatever reason Harry got into this, it's not good. I'm not being paranoid, you guys. I can feel it."

"Alright. I think that's enough. Everyone out!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed, pushing on my shoulders and forcing me to lean back against the pillows. I stared up at the white ceiling.

They all left, no one saying anything. I probably scared them a little, but that was good. They should be scared. Melting knows I am.

"And I was beginning to hope I would see less people in the infirmary this year." Pomfrey sighed. "I suppose I hoped too soon."

"But, Madam Pomfrey, what would you do without me showing up unconscious? I'm beginning to think it's like our own little tradition!" I said, trying to make light of the situation. As Dumbledore would say, I was 'turning on the light.'


	55. Fifty-Five

_"But, Madam Pomfrey, what would you do without me showing up unconscious? I'm beginning to think it's like our own little tradition!" I said, trying to make light of the situation. As Dumbledore would say, I was 'turning on the light.'_

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked as she ran up to me in the hall later that day.

I shrugged. "Much better."

She gave me a side look. "No proclomations of death and destruction?"

"Nope. I haven't made it to Divination class yet." I joked.

"That's not funny." She frowned.

"Do you really think somebody is going to die in the tournament?"

"Maybe. I can't really tell. I'm not a seer; I just had this really awful feeling."

"Let's go find Harry. He might need some uplifting." She said, running off.

"I just hope nobody's dies going to die." I murmured before following after her.

Hphphphphphphp

When we found Harry in the common room, there was yelling accompanying him.

"What's going on in here?" I yelled over them.

Harry and Ron stopped- only for a moment- and looked over at us.

"I was only saying that Harry was being selfish for not telling me how to put my name in!"

"But how would he tell you if he didn't know?" I said.

Hermione shot me a warning and fearful look, but I didn't catch it.

Ron glared at me. "Not you, two!" He yelled. "If he didn't put his name in, then who did?"

I shrugged. "Someone who wants him dead? It's not anything new. The past three years he's had someone trying to kill him!" I stopped and thought. "Actually I don't think anyone tried to kill you last year. Do you think Peter had little homicidal-mouse dreams?"

"This isn't funny Rita! If harry were my friend he would have helped me!"

"I am your friend! _I didn't put my name in!"_

"And if he did," I started, shooting a warning glare at Harry, "then it's a good thing he didn't tell you. We don't need anyone dying."

"You're just as bad as he is!" Ron yelled. "You butt out of this, Rita!" The portrait door opened again, and the twins and Lee walked in.

"What's going on?" Lee asked.

"Rita and Harry-" Ron started but I started yelling over him.

"Ron's being a prick again! Harry didn't put his bloody name in the goblet, you git!"

"How would you know?" Ron yelled. "Were you glued to his side?"

"No, but weren't you?! How could he have snuck away to have enough time to hoodwink the damn goblet?" I yelled back.

"Rita's right, Ron-" Hermione tried.

"You all just don't want me to ever have any fame!"

"How could Harry have tricked the goblet when he can barely do anything but _Expelliarmus?!"_ I yelled.

"Blimey you guys. Stop yelling." George said, trying to step between us.

"Not until they admit that Harry put his name in!" Ron said.

"Why does it matter, you little sh-!"

"Fred!" Ron nearly shrieked. His face was as red as the couches. "Fred, are you going to let her talk to me like that?"

Fred laughed. "Sorry, Ron, but I think you're on your own."

"Yeah. Rita's scary." George and Lee said simoltaniously.

I rolled my eyes but didn't turn around. Ron's face was too funny: his skin was flaming red, probably hot to the touch as well as splotchy. He made a weird almost choking noise before yelling frustratedly.

"Fine! If you all want to be like that, then fine!" He yelled, storming off.

It was silent for a few moments, and I shrugged.

"Oh well. So Harry, how's the practice going?"

Adadadadadadad

I woke up the next morning to a pillow in the face.

"Ow, what the bloody hell?" I rolled over groggily and glared up at Hermione. The light behind her cast an odd shadow over her, throwing her features into shadow and creating a halo around her form.

"Some angel I got." I muttered sleepily as I got up and dodged her second pillow attack.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Nothing, Mum."

"Mhm. Get ready." She said.

"Why?" I groaned. "It's _Saturday_."

 _"Yes,_ and we're going dress shopping."

"Why are we going dress shopping?" I asked slowly. She huffed and tossed the pillow onto her bed.

"For the _ball."_

I groaned. " _Oh no."_

Walking out of the dress shop and into the bright light was like coming up from being under water to find that the air was even better and sweeter than you remembered.

The sun was blazing with afternoon heat as people walked by on the streets. It reflected off the shop windows and I had to squint to see Hermione next to me.

"So. I have a date to the ball. What about you?" I asked her as we ambled aimlessly.

She shrugged jerkily, and her cheeks and ears tinged pink. I smiled at her.

"Oh, revenged _is_ sweet." I laughed as she shot me a sideways half-glare. "Who is it? I told you when I fancied someone."

"That was different..." she mumbled.

"How?"

"I guessed first. And _he_ likes you back."

I looked at her silently as we continued walking.

"... Is it Harry?" I asked.

Her face grew even more red as she spluttered helplessly. "What? No! He's like- he's like my brother!"

"Okay, Okay. I believe you. He's like my brother too. Are they in our year?"

She bit her lip and nodded.

"Gryffindor?"

Clenching her eyes shut on the next blink, she shrugged.

"I'm just going to take that as a yes. Ooo! Let's go to the Leaky Cauldron. I'm starved."

Hermione groaned as I steered her towards the building.

"You're just like Ron-"

"It's Ron!"

"What?" She asked, frowning. She looked around in confusion as if she expected to see him running up.

"You fancy Ron!" I whisper-hissed at her, grabbing her elbow and pulling her through the door and to an empty table towards the back.

We sat down across from each other; me watching her intently and her fidgeting as she looked around.

"Hermione." I groaned. "Please tell me!"

She puffed her cheeks out as she held her breath, thinking.

"Fine!" She burst. "Yes! It's Ron."

I looked at her blankly before squealing.

"Ok I don't like the Orange One much at the moment, but oh that's just too adorable!"

"Sh! Rita, please! Someone might hear!"

"No one is listening to us, 'Mione. No one really likes us either so-"

"That's not true. People like you now. They think you're cool, or something. Like Harry, but not 'prohpetized savior.'"

I scoffed. "Lies. People still jump away from me in the hallways- Actually, I like that. I need my personal space."

"Rita!" I groaned and looked for who had called my name, seeing the twins.

"Oh it's just you twerps."

"Gee, see how she practically bleeds with her love for you, brother." George said, scooting in next to Hermione while I slid over to give Fred room to sit down.

"'Sall right. I probably did something to deserve it." He said, nudging my side.

I pretended to sniffle and wipe away a tear. "You're right- you forgot our one week anniversary yesterday."

He put a hand to his forehead. "Oh Heavens beseech me! However shall I regain your favor? Will I ever be in your graces again?" He said dramatically.

George heaved and poked Hermione's arm.

"Let's go get butterbeers; I can't take their cute little couple flirting." He said, sliding out of the booth with Hermione close behind.

I watched them leave, waving at their retreating backs.

"We weren't flirting." I said.

"Pfft, no. Totally not."

I looked over at Fred, who was grinning deviously. I broke out into a small fit of giggles.

"We should make a game plan for when they come back." I said.

"Whoever makes them puke first wins."

"What will I win?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Cocky, are we?"

I grinned. "No. Only being realistic, Freddy."

He laughed. "Hm. What should the prize be?"

"The loser has to carry the winners books and things to and from every class." I said.

He laughed and held out his hand.

I grinned at him before spitting in my palm and holding it out. He crinkled his nose (in a horribly adorable way) but shook my hand anyways.

Hermione and George were on their way back over, and I grinned wider.

"Good luck." I said.

"You'll need it." Fred replied easily.

They sat down again across from us, pushing over two butterbeers.

Fred grinned discreetly over at me.

"Oh we don't need two. We can share."

 _Damn him. I hate sharing drinks._

"Yeah, you guys didn't have to buy two. That's wasteful." I tsked anyways. _I'm not going down that easily. Books are heavy._

George and Hermione shared a look. "They're up to something." George said.

"Perhaps we shouldn't have left them alone." Hermione replied.

I grabbed the mug of butterbeer and went to take a drink but Fred stole it from me and took a drink.

"What the hell?" I said.

"Just making sure it wasn't poisoned." I rolled my eyes and grabbed the mug back, taking a difficult drink.

 _Oh he is so getting in trouble for this._

George curled his lip in border-line disgust. "Oh Merlin, you two. Don't be like that."

"Don't be like what? We're just having fun." I said, letting me head fall on Fred's shoulder. He tensed for a moment before relaxing again.

"You should leave your hair down more." He said, reaching over and tugging out my clip. "Don't you guys think it looks better down?"

"Don't start this, Fred Weasley." George warned. Hermione hummed and took a drink of her butterbeer.

I could tell that Hermione didn't care either way. She was probably finding this hilarious, really.

"My hands are cold give me yours." I said, grabbing Fred's hands and making sure that they were above the table so George could see.

"Not as cold as my heart is when I'm away from you." He said smoothly as he reached for the drink again. I pulled my head away from his shoulder, shooting him a quick glare.

George pretended to throw up, putting his finger in his mouth and making pukey sounds.

He took a drink and set the mug back down on the table.

He had a little mustache of whip cream on his face and I grinned.

 _You're going down._

I leaned over and swiped the whipped cream off his face and liked it off my finger. He looked at me in surprise as Hermione choked on her butterbeer.

George threw up.


	56. Chapter 56

**_Okay, sorry guys that it's been so long. Really, it's been eating at me. But I've got these friends, who read these books, and I was starting to fear my life if I didn't read them as well. So my life has been sucked up by Sarah J. Maas and the Throne Of Glass series. Very good, not sure it's worth the pain though. Anyways, I wish I could say that I could update loads now that I'm on spring break, but I don't think that's going to happen. I've got plans to travel across the world and spread the word of God, so unfortunately my words shall not spread. But here you go! Enjoy!_**

 ** _I own nothing! Literally. I'm poorer than dirt. I can't even afford dirt._**

 _I leaned over and swiped the whipped cream off his face and liked it off my finger. He looked at me in surprise as Hermione choked on her butterbeer._

 _George threw up._

"I still can't believe you threw up." Fred grumbled as he adjusted the strap of my bag on his shoulders. I grinned.

"And I still can't believe you two made a bet on who could get me to throw up." George replied smoothly.

"Well technically it was a bet to see who could get either of you to throw up, but you just ended up being the weak link." I said, shrugging. "Gosh it's so easy to shrug now that I don't have to carry my bag." I teased, smiling broadly.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. What the bloody hell do you even have in here?" Fred grumbled.

I put a finger to my chin in mock thought. "Let's see. All of my quills and three things of ink. A few rolls of parchment. A sketchbook from three years ago, I think? Also all five of my textbooks for today and three other books."

Fred stopped walking and looked at me. "Are you serious right now?"

"Oh, and some extra shoes."

George busted out laughing. "This is what happens when you make bets on your twin's ability to stomach PDA." I smiled and crossed my arms.

"How long do I have to do this again?" Fred groaned, throwing his head back and glaring at the ceiling.

I thought back to our deal. "Until we don't have classes anymore." I said, smirking.

"What?! That's not what we agreed on!"

I shrugged. "We said 'to and from every class.' There was never a time put on it. So that means you have to carry my things until I don't have classes anymore." I said, giving him a smug look.

He groaned. "Well, I only have a year and a half left... I'll survive."

I laughed and led the way into the Great Hall, my stomach growling.

"Hermione! Rita! Over here!" Harry called.

"Hu. I think that's a first." I said, leading the way over to where Harry sat.

"'Morning, Harry." I said, filling a plate with food.

"Morning Harry!" The twins echoed.

I frowned. "Are you making fun at me?"

Fred grinned innocently. "Of course not."

"We would never." George added.

I hummed. "You better not. My best friend is a Champion."

Harry beamed and Hermione whacked my arm. "Ow! What the bloody hell?" I said, glaring at my bushy haired friend.

"I am your best friend." Hermione stated, grabbing some toast and jelly. I rubbed my arm and gave her a suspicious look.

"Okay, okay. My almost best friend, kind of cousin thing maybe but not by blood- thank Merlin- is a Champion." I revised. "Oh, speaking of which, when's the first test again?"

"Tuesday." Harry and Hermione replied, the first sounding as if he were heading off on a death march and the latter sounding as if she were talking about a disappointing child. Coming from Hermione, I wouldn't doubt it.

"What?!" I exclaimed. "But that's tomorrow!"

"Yes, Rita. And today is Monday." George said slowly. I shot him a glare.

"And you guys didn't tell me?" I demanded, looking between my friends.

Hermione shrugged. "We were working on figuring out how he's not going to die all day yesterday."

I choked, placing a hand to my forehead. "Oh, Merlin! What is the task?" I whispered, leaning in close.

"Dragons." They both said in the same way as before. My eyes widened.

"Dragons?" I smiled widely. "Do you know what you're going to do yet?" Harry slumped.

"Die." He said pitifully.

"Die? Die? I don't think so. Who are you?"

"Harry Potter?" He said, as if he himself didn't know.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you." I said, holding a hand to my ear.

"Harry Potter." He said, not any louder but more sure.

"I still can't hear you!" I yelled. A few people down the table turned to look at us curiously.

"Harry Potter!" He repeated.

"I still can't hear you!" I barked.

"Harry Potter!"

"I STILL CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"HARRY POTTER!" He shouted, his face red from embarrassment or anger, I don't know.

I stood up, getting in his face and slamming my palms down on the table. "AND WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?!"

"WIN THE TASK!"

"AND WHAT ARE YOU NOT GOING TO DO?"

"DIE!"

I slammed my hands on the table again. "DAMN RIGHT! YOU'RE GOING TO SUCK IT UP! YOU ARE GOING TO GO OUT THERE TOMORROW, AND YOU ARE GOING TO SURVIVE! YOU ARE GOING TO WIN!"

Harry stood up, too, determination on his face. "I'M GOING TO NOT DIE!" He yelled triumphantly, and stalked out of the Great Hall, presumably towards the library.

I sat down in my seat again, a soft, victorious smile on my face as I stole Hermione's toast and lathered it with marmalade.

Fred and George looked at me in shock and Hermione looked at me with indignation.

"You stole my food." She said.

"There's more right in front of you." I said, taking a bite. She gave me a half-hearted glare and grabbed another piece of toast, never taking her eyes off of me.

"Did you just-?" George started.

"That's my girlfriend…" Fred said, looking at me with wide eyes.

I blushed and elbowed him in the ribs. "And you still have to carry my bag, Mister. You aren't getting out of that, so don't even try." I said.

"So. How's it going?" Hermione asked in a sing-song voice latter that night as we lay sprawled across my bed.

"How's what going?" I asked. She propped her head up on her hands.

"Being in a relationship. With Fred Weasley."

I blushed furiously. "Oh hush. You're just jealous because you can't have a Weasley of your own." Hermione frowned at me.

"Are you worried about tomorrow?" She asked instead.

I sighed. Of course she would change the subject on me like that. "I'm not sure. I don't want to say I'm not, because I feel like that's just asking for trouble. But I don't want to say that I am, either, for the same reason. I feel like it would only jinx him. I just… I don't want anyone to get hurt. Not just Harry, but all of them." I said, frowning up at the ceiling.

She was silent for a few minutes before responding. "Don't worry. I think we've almost figured it out…" She trailed off. I sat up a little bit to look at her.

"Have you, though?" I asked softly.

"I'm not sure." A pause. "We should get some sleep." I nodded in agreement and tugged back the blankets, burrowing under them. Hermione crawled to the end of my bed and did the same. I could tell that she was just as worried as I was. Neither of us would sleep tonight very well, I'm sure.

The arena like area was covered in sharp rock, seeming as if it had been made to be the death of someone. I looked around at all the cheering people around me. I frowned. Why were they all cheering? I could feel the pain in the atmosphere, the fear from the Champions. Something was going to go horribly wrong…

From the corner of my eye the world lit up in golds and reds. I quickly turned, to see the whole place erupting in flames. People were screaming and pushing through the crowds, trying to get out. The flames were steadily growing, causing sweat to bead on my forehead and dripping down my face like tears. Or maybe I actually was crying…

I gasped and shot up, my eyes frantically searching for the flames from my dream. But all I saw was the dormitories, and Hermione curled up in a ball at the end of my bed. She usually slept like that, and I wondered at how she didn't wake up with aches the next morning. Wiping the sweat from my brow, I crawled down next to her, curling up under the blankets as well. The clock on my bedside table read 3:15, and I stared up at the ceiling as I debated whether or not I would be able to sleep again.

I had a bad feeling about today.


	57. Chapter 57

**I own nothing! Literally. I'm poorer than dirt. I can't even afford dirt.**

"Come on, Rita! We have to get out to the arena!" Fred yelled, pulling on my arm. It was still early in the morning, the light watery as the sun fought to gain the sky.

I groaned. "I'm so tired though. What's the hurry?"

"We want to sell bets!" George said.

"Yeah, we have to get money for our joke shop!" Fred said, smiling broadly.

I laughed and shook my head. "Joke shop this, and joke shop that- I swear, the idea of that future joke shop is more of your girlfriend than I am!" I joked.

Fred laughed and threw an arm over my shoulder. "No worries, I'll take time for my second favorite girlfriend."

I elbowed him in the side and went to say something else, but trailed off.

"Are you okay?" They asked.

"What?"

"You were saying something."

George looked at me worriedly. "And then you stopped."

I frowned and looked towards the stadium. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"As you keep saying." Ron grumbled as he passed us.

"Wait!" I said, grabbing his shoulder.

"Ron, Harry couldn't have put his name in the goblet. You have to know that! Please, just… Make up with him. I'm not kidding, I have a really bad feeling. People die in this, Ronald." I said sternly before heading off towards the stadium.

AdAdAdAdAdAd

We all cheered as Cedric limped back towards the tent, the golden egg gleaming under his arm. I bounced on my toes and watched as they led the next dragon out into the rocks. I caught my breath.

"Oh Merlin. Poor Harry. I have a really bad feeling about this. Not good, not good…"

"Rita!" Hermione chastised. "You're going to jinx it!"

"I'm sorry!" I whispered as Harry walked out. He dodged the dragon a few times before raising his wand and yelling something that I couldn't hear.

Nothing happened for a while, but then his broom came whizzing over the mountain and towards him. I cheered loudly with everyone else when he flung himself onto it and flew towards the egg. He was almost there when I got a pain in my head. I hissed and pressed two fingers to my temple and went to sit down when a loud crack filled the air. I looked up in time to see the dragon spread its wings and lift to the air. The chain had snapped.

"HARRY!" I yelled. The dragon was right behind him, and they both flew up and out of the arena. "HARRY!" I yelled again as they disappeared from view. "HARRY!"

Fred grabbed my shoulders and pulled me close as I started shaking.

"I KNEW IT! I SAID IT, DIDN'T I?! I HAD A BAD FEELING!" I sobbed, my knees giving way. Fred held me up, wrapping his arms tighter around me as I started hyperventilating.

"Where is he going?" Hermione yelled.

"He's going to die, he's going to die, he's going to die." I repeated over and over again. Harry was going to die.

"Shhhh, Rita. It's okay. You know Harry; nothing can kill him." Fred said, rocking me back and forth as we waited for anything, anything at all to happen.

"Not even You Know Who." George pipped in.

"Not helping." Hermione said sternly. "But Fred is right, for once, Rita. Harry… Harry will be fine. I'm sure. He always is."

"But he always had one of us with him!" I protested just as Ron pushed through the crowd towards us.

"Rita!" He called. I turned my head to look at him. His face was pale and his eyes were wider than I had probably ever seen them.

"Ron?" Hermione said.

"I should have listened, I thought you were being crazy!"

"Hey!" Fred chastised.

"-I should have apologized to Harry, and now he's going to die!" Ron wailed as if Fred hadn't said anything at all.

That set me off again, and I stood there and cried.

"Rita, please, don't cry."

"Harry will be fine."

"Harry's going to die!"

"He's the boy who lived, it's all going to be okay."

"Everyone relax."

My breaths came in short busts and the world was starting to tilt. I vaguely heard Fred say my name again before I passed out.

AdAdAdAdAdAdAdAdAd

 **FPOV**

I fumbled to catch Rita as she passed out, her full weight unexpected.

"Is she okay?" Hermione nearly screeched. I nodded.

"Hermione, please, relax. Freaking out isn't going to help anything." George said, a hint of hysteria in his own voice. She nodded and sat back down on the bench, her hands over her ears as she whispered to herself something I couldn't hear.

I lifted Rita fully into my arms and turned to George. "Now what? What if Harry does die? And how did Rita know?"

He shrugged. "Perhaps she's got a bit of a knack for Divination?"

"LOOK! HARRY!" Ron yelled suddenly, cutting off our conversation. I quickly followed where his finger was pointing and saw Harry fly back over the ridge and swoop down into the arena to grab the golden egg. He held it over his head with a wide, bruised smile in triumph.

"HE'S ALIVE!" Hermione yelled, tears streaming down her face.

Her scream seemed to have woken Rita, and she groggily looked around.

"What happened?" She mumbled.

"You passed out." I said and George told her,

"Harry's back!"

She nearly fell on the ground as she rolled out of my grasp, standing on her tip toes to see over the crowd. I lifted her up again and set her on my shoulders so she could see.

"HARRY!" She yelled, waving her arms frantically.

He waved back with a bright smile before wobbling towards the hospital tent.

George, Hermione, and I with Rita still on my shoulders headed towards the tent as well. We had to push by people to get down the stairs, but we got out somehow. Rita's hands rested on top of my head so she didn't topple over backwards, and I tried to ignore the heat of my ears. Hopefully she wouldn't notice.

"Harry!" She cried when we pushed into the tent, scrambling to get down. Her feet had barely hit the floor before she was throwing herself at him and wrapping her arms around his neck. I ignored the twinge of jealousy at that, too. I didn't need to be jealous; Harry was practically her brother.

"YOU STUPID, FOOLISH, ARSE! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" She yelled at him, pulling back and whacking him on the head. The sent George into a fit of laughter, and caused Hermione to join in the scolding of Harry. If it weren't for the scrapes and bruises covering Harry, it would look like a normal conversation.

Madam Pomfrey rushed over and whisked Harry away to take care of his injuries, and we were kicked out of the tent.

"See? What did we say?" George asked with a bright smile of his own.

Rita only frowned back at him. "There's still two more tasks, and now I have an even worse feeling than I did before."


	58. Chapter 58

Do you want me to open it?" Harry yelled as the twins held him up in the common room. I laughed and yelled back with everyone else. Harry twisted the top and opened the egg.

I shrieked and slapped my hands over my ears as the egg shrieked too. But _much_ louder.

Harry quickly shut it as the twins dropped him.

"Harry!" I groaned. "That was painful. You'll be recieving the insurance bills for my ear drum surgery."

"Well it's not my fault! How was I supposed to know what was gunna happen-?"

"What the bloody hell was that?" I turned and looked to see Ron standing in the doorway.

"This is already going to be awkward enough." George said to the crowd.

"Go back to your knitting or whatever." Fred added.

"Or go hide in your dormitories; that's a good idea." I added, running after the twins. We did indeed hide in their dorm.

"Do you think they'll yell at each other?" I asked as we laid on our stomachs under George's bed. An unnecessary precaution, but fun nonetheless.

"Maybe Harry will beat him to a pulp!" George said excitedly.

"He would deserve it. Mm-hm." I replied.

"Wanna make a wager for whether they will fight or talk?" Fred asked with a wide grin.

I reached into my pocket and slapped five sickles on the floor in front of us. "I bet Ron'll yell a lot and get real red in the face, and he'll throw the first punch, but Harry'll win."

Fred grinned and added five knuts. "They'll get in a pathetic cat fight, give each other bloody noses, and cry about it for a few days before making up."

George added three sickles and said, "They'll make up awkwardly today like the babies they are."

"This is unfair." I complained. "It's two against one, you guys get to put in two bets and if either of you win you practically both get the money."

"Are you saying that cause we're twins?" Fred asked.

"It's not like we share underwear. Why share money?" George said. I cursed and hit him on the head.

"Don't be _lude._ I merely meant that if one wins the other does too cause you'll be putting it in for the joke shop."

"Well then it's going to a good cause!" They said together. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Wait a second. How are we gunna know who won?" George asked.

"I'll ask Hermione tonight." I said.

The twins nodded in consent.

"So... Why are we under the bed?" I asked. Fred shrugged.

"I don't know. Wanna go down to the kitchens and get something to eat instead?"

George and I nodded in the affirmative and we all slid out from under the bed- them with some difficulty because of their bigger, lanky figures and me quite easily being small and flexible- and snuck back down into the common room. There was no screaming or crashing so we figured we'd be safe.

George dashed out around the corner and rolled into the back of a couch. He peered around the edge and motioned for Fred and I to follow. I felt like spies in a Muggle movie.

Fred grinned mischievously, planting a kiss firmly on my lips before following after George.

"Fred Weasely!" I whisper-scorned before crouching low and running over to them.

George groaned. "Oh, come on, Rita! You're supposed to duck and roll!"

I glared at him. "I'm not doing that, you prick. That's stupid. I'm not _six._ Besides, if I tried that, we all know I would only blow our cover by hitting the table or crashing into _something."_

She's got a point." Fred said. I guffawed and whapped him on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For the surprise kiss and for saying I would'a blown out cover!"

"I was only _agreeing_ with you! I thought that's what I'm supposed to do!"

"Awe, The first lover's quarrel: who will win? Will Fredykins sleep in the dog house tonight? Are they to couple to have a dog? Or are they more on the cat side of the spectrum?"

"George!" Fred cursed.

"Shut the bloody hell up." I whisper-yelled.

He held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry." He whispered.

"I'm going first this time." I said, leaning over Fred and George to look around the corner. I accidentally stepped on George's knee and put my elbow in Fred's eye getting past them, and then I crouch-ran to the table by the portrait hole. I stopped just behind it and surveyed the room. No Harry, no Ron, no Hermione.

All clear.

I turned to signal as such to the twins but came face to face- or face to knees, I suppose- with Hermione.

"Damnit." I said under my breath as she ducked to look at me.

"What are you doing?"

"Er... Being a bad spy?"

I discreetly motioned for Fred and George to go while I talked to Hermione.

"I dropped a contact?" I said as they quickly passed me.

"You don't even wear glasses." Hermione said, hands on her hips.

"I though the roof was crumbling in." I watched them leave the common room out of the corner of my eye and ducked out from under the table. "Bye. Gotta go." I farted through the closing door, barely making it.

"You got caught. This is why _I_ always go first." George said.

"Hey, don't beat her up about it. It was her first time." Fred said, putting an arm around me.

I scowled and placed my hands on my waist. "Excuse me, but I saw Hermione there and knew we wouldn't all make it past her, so I got caught on _purpose_ to distract her." I lied. Fred seemed surprised while George thought it over.

"Okay." He said, believing me. _Suckers._

"Awe, my girlfriend's so selfless. Letting herself get caught to save our useless arses."

I snorted. "You can say that again."

We walked happily down to the kitchens, laughing and talking about whatever.

When we got there, I heard myself up onto the counter and watched the house elves scurry around and listen to the stuff George was telling them to cook.

I leaned over to Fred who sat up next to me and whispered, "I lied, I didn't see Hermione there."

He guffawed and started laughing but I 'shh'ed him and covered his mouth.

"Are you serious?" He asked, his voice adorably muffled. I shuddered internally at my stupid gushy fourteen-year-old self.

"No, that's my dad, remember?" I joked.

He made a face at me and licked my hand, making me squeal and rip it away.

"Ew! That's disgusting!" I yelled, wiping my hand vigorously on his jumper. He simply laughed at me and put his arm around my shoulder again.

"Yeah, it's disgusting. Stop being so cute in public, you two." George said as he came over and sat on the counter on my other side. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well, we'll just have to be cute later when we aren't in public." Fred said, grinning like a fox.

I frowned and half-heartedly punched his chest. "Stop insinuating things. It's weird."

The twins laughed- how they loved laughing at everything I said- and I rolled my eyes.

Just another average, normal day at Hogwarts.


End file.
